Su Reflejo (Delena)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: (AU)(SR#1) Damon Salvatore lleva toda su vida planeando una venganza perfecta contra ese diablo que enamoró a su padre y destrozó a su familia. Ahora que tiene la oportunidad de destruir lo que los Pierce le arrebataron, se encuentra con la realidad. Una mujer de ojos castaños se interpondrá en su camino, ¿cómo puede ser el destino tan cruel? ¿cómo puede ser ella, Katherine Pierce?
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Su Reflejo

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings:** Damon Salvatore &amp; Elena Gilbert

**Argumento: **Damon Salvatore lleva toda su vida planeando una venganza perfecta contra ese diablo que enamoró a su padre y destrozó a su familia. Ahora que tiene la oportunidad de destruir lo que los Pierce le arrebataron, se encuentra con que nada es fácil. Una mujer de ojos castaños se interpondrá en su camino, ¿cómo puede ser el destino tan cruel? ¿cómo puede ser ella, Katherine Pierce?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**Words: **3,064

**Palabras usadas: **tierra - joven - manzana

**Personajes relevantes: **Tyler Lockwood y Liz Forbes.

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tiene que estar bromeando. _

Saltó un desesperado Tyler para sorpresa de sus compañeros. Se encontraban en una sala de reuniones especial del edificio del FBI, preparada y adaptada para las misiones de ese grupo de agentes, no mucha gente podía acceder a ella y los pocos que podían eran gente de confianza, por eso Tyler se sentía impotente, al darse cuenta del descuido que su jefe había tenido con esa idea tan ridícula, pero no importaba, nadie miraba con cara de extrañeza al jefe, sino que todos se giraron para mirar de distintas formas al agente Lockwood, a él, algunos con sorpresa, otros indignados y otros orgullosos por ser la primera vez que el chico daba su opinión negativa en público. Pero la gran mayoría sabía perfectamente que esa injuria no estaba permitida. El agente especial al cargo de ese grupo de chicos, el que Tyler llamaba "jefe" era Alaric Saltzman, pero a diferencia de los que muchos estaban pensando en esos instantes, a Alaric no le preocupaba para nada que el chico le levantase la voz o se quejase, todo lo contrario le pareció una gran iniciativa por parte de alguien tan cerrado como Tyler.

Rojo de la furia y avergonzado miró fijamente a su jefe, no le apartó la mirada sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a llevarse una buena reprimenda.

Saltzman golpeó la mesa de cristal con la punta de los dedos, era el único sonido que se escuchaba después de la falta de respeto de Tyler Lockwood, el aludido tragó saliva ruidosamente, estaba sudando y nervioso, ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que hubiese hecho ese escándalo por una estupidez.

\- ¿Y bien, Lockwood? Ahora que parece que el filtro ha vuelto, puede decirme qué piensa sobre que la señorita, aquí presente. -la señaló con la mano captando la atención de una muchacha que se había mantenido muda del asombro, Saltzman no acertaba a recordar como se llamaba, por eso llamó su atención con un movimiento sutil de muñeca, la chica, castaña de ojos café y piel cristalina se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, pero en seguida se arrepintió por ese atrevimiento y retrocedió. Agachó la cabeza para ocultar su alegría incondicional por esa nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja.

Alzó el rostro unos centímetros, todos los presentes tenían clavados sus ojos en la joven señorita que había tenido el atrevimiento de traer las bebidas.

\- Gilbert. Elena Gilbert. -sonó como un gruñido pero el orgullo se destilaba con fuerza. Saltzman asintió como si no fuese realmente importante el detalle de su nombre ni de lo que había detrás.

\- Perfecto. -le sonrió amablemente dejando de lado esa superioridad que desprendía todo su cuerpo. No tenía más de cuarenta años, pero en su corta vida de agente había conseguido muchos cargos, convirtiéndose en una leyenda del FBI, pero ahí estaba, encerrado en un edificio de Nueva York por culpa de unos errores que casi no tenían importancia para gente como Elena o Tyler.

El único sonido perceptible para Tyler en ese instante era el de su corazón que latía a mil por hora contra su pecho, se mordió la lengua con fuerza y se repitió así mismo que volver a mostrar su desacuerdo en voz alta podría llevarle a perder todos sus privilegios en ese lugar.

\- Señorita Gilbert. -repitió su nombre, saboreando cada palabra, alterando aún más a un sobreprotector Tyler.- Como sea. -tomó unos papeles de la mesa y los juntó en varios puñados.- Señor Lockwood.

El aludido puso los pies sobre la **tierra** y clavó sus ojos en su jefe, recordando las normas de protocolo murmuró un "sí, señor" de la forma más tranquila que supo.

\- Primero de todo, ¿puede ahora decirme lo que piensa al respecto sobre que la señorita Gilbert intervenga en el _Caso Petrova_?

Caso Petrova, uno de los casos más importantes del FBI y también uno de los pocos que aún no habían podido resolver debido a la protección que se cernía sobre él, nadie podía confiar en nadie, nadie podía acceder a ninguna información con relevancia, básicamente porque los datos eran más que escasos. Lo único que se sabía con claridad es que los Pierce negociaban con una droga muy particular pero no había nada que pudiese aclarar "droga particular" ni nada relacionado con el narcotráfico, pero eran muchas las muertes y las desapariciones misteriosas que se relacionaba sobre esa familia y ahora, por primera vez en años, podían meterse en el círculo de confianza de Katherine Pierce, pero a costa de la vida de su prima. Elena Gilbert.

Miro de reojo a la castaña, la conocía demasiado bien para no saber que la idea de participar en una misión suicida como esa, era la mejor noticia que podrían haberle dado, pero claro, acababa de salir de la universidad y había accedido al FBI, no por contactos sino por sus altas calificaciones y por su expediente, era obvio que una idea tan estúpida como estar infiltrada en una misión era algo digno de su felicidad.

Si tan solo supiera.

\- Señor. -se quejó, apretó los puños con fuerza, se sentía impotente, no importaba lo que él dijera en esos momentos, Saltzman y su prima tendrían la última palabra.- Es demasiado **joven **e inexperta, puede ser peligroso.

Saltzman asintió pensativo, un atisbo de esperanza se reflejó en los ojos oscuros de Tyler Lockwood pero desapareció tan rápido como vino, en cuanto la señorita Gilbert coreada por los demás compañeros se puso delante del agente especial.

\- Señor Saltzman, es todo un placer que cuente conmigo. -dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente. En ese momento todo se volvió oscuro para Tyler Lockwood.

Desde que eran muy pequeños, Tyler siempre había sentido la necesidad de proteger a Elena de una forma casi obsesiva, no eran primos de sangre, pero sus padres se habían criado juntos como si se tratasen de familia, desde que eran unos niños se habían llamado "_primos_" como si se tratase de una palabra mágica que quería decir que eran inseparables, como dos almas gemelas. Tyler siempre había estado pendiente de Elena, pasase lo que pasase, él estaba ahí para ella, en lo bueno y en lo malo, intentando por todos los medios evitar que la chica sufriera algún daño, físico o emocional, incluso durante mucho tiempo amenazó a todos los chicos que se fijaban en ella para evitar que le hicieran lo mismo que le hacía él a otras chicas, pero claro, eso nunca acabó bien. Elena era demasiado orgullosa, decidida e independiente, la idea de que un hombre o alguien la controlarse le desagrada, más de una vez habían discutido y peleado durante horas por la misma historia.

Tyler era demasiado sobreprotector. Por eso, cuando la chica, ambos mejor dicho, decidieron estudiar carreras similares supieron que eso tampoco acabaría bien, pero la diferencia de edad y de especialidad fue algo ventajoso, no tenían porqué coincidir, hasta ahora.

Mientras Tyler seguía sumergido en sus recuerdos y en su debate interno. Elena salió del despecho con una sonrisa en los labios, casi podía sentir como la mandíbula empezaba a molestarla, como si se encontrase en una nube paseó por toda la sala hasta alcanzar la cafetería, todas las personas que pasaron a su alrededor no comprendían el porqué de su felicidad, pero es que Elena en esos momentos se sentía en el paraíso, a punto de acceder a él mejor dicho.

Tyler no perdió la oportunidad y salió corriendo en su dirección, la felicidad de Elena tenía los minutos contados.

\- ¡Elena! -la voz de Tyler la devolvió a la realidad, la puerta de la cafetería se cerró de un portazo mientras Elena continuaba su camino hasta la máquina de café, rodó los ojos al saber lo que venía a continuación.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? -bufó aburrida, miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar una cesta de frutas, tomó una **manzana** verde y otra roja.- ¿Cual crees que viene mejor para mi dieta?

En dos zancadas Tyler se puso a su altura, pegó un golpe en la mesa provocando que varias piezas de fruta resbalaran hasta caer, pero Elena no reaccionó, encogiéndose de hombros le pegó un mordisco a la roja, dejando la verde en su sitio.

\- ¿De qué mierda vas, tía?

Frunció el ceño al segundo mordisco.- ¿Tía? ¿En serio?

\- No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, Elena. -se alejó de ella, porque realmente no se sentía con fuerzas para controlarse, en cualquier momento iba a olvidar que se encontraba delante de su amiga e iba a acabar haciendo una locura.

\- Tyler, vale ya. Se acabó. -intentó cortar por lo sano.- Somos adultos. Soy adulta, supéralo. -tomó fuerzas y se sentó en la encimera y balanceó las piernas mientras observaba sus tacones negros.

\- No. No. No. -bufó bastante enfadado, rojo como estaba, los ojos le brillaban de la furia contenida, Elena podía jurar, que desde esa distancia, podía sentir como la sangre le bullía con fuerza amenazando con destrozar todo cuanto existía en un par de metros de distancia.- ¿¡Cómo te atreves, Elena!?

\- ¡No tengo la culpa! -dio un salto para enfrentarse a él, un chico, otro becario como la señorita Gilbert, entró en la sala en ese momento, pero la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó la pareja le hizo retroceder y murmurar una disculpa.- Mira lo que has conseguido.

\- Yo no he asustado a ese crío. Espera, ¡tu también eres una maldita cría!

\- Me han elegido a mi, Tyler. -sonrió dulcemente.- Jódete, haznos un favor mutuo. -los señaló a ambos.- Desaparece de mi vista ahora.

\- Ahora me doy cuenta. -soltó una carcajada vacía y fría.- Todo esto lo haces para fastidiarme. Todo para llamar la atención porque Elenita tiene que ser la más importante.

No supo qué fue, si el tono de burla de su mejor amigo o la idea que tenía este de ella, en realidad no tenía importancia, porque tampoco iba a dar explicaciones de su siguiente movimiento, alzó el puño e intentó golpearle en la mejilla, pero Tyler, como buen agente, recibió el golpe con un bloqueo y aprovechó esa oportunidad para demostrarle que el mundo no era un cuento de hadas donde todo pasa en honor a la protagonista.

\- ¿No te das cuenta, Elena? Esto no es un juego de niños, no es como cuando buscabas cabrearme, esto es serio.

\- ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! -se encontraba paralizada contra la encimera donde antes había estado sentada, la falda de tubo le dificultaba el movimiento, sus tacones se doblaron de tal forma que sus pies estaban bloqueados contra los de Tyler, tenía la mejilla pegada en la mesa y el cuerpo en una posición que era más que dolorosa.- ¡Hijo de puta…!

\- ¿Sabes qué estoy haciendo? ¿O el porqué?

\- Lo único que sé es que estás como una puta cabra. -murmuró molesta, intentó forcejear pero lo único que consiguió es que el chico aumentara el agarre.

\- Intento demostrarte que el mundo es peligroso, nena. Que el Caso Petrova no es para ti, ¿no te das cuenta que ha muerto gente? ¿Qué puedes morir si te descubren? -susurró contra su oído, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.- ¿No te das cuenta, de que me importas? Lo eres todo para mi...

\- Ty...- susurró cohibida, el chico soltó un poco su agarre al ver que Elena no se resistía y que parecía estar entrando en razón.- ¿En verdad te importo? También me importas. -dijo con voz melosa, rompiendo todos lo esquemas del moreno que no esperaba para nada un acto tan humano.- Pero…

Tyler tendría que haberlo visto venir. Elena nunca era tan humana con él, nunca lo era, siempre había intentando demostrar ser una persona fuerte y valiente, esta vez no iba a ser una excepción, en un tiempo récord, la chica le golpeó en el estómago, le dio un barrido y lo tiró al suelo, lanzando todo su peso contra él.

\- Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me juzgues por ser una mujer.

Tyler estaba literalmente boquiabierto, Elena salió de la sala echa un desastre, sabía que había actuado mal, pero es que estaba cansada de que todos la tomaran por una niña pequeña que necesita siempre vigilancia, por una vez alguien había visto algo en ella y no pensaba defraudar a esa persona.

Alaric bajó las escaleras con varios documentos en las manos, iba acompañado de dos agentes más, entre ellos se encontraba una chica rubia de unos treinta y cinco años, era su mano derecha, más que eso, es como si se tratase de su confidente más directa, cuando cruzaron la esquina, la otra chica, aún más joven, pelo negro y ojos azules, se despidió con un gesto, dejando a la pareja de amigos completamente solos.

La rubia sonrió, se pasó la mano por el cabello para arreglarlo, estaba hecho un desastre y esa coleta no favorecía nada su belleza. Aprovechó ese momento para frenar a su amigo, no a su jefe. Después de lo que había sucedido en la reunión se moría de ganas de hablar con él y dejarle claro su posición en todo ese asunto.  
\- Y bien. -le sonrió complaciente, Saltzman puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que intentar largarse era misión imposible, comprobó que nadie pudiese escucharlos.- ¿No vas a decirme nada? Te has reído en su cara, Ric.

Alaric frunció el ceño.  
\- Espera, ¿que? -no esperaba para nada esas palabras.

\- Sabes de lo que te hablo.

\- Sí, pero pensaba que todo esto iba por lo de la becaria.

\- Sabes que odio ese término. -rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. - Es una mierda ser becaria, bastante es lo que una tiene encima cuando empieza a trabajar en un mundo tan complejo como este.

Era cierto, Lexi nunca había tenido una vida laboral digna, todos se habían reído de ella cuando aspira a trabajar en el FBI, lo veían una misión imposible, una locura para una mujer que vivía en un mundo de hombres, pero después de tragar tanta mierda lo consiguió, ahí estaba, siendo una de las mejores agentes del cuerpo, aunque fuese en el ámbito de la oficina.

\- Alexia. -gritó Kai desde la otra punta de la sala, le señaló el teléfono nervioso.

Lexi asintió.

\- Te ha salvado la campana, pero escúchame bien, Tyler es lo mejor que te ha tocado. No lo jodas mas.

Con un sutil movimiento de cadera se alejó de su amigo. Alaric procesó sus palabras unos segundos más, pero no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez Tyler era un buen partido pero más lo era la pequeña Elena Gilbert.

_Una habitación oscura, una figura oculta entre las sombras, una sonrisa diabólica, unos ojos hermosos, angelicales._

Elena soltó el ebook cuando la puerta del despacho de Alaric Saltzman se abrió de par en par, llevaba esperando al agente desde hacía unos quince minutos y aunque no había sido mucho tiempo, pero el suficiente para ponerse nervioso, escrutó su rostro en busca de un indicio que le indicara que estaba pensando.

Pero nada, con el rostro relajado Saltzman cerró la puerta y se sentó en su silla, Elena no se movió en ningún momento, el silencio inundó el lugar y el único sonido perceptible era el de su corazón apunto de romperse en mil pedazos, ¿y si tenía razón Tyler? ¿y si esto era demasiado para ella? ¿debería haber dicho que no?

\- ¿Preparada? -le miró extrañada, casi sin comprender a que se estaba refiriendo, pero en cuanto vio el expediente lo entendió perfectamente, casi avergonzada asintió. - No lo abras.

\- Oh. -no era una mujer que se sonrojara muy a menudo, pero ahora mismo estaba roja como un tomate.

\- Elena, ¿puedo llamarte así? -no esperó a que respondiera.- Creeme cuando te digo que lo mejor es que no aceptes, pero si quieres crecer en este mundo, tienes que arriesgarte. Cuando abras ese expediente, estarás dentro si o si. Todo ahí es confidencial, son muy pocos lo que han accedido a él.

Asintió de nuevo, quería decir algo ingenioso pero se veía incapaz de abrir la boca y mucho menos para decir algo coherente.

\- ¿Preparada? -le volvió a repetir. Esta vez lo entendió a la primera, abrió el expediente sin esperar su aprobación y lo primero que se encontró fue, en palabras gigantes, "Caso Petrova", cientos de fotos pasaron por sus ojos, muchas notas, muchas letras, todo a una velocidad casi imperceptible.- Elena.

\- ¿Si? Esto es…

\- Podrás leerlo con tranquilidad, pero ahora escúchame, Tatiana Pierce apareció muerta hace dos semanas.

Nadie sabía eso, Elena era la primera persona, después de Alaric que conocía la noticia y eso fue superior a sus fuerzas, si la cabeza de esa trama de narcotráfico estaba muerta, ¿para qué todo este lío?

\- Las personas de mayor confianza de los Pierce han dado un chivatazo, buscan a una mujer de unos veintitantos años, morena de ojos café, estatura media… todo viene ahí. -le entregó otra hoja.- Es como una especie de casting, no sé que están buscando ni para qué, pero necesitamos entrar ahí.

\- Por eso me ha elegido. -se sintió un poco decepcionada, una vez más la habían elegido por su físico.

\- Cierto. Pero también sé que estás capacitada para este gran salto. Depende de ti.

\- Sabe el porqué de este casting. -le señaló la hoja.- Es raro, digo, algún día tendrá que salir a la luz que la cabeza de esa familia a muerto, alguien tendrá que sucederla.

\- Será su hija. Katherine Pierce, no tenemos información de ella, lo único que sabemos es que se ha pasado toda su vida encerrada en un convento, no sabemos más nada. Tampoco sabemos quien ha llamado y ha puesto en marcha esta idea tan disparatada.

Elena revisó los documentos por encima, esa misma noche se leería con detenimiento toda la información hasta aprenderla de memoria si era necesario, iba a involucrarse, a arriesgarse si era necesario, estaba dispuesta a eso y mucho más, solo para demostrar al mundo de que era capaz Elena Gilbert.

\- Dígame, ¿qué debo hacer?

Alaric sonrió pareciendo con ese gesto aún más joven, tomó los documentos de las manos de Elena, se levantó sosteniendo aún sus manos y tiró de ella para abrazarla, fue un gesto incómodo pero es que Alaric se caracterizaba por ser una persona demasiado cercana, amable y tolerante, aunque ese gesto le pilló desprevenida, Gilbert no dudó en corresponderle, sabiendo que esto, la misión, le abriría muchas puertas a un mundo nuevo.

Si, estaba preparada.

O eso creía.

* * *

¡Hola!

Nueva historia. Lo sé, no debería, pero decidí apuntarme al reto anual del foro, así que, de todas las historias que rondaban mi cabeza y mi cuaderno, esta era la que más me gustó -mentira, fue la que más me llamó la atención, también es la más breve que tengo en mente.- así que espero, con ansias, leer vuestras opiniones al respecto, no subiré de forma muy seguida, pero como será una historia breve, tendréis episodios cortos y se supone, que seguidos, pero claro, ya me conocéis, mi prioridad es Calle Bourbon y Sweet Child Of Mine.

Sed pacientes. También quería decir que esta historia no parece lo mejor que he escrito, pero que le deis una oportunidad. Agradeceré enormemente vuestros comentarios.

Un beso.


	2. I

_¡Nueva actualización!_

_Empecemos el lunes..._

* * *

**Episodio I:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena tomó la taza de café con ojos cansados, se había pasado toda la noche leyendo los documentos que Alaric le había proporcionado, sin añadir a la lista que también había estado atendiendo llamadas de sus padres, de Tyler y de sus amigos de la universidad a los cuales no podía decirles que por fin estaba trabajando, en serio, con el FBI, debido a que se trataba de una misión secreta.

Saboreó el café, amaba esas tazas enormes repletas de nata y de chocolate, hacía que el sabor amargo del café fuese dulce y agradable, casi perdonó a Tyler por su atrevimiento de haber aparecido a las cinco de la mañana en su casa, pero bueno, un café y unos bollos era la forma perfecta de declarar la paz. Temporal, por supuesto.

\- ¿Todo bien? -se atrevió a preguntar mientras miraba una basurita en una de sus uñas. Elena se tomó un segundo en contestar, saboreando la nata.

\- ¿Esa es tu forma de preguntarme si he cambiado de opinión? -se lamió el labio para limpiarse el resto de la bebida.- Si me has traído los bollos de arándanos te contesto con una sonrisa nada falsa en mi rostro.

Tyler soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

\- Wow, tengo que hacer esto más a menudo. -bromeó entregándole una bolsa repleta de bollos de sabores.- No sé si hay de arándanos, lo único que hice fue señalar el mejor puñado de dulces.

\- Bueno. -le sonrió con ternura, registró la bolsa dándose cuenta de que no estaba su favorito, al final se decantó por el bollo más grande y jugoso.- Mmm, adiós dieta.

Tyler soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de placer que ponía su amiga solo con olisquear el dulce. Se había pasado toda la noche recapacitando, gastando energía en cosas inútiles para caer rendido en la cama y no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero al final ni había podido dormir ni mucho menos ser paciente, por eso, en cuanto el reloj marcó las cinco cogió el camino desde su casa hasta la de Elena, el frío mañanero y un café ayudaba a despejar a cualquiera, pero claro, eso no se lo iba a decir a su amiga, no si quería tener una oportunidad.

En ese camino había podido pensar cual sería la mejor forma de convencerla sin parecer un obseso del control, ni mucho menos un macho alfa. Y ahí estaba, con un único plan en mente, engatusar a Elena Gilbert.

\- ¿Y como te va con el papeleo? -le señaló la mesa que los rodeaba, repleta de documentos, una tablet encendida, una pizarra enfrente llena de flechas y fotografías, estaba claro que Elena había hecho su trabajo, había estado analizando con detalle toda la información recopilada.- Parece... _interesante_.

Elena asintió observando todo, la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta del desastre que había montado en muy pocas horas, su apartamento no era muy grande pero en cuanto se llenaba de cosas o estaba un poco desordenado, parecía aún más pequeño, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro, iba a tener que recoger y ordenar todo eso. Tomó su teléfono con la mano que tenía libre y comprobó la hora, no eran más que las seis y hasta las ocho no debía estar en la agencia.

\- Debería recoger todo esto y ducharme. -mordisqueó sin ganas el bollo de crema catalana.- Esto es lo que más odio de trabajar.

\- Tranquila princesita. -se levantó.- Yo me encargo.

Frunció el ceño desconfiada.- ¿A cambio de qué? Ty voy a seguir con esto.

Tyler guardó silencio durante unos segundos que para Elena fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, no tenía ganas de discutir con su amigo ahora, era una gran pérdida de tiempo.

\- Solo voy a recoger esto. Descansa un rato.

Elena se levantó con la taza de café y desapareció por la habitación, Tyler no le quitó ojo en todo momento y en cuanto desapareció de su campo visual cayó rendido en la silla, se pasó las manos por el cabello y miró todo el desorden que había montado su amiga en tan poco tiempo, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir?

Elena salió de la ducha totalmente relajada y como nueva, se miró en el espejo unos segundos, preparándose para el golpe de Tyler, le conocía demasiado bien para saber que no iba a estar muy tranquilo con su decisión. Salió del cuarto de baño completamente vestida, llevando unos tacones en una mano y en la otra el cepillo, caminó hasta el salón, se oía el sonido del televisor por lo que pensó que ahí sería un buen lugar para encontrarse a su amigo.

\- Wow. -comentó soltando los zapatos en el suelo. Todo estaba totalmente ordenado, se asomó a la cocina y vio que todo estaba perfecto, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado en la ducha? - ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- ¿Limpiar? -miró a su alrededor como quien no quiere la cosa. Tyler estaba destrozado, en un tiempo récord había ordenado y escondido todo lo que estaba estorbando, estaba incluso sudando, por lo que solo llevaba puesto su camisa y los jeans por supuesto, pero nada quedaba de la imagen prometedora de hacía una media hora.- No ha sido nada, Gilbert.

\- Ya, claro. -se sentó a su lado.- ¿Te has comido todos los bollos?

\- No. -frunció el ceño, intentó recordar dónde había metido la bolsa de bollos.- Pero no importa, dime, ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- ¿Ahora?

\- No, en general, Elena. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues al FBI?

\- Tyler. -empezó, no queriendo discutir eso ahora que estaba totalmente relajada, se acomodó en el sofá y le miró suplicante.- ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

\- Podemos. -asintió.- Pero no debemos. Elena es arriesgado, tu lo has visto. -le señaló la mesa donde había dos o tres cajas con documentos rigurosamente guardados.

Elena asintió siguiéndole con la mirada. Había estado leyendo y releyendo durante horas, por supuesto que sabía que era arriesgado, que seguramente se arrepentiría, pero es que no estaba en su mano rendirse, no sin haberlo intentado, ella sabía muy bien en donde se metía cuando decidió aceptar ese trabajo, cuando se metió en ese mundo, no podía quitarse ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que se propuso hace unos años: demostrarle al mundo quién era realmente Elena Gilbert.

\- Lo he visto. -se giró para enfrentarlo.- Pero quiero hacerlo, Ty.

\- Vale, no voy a discutir. -se levantó, la chica no le retuvo, sabía que lo mejor era que se marchara por las buenas si intentaba retenerlo acabarían peleando y lanzándose cosas en la cabeza. El moreno tomó sus cosas, tras una última mirada desapareció cerrando con un portazo.

Elena negó con la cabeza, cuando sonó el timbre bufó molesta, ¿ahora quién la molestaba? Con cuidado de no tropezar -pues aún había algunas cajas en el suelo- llegó a la puerta encontrándose a un suplicante Tyler.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

\- Que he venido andando. -se encogió de hombros.- Necesito que alguien me lleve al trabajo. ¿Te importa?

Siempre era así con Tyler, nunca estaba conforme con nada pero siempre estaba ahí, como un perrito detrás suya, lamiéndole el culo o mordiéndole la mano cuando lo veía oportuno, pero aún así lo quería mucho, en contra de lo que muchos pensaban, para ella Tyler era importante.

Lexi llegó temprano esa mañana. Alaric le había pedido expresamente que ayudara a la nueva a adaptarse lo mejor posible a su personaje, no le molestaba ayudar, pero si le fastidiaba mucho que estropea sus planes a noche para decirle algo que podría perfectamente haberle informado por correo o por mensaje, pero no, tenía que sacar su **arrogancia** a relucir para fastidiarla.

No era **sano** el trabajo en exceso, pero menos saludable era escuchar a Saltzman a cada segundo, ¿sentía él lo mismo cuando iba a fastidiarle?

Frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta de vestir de color melocotón que había cogido esa mañana, no le agradaba para nada el color, pero con sus nuevos pantalones negros quedaba de lujo, con ese pensamiento se dirigió directamente a la sala de pruebas.

Alaric, Kai y la señorita Gilbert ya estaban allí, no le sorprendía que el primero fuese puntual, pero no esperaba para nada eso de parte de Malakai, era extraño tenerlo allí sin que las calles estuviesen puestas o sin que hubiese empezado el telediario de las ocho, pero bueno, no iba a objetar nada.

\- Buen día. -saludó formalmente.- ¿Nerviosa, señorita Gilbert?

La aludida alzó la cabeza rápidamente, mostrando así su nerviosismo, antes de poder responder, Kai soltó una carcajada, acompañada de un guiño.

\- ¿Con esas ocurrencias empiezas la mañana, Lex?

\- No me llames Lex. -le escupió con odio, recordando lo que pasó ayer por la tarde, Alaric alzó una ceja suspicaz y Elena, nerviosa, carraspeó un poco. Una cosa era estar nerviosa y otra no ser una profesional.- Señorita Gilbert.

\- Señorita Branson. No estoy nerviosa, no más de lo políticamente correcto. -le sonrió dulcemente.- Estoy preparada, para cualquier cosa.

\- Perfecto. -se adelantó Saltzman, captando la atención de todos los presentes, necesitaba hacerse notar, estaba claro que sus dos subordinados habían perdido el norte durante unos minutos, Lexi se sintió avergonzada y Kai, bueno, el seguía en ese mismo estado de indiferencia natural en él.

Los tres siguieron al agente especial por un largo pasillo. Elena admiraba el lugar mientras intentaba pasar desapercibida, no quería que se notara que era una novata -algo obvio viendo su estado- pero aún así era inevitable ver lo enorme que era el edificio donde se alojaban y los subterráneos que este portaba.

Llegaron a unos laboratorios, había gente trabajando allí, pero ese no era su destino, sino el archivo confidencial del FBI, por eso aceleró el paso cuando perdió de vista al muchacho de su edad, Kai, recordaba que se llamaba.

¿Que habría hecho Kai para subir tantos peldaños en tan poco tiempo? ¿Podría estar ella en esa misma situación de complicidad después de esa misión? su corazón se llenó de orgullo y satisfacción solo de pensarlo, si, quería eso, poder, fama y demostrarle así a todos lo que ella era.

Entraron a una sala, estaba todo a oscuras, por eso Elena no se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos allí, había una figura más, oculta en la oscuridad, admirando lo que sería su juguete durante el tiempo que durase esa misión suicida. Puede que no ganaran a los Petrova pero tal vez consiguiera acabar con esa familia desde otra perspectiva.

\- Elena. -se giró Saltzman.- ¿Puedo llamarte así? Vamos a trabajar codo con codo, quiero que te sientas lo más cómoda posible.

Asintió, era incapaz de articular palabra.

\- A partir de ahora, vas a ser Katherine Pierce. ¿Qué sabes de ella? -no sabía qué cosa le sorprendía más, saber que iba a robarle la identidad a la hija de una mafiosa muy poderosa o que le estuviese preguntando como si aún estuviese en la universidad, frunció el ceño.

\- Katherine Pierce, tiene 22 años, es hija de Tatia Petrova, la muchacha siempre ha estado internada en una localidad desconocida, no sabemos mucho más de ella, podemos imaginar que es morena, de tez oliva y ojos café. -frunció aún más el ceño.- Creemos que fue vista en un puerto de México, acompañada de Klaus Mikaelson, la mano derecha de Tatia.

Realmente no sabía mucho más de ella. Es como si nunca hubiese existido hasta hace muy poco tiempo, un fantasma que aparece justo en el momento adecuado descolocando todos los esquemas y movimientos de las mafias más cercanas. Katherine era una pieza clave, pero por lo poco que Elena sabía, esa chica no estaba preparada para llevar Petrova.

\- No sabemos mucho más, estuve revisando hasta el mínimo detalle el informe confidencial con fecha más reciente. Todo son suposiciones. Creemos que estuvo allí.

\- No creas tanto. -una figura salió de entre la oscuridad, Elena tardó en deslumbrar al desconocido- Fue vista. -la castaña frunció el ceño, tardó bastante en reconocer a esa persona, acento inglés, mirada desafiante, ojos claros, estatura media y esa maldita sonrisa de infarto.- Niklaus Mikaelson.

Elena se giró buscando una explicación, no era nadie para tomarse ese atrevimiento, pero Saltzman había afirmado que ella tenía que estar cómoda, no lo estaba y menos estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Niklaus Mikaelson era un mafioso de peor calaña que los Petrova, no le importaba matar para conseguir sus propósitos y estaba claro que eso era lo que quería hacer con este plan de aliarse al FBI.

\- Ni de coña. -gritó alucinada.- ¿¡Aliarse a _esto_!?¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? -le gritó a su superior, señalando sin ninguna vergüenza al sujeto que decía que iba a ayudarles, estaba claro que no quería su ayuda para hacer un bien a la sociedad sino para beneficiarse.

\- Tiene agallas. -susurró Kai al oído de Lexi, la chica asintió pero no le quitó ojo a la situación, quería ver lo que decía Alaric con respecto a la misión y al pacto con Klaus, sonrió al ver el gesto de rendición en sus ojos.

\- Elena, le necesitamos. No sabe nada del negocio Petrova, pero lo suficiente para poder meterte dentro.

\- ¿Y la verdadera Katherine?

\- Katherine no está preparada para esto. Necesita a alguien que la sustituya, una persona con carácter y con una salud… adecuada.

\- ¿Salud?

\- Padece la misma enfermedad que su madre. Se está muriendo. Su madre aguantó muchos años, pero Katherine está peor, necesita tener todo atado mientras se mete en tratamiento. Un tratamiento bestial.

\- ¿Qué clase de tratamiento? Si es verdad que está enferma debe estar registrada en algún lado, ¿no?

Miró a todos los presentes buscando una explicación coherente, ¿qué tenía esa familia entre manos? ¿a qué estaban jugando los Pierce con toda esta historia de la droga y la mafia? Claro, ese era el meollo de la cuestión. La clave para esa misión.

\- Como decía, necesitamos a una mujer con carácter y cualidades físicas muy similares a las suyas. Nadie la conoce, se presentará en sociedad en unos días. Tienes que ser tú.

\- ¿Y para qué necesitamos a Klaus?

\- Es la mano derecha de Katherine. Su consejero, gracias a él sabemos cómo es, le he citado aquí para que te vea con sus propios ojos. Eres muy parecida a Katherine, lo suficiente para que te elija a ti.

Elena se mordió la lengua para no soltar una barbaridad, sabía que era natural que el FBI contara con ayuda externa pero nunca pensó que ellos se rebajarían de esa forma, miró con recelo a Klaus, el chico le devolvió la mirada pero un gesto mucho más sereno que el suyo, demostrando así lo tranquilo que estaba al respecto.

Por supuesto, él sabía que aunque no contaran con ella, tendrían a otra ilusa para la misión, pero, ¿se podría permitir ser la ilusa?

\- ¿Y mi familia? ¿Amigos?

\- No te preocupes por eso. -interfiere Klaus, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la misma Elena.- Tienes que parecer ella, Katherine se encargará de que lo parezcas, olvídate de tu pelo rizado y de ese maquillaje.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué tienes tu que decir de como me maquillo?

\- Elena. -le riñó Alaric.- ¿Vas o no a aceptar?

La chica dudó unos segundos.

\- Si, claro. Estoy dentro.

El viaje en coche era peor que la prueba en la que se había visto envuelta horas atrás, distintos tipos de maquillaje, peinados, ropa, en un intento de encontrar la imagen perfecta para que la señorita Pierce pusiera sus ojos en ella, pero después de sentirse "preparada" se entera que tendrá que competir con cientos de personas con parecidos razonables, no estaba del todo preparada para ello, pero no dejaba de repetirse lo contrario.

Era una luchadora. Iba a demostrarlo.

O eso pensaba, porque en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, tras salir del auto, se dio cuenta que no estaba ni preparada ni con ganas de enfrentar esta locura. Miró por todos lados, el lugar era precioso, maravilloso, una pequeña mansión escondida al ojo humano. No solo se sentía incómoda, esa ropa que nunca llevaría, esa seguridad que aunque era propia de ella debía ocultar, nada estaba como debería estar, ella no era una cría inocente como tenía que parecer, y encima se sentía desprotegida, porque su única baza era Klaus -no se fiaba de él, por lo que no servía para nada. - se tocó el pendiente, un transmisor, comunicador y localizador, debía desconectarlo antes de entrar en la casa y conectarlo a los treinta segundos.

Todo eso sin llamar la atención.

Si, estaba preparada para esa locura.

* * *

_Hola a todos, ¿qué tal vuestro lunes? el mío agotador, examen a primera hora de la mañana, clases aburridas, todos preparando el viaje a granada, nada interesante. Bueno, antes de que me maten, dejo un par de indicaciones._

**Palabras usadas:** sano - arrogancia.

**Word(s):** 2,750

_Ahora si, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones._

_Un beso._


	3. II

_I'm back, bitches!_

* * *

**Episodio II**

.

.

.

La oscuridad dio paso a un enorme e infinito pasillo, cientos o tal vez, miles de luces se encendieron a medida que pasaba el tiempo, iluminando su silueta, casi cegando su visión. Sus brazos se extendieron hasta cubrir gran parte de su rostro, en un intento casi patético para proteger sus ojos de la intensidad de esa luz imparable, cayó con pesadez en el frío suelo, sus rodillas golpearon con fuerza el mármol, sus ojos, doloridos se vieron atraídos hacia el brillante suelo, aterrado, el azul de sus ojos dio paso a la realidad, el reflejo que el suelo le devolvió fue aún peor de lo que imaginaba. Su imagen, ¿era eso realmente él? ¿en qué se había convertido? miró con verdadero pánico sus manos, buscando de forma suicida la respuesta a sus plegarias, clavó sus uñas dañadas en su piel y profirió un grito desgarrador.

Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en sus labios, con cuidado tocó su rostro sin perder ni un segundo el contacto con el muchacho del suelo. Su reflejo.

Algo frío rozó su cuerpo tirando de él.

Lejos de ese maldito reflejo, de su otro yo, de su verdadero ser que había desaparecido por culpa de toda esa oscuridad que se cernía a su alrededor, hasta ahora.

En ese momento, sintió que un vacío le succionaba.

\- ¿¡Qué...!? -miró por todos lados mientras sentía como el agua o ese maldito líquido frío que recorría su cuerpo se extendiese, varias gotitas cegaron su vista momentáneamente, pero la risa de su mejor amigo le devolvió al presente.- ¿¡En qué mierda estabas pensando, Enzo!?

\- Tío tendrías que haberte visto, dabas pena. -se mofó, el aludido ni le prestó la menor atención, aún seguía muy afectado por el sueño, era demasiado real, casi ni quería mirarse en el espejo que tenía a su derecha, no quería ver esa imagen, nunca más.- ¿Me estás escuchando, colega?

\- No soy tu colega. -le escupió con odio, la mirada que le lanzó su amigo fue suficiente para saber que se había vuelto a pasar, que había vuelto a usar ese tono de agresividad poco apropiado para el mundo real, no para Enzo, él estaba más que acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor casi psicóticos, él nunca lo relacionaría por brotes pero la gente del mundo si, y debía aprender a calmarse.- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. -le restó importancia con esa sonrisa que te entraban ganas de borrarla con una hostia, pero el chico no hizo nada, se mantuvo lo más sereno posible teniendo en cuenta lo mal que lo acababa de pasar en esa maldita pesadilla.- Tengo noticias.

Enzo se acomodó. Casi vivía allí con él, en ese sótano de mala muerte situado en la zona más lujosa de la ciudad, debajo de uno de los edificios más prestigiosos del país, mientras le relataba sus últimas rencillas con no sabía quién para así conseguir no sabía qué o no le quedaba claro, pero al final, después de toda esa cháchara innecesaria, cuando por fin iba a desconectar y dejar a su amigo hablar solo sus oídos captaron algo de interés, ese nombre que provocaba que una bola de fuego ascendieron de la boca de su estómago hasta su garganta, rompiendo todos los filtros.

\- ¿¡Qué acabas de decir, de esa maldita hija de puta, zorra mal parida...!? -no se le entendió, pero era lo que ya imaginaba Enzo, por eso había querido aburrir a su amigo, para que el golpe fuese menor, sonrió débilmente, recordándole que quien estaba delante, no era esa zorra sino él, Enzo, su amigo.

Por eso cuando se cansó lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó levemente contra el sofá donde minutos atrás había dormido, recibiendo el mensaje se relajó un poco, pero no lo suficiente pues estaba pendiente de cada movimiento del inglés, como un animal esperando la oportunidad de lanzarse a la yugular de su presa.

\- Tatia Pierce ha muerto.

\- Increíble. -dijo a los minutos cuando Enzo ya creía que no iba a reaccionar, no supo cómo interpretar esa palabra, no es como si con eso tuviera la suficiente información para dar el siguiente paso, cuando le conoció no supo interpretar nada de sus movimientos, ahora, años después, se encontraba en la misma situación, su amigo no era un libro abierto, no era un manipulador, simplemente es que su alma no reflejaba nada, solo un vacío existencial, como muchas veces le había dicho en broma.

El moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache ligeramente húmedo por el sudor, hacía un buen rato que había despertado de la pesadilla pero eso no hacía que su cuerpo estuviese más relajado, su amigo acababa de darle la noticia que cambiaría su vida, otra vez, completamente y ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar, se sentía, ¿cómo se sentía realmente? ignorando a su acompañante se levantó con torpeza del sitio, caminó por la estancia como quien camina en suelo desconocido, miró por todos lados sin mirar nada concreto y por último, posó su mano dolorida en su pecho, realmente no sentía nada, ni satisfacción, ni decepción ni mucho menos placer.

La bruja había muerto y él estaba ahí, sufriendo en soledad.

Se mordió la lengua con fuerza hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, eso le recordaba que estaba vivo, que una vez más Tatia había ganado, incluso muerta.

\- Tío… -se acercó lentamente Enzo.- ¿Estás…?

Se giró de golpe, sobresaltando a un muy preocupado Enzo, el chico le había contado esto porque esperaba que sirviera para destruir a sus demonios, pero no, el ojiazul parecía más destrozado que de costumbre, ¿cómo era posible que un muchacho como él viviese la vida esperando el final? tenía toda la vida por delante y ahora, más que nunca.

\- No te entiendo, se ha acabado. Todo ha acabado. Tatia está muerta. Tus problemas están muertos. -no era su intención meter el dedo en la llaga, pero su amigo le estaba preocupando más de lo normal.

\- Lo sé. -le dijo de forma cortante.- Con Tatia todo se ha acabado, pero, ¿sabes cual es el problema? Que no he oído en ningún medio esa noticia, que mi teléfono no ha sonado diciendo que mi hermano está libre, ¡que en ningún momento mi hermana se ha despertado del maldito coma! ¡Eso me pasa, joder! ¡Que todo sigue igual! Esa maldita zorra habrá caído pero su imperio, eso si que no ha caído, ¡y lo quiero destruído! ¿¡qué parte no entiendes, quiere recuperar lo que una vez fue mío, para así destrozarlo con mis propias manos!? pero para eso necesito que Tatia sufra, y ahora… -abrió los brazos, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- No va a suceder, porque Tatia no podrá ver cómo su reino cae en mil pedazos. Aunque lo consiga.

\- Colega. -negó con la cabeza agotado, no quería hablar más con el inglés, le agradecía enormemente que le viniera con la noticia, pero para él eso no era suficiente, él quería acabar con Tatia y con el reinado de los Petrova, no con la mujer, sino con todo.

\- Lárgate, Enzo.

El inglés asintió, estaba escrito en su **sangre** aguantar los cambios de humor de su amigo, pero todo tenía un límite, y hacía rato que lo había roto en miles de pedazos, era mejor dejarlo como cosa perdida, que asimilara la noticia y que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

Cuando oyó como la puerta se cerraba se dejó caer contra la pared y miró el techo, intentando buscar ahí la respuesta a sus miedos, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que reposaba en el suelo desde la noche pasada, marcó los números con pesadez, como si hacer ese simple movimiento fuese poner en peligro su vida, tal vez lo era, no lo tenía del todo claro.

\- Te necesito. -susurró en cuanto oyó como alguien atendía el teléfono desde el otro lado, no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos en público pero todo cambiaba cuando la persona que estaba a su lado era Liz.- Duele demasiado.

\- Mi niño, ¿qué ha sucedido?

Liz no era su madre, pero para él si, le había criado cuando su madre murió y su padre decidió que lo mejor era darle todo a su amante, es ahí cuando Liz se convirtió en un pilar fundamental en su vida, era más que su nana, más que su amiga, más que una madre, lo era todo para él y aunque llevaba años sin verla, incluso sin hablar con ella, en cuanto supo lo de Tatia lo tuvo claro, la necesitaba porque sino iba a acabar haciendo una locura.

\- Ella ha muerto. ¿Qué hago?

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre la venganza, pequeño.

\- ¿Qué venganza, Liz? Está muerta. -estaba claro que todo el mundo pensaba lo peor de él, con temor giró su rostro hasta el pequeño espejo que había al lado de su cama, estaba destrozado, hecho pedazos pero aún podía verse reflejado, no sabía porque no lo había quitado de ahí pero tampoco iba a pensar mucho, le gustaba ver lo que quedaba de su antiguo yo y así darse cuenta que era lo que había cambiado para Enzo o para Liz para creer que haría una locura sin sentido.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Enzo no le había contado toda la verdad.

\- Liz, ¿qué no sé?

\- Pequeño. -empezó, la conocía muy bien, iba a darle uno de sus discursos y él no tenía tiempo ni ganas de aguantarlo.

\- O lo averiguo yo solo.

Liz no respondió, justo cuando iba a colgar la mujer decidió confesarle aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo comiéndole la cabeza.

\- Espero hijo. -el chico asintió satisfecho.- Hay algo que no te conté… tu padre, él me dijo, que ella tenía una hija, a la cual quería proteger de este mundo.

\- ¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?

\- Que Tatia tiene una heredera, no sé nada de ella, pero me imagino que antes de que corra la noticia de su muerte, ella saldrá para reclamar todo, o al final la gente se le echará encima y perderán todo lo que han conseguido.

\- Ojalá. Sería divertido ver como los Petrova caen en miles de pedazos, pero eso sería algo agradable, no, yo quiero algo peor, quiero destruir con mis propias manos el reinado de esa maldita zorra, aunque esté muerta.

\- Es una niña inocente.

\- La hija de Tatia Pierce no es inocente, lo dudo. ¿No tienes nada más?

\- Pero…

\- No importa, lo resolveré.

\- Te enseñé a ser **tolerante**, esa niña no tiene nada que ver con ese mundo donde tú te criaste.

\- Aún no lo entiendes, no pedí criarme en la miseria, Liz. Me lo quitaron todo, solo voy a devolverle el favor. Su nombre, era…

\- Catalina o algo así. -frunció el ceño.- No, era Katherine, creo que si.

\- Gracias, te quiero.

Colgó antes de escuchar la advertencia de Liz. El chico, con las fuerzas renovadas se incorporó hasta estar a la altura de los fragmentos del espejo que permanecían intactos, miró su reflejo, ojos azules, cabello negro y una sonrisa rota.

Si, seguía siendo el mismo.

El mismo que acabaría con la no tan inocente Katherine Pierce. Iba a demostrarle a esa niñata que nada ni nadie podía acabar con él y salirse de rositas, que la venganza y el odio no terminaba en la zorra de Tatia, no, eso también se heredaba, como él heredó la desgracia de su padre y de su familia.

Si, Damon Salvatore había vuelto a nacer.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que es un capítulo demasiado corto hasta para mi, no es por falta de inspiración, ni tampoco de tiempo (esto si influye más) sino porque esta historia tiene que ser breve por narices, ya sabéis las reglas del reto, prometo que si veo que todo es muy precipitado -no lo creo- haré secuela, pero por ahora centraros en como avanza la historia, porque a partir de ahora viene lo mejor, ya conocemos a nuestros dos protagonistas, Damon y Elena, también sabemos un poco más de su pasado e incluso podemos ver venir su futuro, ¿la cosa se pone interesante?

Juro que la siguiente actualización será para Calle Bourbon, lo prometo.

Un beso.

PD: Espero vuestras opiniones. Os quiero.

PD2: 1,896 word(s) (tolerante-sangre)


	4. III

**Palabras**: 3,147.

* * *

**Episodio III**

_._

_._

_._

Elena mira a su alrededor, las vistas son espectaculares dignas de una película, podría concederle eso a ese magnífico lugar, pero eso no hacía las cosas más sencillas, su cuerpo temblaba y no era por el aire fresco. Está atrapada allí, temporalmente, en una misión que puede costarle la vida, a ella y a muchísima gente, pero aún así no está dispuesta a tirar la toalla, a rendirse tan fácilmente, la habían elegido a ella, iba a demostrar que valía la pena. Sumida en sus pensamientos no notó la presencia de un grupo de sujetos trajeados que daban tanto miedo como el mismísimo Klaus Mikaelson, alguien tocó su hombro mandando una advertencia a su sistema nervioso. Se giró bruscamente, preparada para entrar en acción.

\- Señorita, su identificación. -ajeno a su reacción exagerada alzó la mano como si se tratase de un robot programado. La castaña tragó saliva sin comprender que mierda le estaba pidiendo.- ¿Señorita?

\- Oh, perdone. -le sonrió encerrándose en esa máscara que había inventado, esa máscara de inocencia y ternura, el hombre parecía inmune a ella.

Registró su bolso de arriba a abajo, sabía que no tenía identificación, es decir, ni Alaric ni nadie le había dado nada que se le pareciera por lo que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer en esa situación, ni tampoco podía hablar por el transmisor sin llamar la atención, el trajeado seguía mirándolo como si eso no fuese un problema, pero ella podía sentir perfectamente las miradas curiosas y no tan curiosas de los otros grupos.

\- Señorita. -se acercó otro de los trajeados cuando soltó un bufido al darse cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria.- ¿Puede acompañarnos?

Se giró de mala manera, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se preparaba para atacar pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los claros de Klaus Mikaelson algo se calmó en su interior, nunca aceptaría estar cómoda con ese sujeto pero por lo menos era alguien conocido, con una sonrisa falsa de disculpa los acompañó aprovechando ese momento para conectar con su equipo.

\- Alexia, no tengo ninguna identificación. -susurró pulsando su pendiente con fuerza, sabía que era cuestión de minutos tener que desconectarlo todo, pero antes necesitaba saber que mierda pasaba.

"Oh, mierda. Si, si... de eso se encargaba Kai... que diga ¡Parker!" -se tapó el oído al sentir la voz tan de cerca, miró al frente para encontrarse con los ojos acusadores de Klaus, no iba a reconocerlo pero estaba siendo demasiado descuidada, de reojo comprobó que nadie de atrás se hubiese percatado de su desliz.- "Lo siento Elena pero..."

\- Usted. -se acercó Klaus, tomó su brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo.- Apágalo, ahora. -y antes de soltarla le entregó una especie de pase, Elena supo al instante que se trataba de la dichosa identificación, bufó exasperada y adelantó a Klaus pero primero apagó todo aparato del FBI y comenzó la cuenta atrás.

En cuanto comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa pudo ver con sus propios ojos que no era la única persona que estaba allí, el lugar estaba repleto de cientos de mujeres jóvenes con características físicas muy similares, Elena no había tenido el placer de saber cómo era físicamente Katherine se había dejado llevar por lo que sus jefes sabían, es decir, por Klaus, por lo que ver a tanta mujer de su misma edad y con parecidos tan razonables supo que lo iba a tener muy crudo, ¿qué posibilidad había de que Katherine Pierce la eligiese a ella, entre tantas mujeres aún más dispuestas a ser las santas? Era una misión imposible. Frunció el ceño.

En cuanto puso un pie en la casa volvió a conectar el localizador y el transmisor, este último profirió un sonido insoportable, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se encendía una serie de luces, iluminando completamente el lugar.

Si, sus palabras no habían hecho justicia al lugar donde se encontraba. No necesitaba ni dar dos pasos más para saber que ese lugar estaba repleto, no sólo de mujeres, sino también de robots trajeados dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por los Petrova, ¿serían capaces de matar por ella? no iba a responder, preferiría pensar que simplemente estaban haciendo su trabajo: controlar a la multitud.

Tomó una copa de vino y se acercó hasta uno de los sofás. Alaric le había advertido que en esa clase de eventos, apuestas o subastas lo mejor era permanecer con tranquilidad, como si en vez de ser una de las piezas fuese un cliente más. Por eso, tras tomar una copa y acomodarse en el sofá miró hacia todas direcciones, memorizando cada detalle y recordando lo que le habían enseñado en la universidad.

Entonces recordó a Tyler. Frunció el ceño y se relamió las gotas de vino que resbalaban por sus labios rozados, odiaba estar cabreada con su amigo pero más odiaba ver como este seguía tomando esto como una venganza personal, ¿por qué siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer? ¿qué se creía, que no tenía vida personal? todo ese asunto, ese caza de brujas le estaba volviendo loca, ¿es que no podían ser los crios de siempre? Quería recuperar esa amistad, pero estaba claro que trabajando en el mismo sitio no iban a conseguir nada.

Soltó la copa de mala gana. Iba a ganar esa batalla, tal vez con eso su amigo se callara de una puta vez.

\- Señoritas. -empezó Klaus desde lo alto de la escalera, Elena desvío la mirada en esa dirección, algo llamó su atención, no supo si fue porque su mirada estaba clavada en su figura o porqué, pero un muchacho de más o menos de su edad, tal vez un poco más joven, reposaba pegado a la pared paralela a donde se encontraba ella, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, profundos, su mirada reflejaba algo que ella misma conocía: pánico. Pero aún así nadie parecía darse cuenta, apartó la mirada a tiempo para sentir a Klaus Mikaelson.- Todas sabéis porqué estáis aquí, os lo agradezco enormemente, pero varias de ustedes tendrán que abandonar la sala. -hizo un gesto con los dedos y varios de los trajeados se acercaron a distintas chicas, Elena las miró con rapidez, ¿por qué se las llevaban?- Como sabéis esto es un asunto serio. No queremos a intrusas en nuestra casa.

Klaus continúo hablando un rato más, explicando lo que ella ya sabía. Katherine Pierce saldría en una hora y media para decir el nombre de la asignada, las demás tendrían que marcharse, por lo menos las que aún permanecían allí, porque durante ese tiempo, Klaus se encargaría de deshacerse de la gran mayoría, ¿por orden de Katherine? No lo sabía, solo esperaba que ninguna salierae herida.

Salió al jardín en el mismo momento que otro grupo de muchachas abandonan el lugar acompañadas de más trajeados, ¿de dónde salían? ¿de "trajeados punto com"?

Sabía que Klaus no iría a por ella, pero si no dependía de él tenía que saber jugar bien sus cartas, no podía abandonar esa casa sin haber conocido personalmente a Katherine Pierce.

Un sollozo llamó su atención, rápidamente desvió la mirada en esa dirección, descubriendo que se había alejado bastante de la casa, una mueca apareció en sus labios al pensar que había salido del recinto sin apagar los transmisores, se tocó el pendiente para comprobar, que efectivamente, había fallado la señal, murmuró una maldición cuando sintió otra vez el mismo lamento. Se acercó con cuidado a la parte trasera, no había nadie por allí, sólo una muchacha vestida con un elegante traje de una pieza de color crema, como único abrigo llevaba un fular de tonos tostados, era una muchacha hermosa, lo supo en cuanto sus ojos café se cruzaron con los chocolate, era una belleza extraña, su piel era demasiado blanca para ese lugar, su cabello rozaba lo surreal y su mirada, era una mirada destrozada, perdida.

Atraída por esa imagen sacada del mismo paraíso del génesis se acercó hasta su lado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le ofreció un clinex, la chica lo tomó con delicadeza, sus ojos estaban hinchados dejando claro que llevaba un buen rato allí escondida llorando a moco tendido.

\- Gracias. -susurró, su acento le pilló desprevenida, ¿era Americana? lo dudaba, no era un acento sureño, ni mucho menos latino, era algo mucho más profundo.- Eres un cielo. -le sonrió abiertamente, eso la desconcertó aún más, ¿de dónde se había escapado esa diosa?

\- No te hagas problema. -le devolvió la sonrisa.- Soy Elena.

\- Yo... Katty. Me llaman Katty.

\- Bien, Katty, ¿a quién tengo que patearle el trasero? -se frotó las manos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Katty soltó una carcajada.- Hablo en serio, me gustas más cuando sonríes.

\- Te lo agradezco pero no tienes que pelearte con nadie. -le devolvió el pañuelo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se lo guardó en su pequeño bolso.- No es un buen día, mejor dicho, no está siendo el mejor año de mi vida.

\- Oh, lo lamento. -le tocó el hombro con la mano como una forma de transmitirle su pena.

\- No te preocupes, no lo entenderías.

\- ¿Estás aquí por lo de...? -no sabía porque no se atrevía a decirle lo de Katherine, tal vez porque con esa chica estaba demasiado cómoda como para pensar en ella como una enemiga o simplemente porque no la veía capacitada para ser la imagen pública de los Petrova, pero su sonrisa le demostró que sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba preguntando.

\- No, por Dios no.

No supo como tomarse eso, pero permaneció en silencio a su lado, si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida que lo mejor para pasar una pena o un dolor era quedarse callada y sola, podía ayudar a esa chica con su presencia pero dejaría que fuese ella la que decidiese confiar en ella.

Katty la observó de reojo, le agradeció enormemente que estuviese allí en silencio, su cercanía la reconfortaba.

\- Tengo que marcharme. -le dijo a los minutos al comprobar la hora en su reloj.- No quiero perderme el evento. -le sonrió levantándose y arreglándose la ropa, seguía sin sentirse cómoda con ese vestido ni mucho menos con esos tacones. Katty la observó en silencio y antes de que se marchara la frenó.- ¿Si?

\- Elena, ¿verdad? -asintió.- Tu si participas en este evento, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué...?

\- Bueno... necesito... el dinero.

\- ¿Quién te recomendó?

\- No puedo decir mis fuentes. -le sonrió con seguridad, tenía preparado un largo discurso para momentos así, si algo se le daba bien era memorizar.- Solo puedo decirte que soy la mejor para esto, me alegra no tener que competir contigo.

\- A mi también. -se arregló el dobladillo del vestido.- Suerte Elena, aunque no la necesitas.

\- Gracias, creo.

Salió de allí con prisa, en mitad del camino intentó contactar con el FBI, gracias a Dios pudo hacerlo antes de entrar en la casa.

"Joder, Elena, ¿dónde mierdas estabas?" -era Kai, estaba segura de ello." Dime que no te ha pasado nada, ¡dime algo!"

\- No me grites. -le aclaró.- Parker estoy bien, voy a entrar a la casa. -comprobó la hora.-Quedan unos minutos para que toda esta mierda acabe.

"No estés nerviosa, nadie te culpará porque no lo consigas" -eso si que le pilló desprevenida, con la guardia baja. "Lena, es tu primera misión, pero no la última"

\- Quiero hacerlo bien. -comentó.- No me culpes por ser una perfeccionista.

"Eres como mi prometida, Bonnie. Siempre quiere todo perfecto, todo bajo control" -hablaba de ella con una mezcla de dolor y orgullo, no quiso preguntarle el porqué, realmente no tenía una buena relación, ninguna en realidad, con ellos, por lo que prefirió asentir y desconectar.- "Recuerda, sé Katherine"

Si, era muy fácil decirlo.

Entró en la casa y soltó una exclamación; estaba casi completamente vacía, un grupo de chicas se aglutinaba alrededor de la escalera, Elena por instinto miró en la dirección donde antes se encontraba ese misterioso muchacho, pero no había ni rastro de él, en cuanto oyó a Klaus se acercó a la multitud, quedaban las mejores, Elena lo sabía y también sabía que si ella seguía allí era por Klaus y no por ser perfecta, recordó lo que Katty le había dicho.

\- Buenas tardes, de nuevo. -les sonrió como si en vez de ser Katherine la dueña de ese lugar fuese él, cuando la morena le acusó de querer conseguir el poder de los Petrova no fue por casualidad, sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz esa clase de gente como Klaus o Katherine, solo querían prestigio, poder.- Katherine ha llegado a una conclusión, pero antes nos gustaría que hicierais un brindis.

Antes de poder hacer o decir nada ya tenía una copa en la mano, miró al trajeado que se le había entregado y pudo comprobar como cada una de esas chicas tenía una copa entre sus dedos, no era casualidad, esas copas estaban asignadas, había un trajeado por copa.

Joder.

¿Qué hacía ahora?

\- Un brindis por este día, por ustedes y por su infinita paciencia. -Klaus también tenía una copa que alzó en dirección a las chicas, desconfiada Elena fingió que la probaba, podía sentir varias miradas clavadas en su nuca.- ¡Gracias por venir!

Una fila de trajeados apareció por encima de la escalera, nadie preparó a Elena para lo que iba a pasar a continuación, sus ojos se dirigieron de forma automática a la figura vestida de crema que acompañaba a esos hombres, se veía tan idílico, tan fuera de lugar, pero ahí estaba, esa pequeña muchacha rodeada de gorilas presidiendo la sala.

\- Mi nombre es Katherine Pierce, agradezco con todo mi corazón vuestra presencia. Todas las que sintáis que os estais mareando o que vais a sufrir algo parecido un infarto no os asustéis, es una pequeña droga que os hará olvidar esta velada.

¿Droga? Miró su copa con ojos vidriosos, no acababan de drogarla, ¿cierto? miró a su alrededor, varias de las chicas que estaban allí estaban sufriendo esos efectos, todos en la sala parecían tan confusos o más que Elena.

Tenía que salir de allí, en cuanto miró hacia la puerta sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, todo empezó a volverse borroso y lo último que oyó fue una risa suave y delicada.

Oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentía peor que una resaca de fin de semana o que una semana sin dormir por culpa de los exámenes finales, intentó fijar la vista en el algún punto de donde se encontraba pero era incapaz de hacerlo sin sentir otro mareo, se removió inquieta pero estaba maniatada o algo peor.

\- Cálmate. -el acento inglés de Klaus la espabiló completamente, aunque sentía la boca seca estaba dispuesta a soltar unas cuantas burradas por la boca.- Señorita Petrova.

Pero calló. Una figura delgada y vestida de colores claros se sentó enfrente de ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos, la sonrisa blanca de Katherine la desconcertó aún más.

\- Bienvenida Elena, o mejor dicho. Bienvenida Katherine Pierce.

¿Lo había conseguido? ¡Lo había conseguido!

Cayó en un profundo sueño pero no sin antes murmurar un "lo conseguí". Los días pasaron, aunque Elena pudo informar directamente al FBI para decir que estaba dentro, no pudo ir en persona por lo que Tyler y compañía estaban bastantes nerviosos, pero Elena consiguió calmar la situación por lo menos para sus compañeros, Tyler era otra historia, solo esperaba que no hiciera ninguna estupidez. Elena no confiaba en Klaus, pero tuvo que hacerlo para poder sobrevivir en ese lugar, durante esos días estuvo encerrada estudiando todo lo que Katherine y sus consejeros creyeron conveniente, incluso le arreglaron el cabello, ni de lejos se parecía al de Kath, pero por lo menos tenía un pase, perfilan su maquillaje, incluso estuvo a base de unos líquidos y potingues para agravar su voz mientras que intentaban enseñarle el acento búlgaro.

Si, búlgaro. Todo esto si que era una locura, pero al final lo consiguió de tal forma que ya estaba presentable para una convención pública -no pública, pública, pero sí preparada para los mafiosos más importantes de la zona.- iban a demostrar que Katherine estaba de vuelta y que Petrova continuaba.

\- Te pondrás esto.- desde el espejo Elena comprobó lo que Katherine le estaba ofreciendo, un traje de dos piezas de color negro y unos tacones del mismo tono, agradeció internamente que eso se acercara más a su look habitual.- Deberás llevar el cabello recogido.

\- ¿Qué...? -primero se lo alisaba, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, y ahora le pedía que se lo recogiese, ¿en serio?

\- Lena, cariño. Sé que no es tu estilo, pero me he criado en un convento tiene que parecer que vienes de ahí, que eres inocente y delicada, un objetivo.

Objetivo. Ella era el conejillo de indias, mientras que Katherine tomaba las decisiones correctas, ella era la imagen pública, si mataban a alguien o atentaban a alguien esa sería ella, pero Katherine estaría sana y salva. Aún así había algo que no cuadraba.

\- Katherine. -se giró para tomar la ropa.- ¿Por qué...?

\- No preguntes, es mucho mejor.

No le dejó responder pues salió de allí mucho antes. Tras vestirse varios trajeados la acompañaron a la entrada, el lugar estaba repleto de personas, de distinta edad y clase pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar cada detalle con la precisión que ella creía correcta, tantas luces, tanta atención iban a acabar con ella. Apretó los puños y sonrió con serenidad como había practicado todos esos días, pero fue inevitable que su rostro se transformara completamente al ver a una figura totalmente fuera de lugar acercarse hasta ella. Era un hombre alto, de cabello azabache y ojos claros, mirada decidida y una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a sus ojos pero que aún así fue encantadora, por un momento dejó de escuchar a Klaus y a la multitud, es como si solo estuvieran ellos dos, el muchacho clavó sus ojos en los suyos y algo cambió, algo imperceptible, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron, era como en sus libros, donde el book boyfriend se acercaba hasta la heroína, la tomaba en brazos y le decía cuánto la quería y la besaba con necesidad.

Pero claro, eso no era un libro de romance, ni ningún libro en realidad, en cuanto el chico subió las escaleras, ella descendió con la misma necesidad, la gente percatándose del gesto empezó a alterarse, el mismo Klaus la llamó antes del incidente.

\- Tu... -susurró el muchacho en cuanto la alcanzó, tenerlo más de cerca era como estar a punto de rozar el cielo, Elena no era de las típicas chicas que se dejaban llevar por un flechazo o una conexión, pero es que eso era lo que sentía al verse reflejado en esos profundos ojos azules, sentía una conexión inexplicable, única.

La sonrisa de ese desconocido fue lo último que vio cuando sintió un cuchillo rozar su delgado cuerpo.

* * *

¡HE VUELTO Y A LO GRANDE!

He estado un par de días sin internet, desconectada casi absolutamente, pero, ¿a qué no sabéis que he estado haciendo? ¡ESCRIBIENDO! Si, he adelantando muchísimo con Su Reflejo, tanto que tengo hasta el episodio siete, lo suficiente como para tener todo abril cubierto, así que tendréis de mi lo suficiente.

¿Me contáis que os ha parecido este episodio? Se viene lo bueno, lo prometo.

Ah si, este capítulo va dedicado a las "**Kai's Girls**" ellas sabrán a lo que me refiero :P

¡UN BESO ENORME!

PD: Ya ni digo que tenéis que ser pacientes, porque lo sabéis, SCOM y CB siguen en pie, sed pacientes. ¿Veis? lo he vuelto a decir XD.


	5. IV

**Palabras:** 2,934

* * *

**Episodio IV**

_._

_._

_._

Cuando Elena decidió aceptar su puesto en el FBI no solo lo hizo para demostrar a todas aquellas personas que tenía lo que había que tener para meterse en ese mundo de hombres sino que también lo hizo para ayudar a aquellas personas que la necesitasen, quería ser una heroína como la de sus libros, quería ser totalmente independiente, no necesitar a un hombre para defenderse o sobrevivir, no quería ser la típica damisela en apuros. Había manejado armas, muchísimas y hasta ese momento nunca les tuvo miedo, pero ahora, que sentía el filo de ese cuchillo en su cuerpo supo que no estaba preparada, que nunca lo estuvo realmente, su rostro reflejaba pánico, sus ojos parecían estar a punto de saltar de sus órbitas, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja de papel pero al final, lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era el odio que destilaban esos penetrantes ojos azules.

\- Maldita zorra. -siseó antes de impulsarse para clavar la hoja del cuchillo en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos por impulso, varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos pero nada pasó, ni el cuchillo atravesó su piel ni ella profirió un grito. Todo lo que pasó fue a una velocidad vertiginosa, varios trajeados se lanzaron contra el muchacho, Klaus corrió hasta apartar a Elena del chico, la chica, por instinto se abrazó a Mikaelson, sintiendo que él era el único soporte en esa locura, miró por última vez al hombre que había intentado matarla y lo único que pudo ver fue un fuego ardiente, un odio superior a cualquier sentimiento que ella hubiese sentido antes, la gente pálida como se encontraba empezó a murmurar y a intentar quitarse del medio, pero Elena sabía muy bien que ni Klaus ni compañía permitiría ese atentado.

El muchacho de cabello rubiasco y ojos verdes apareció por encima de la escalera, destacaba demasiado, llevaba un traje blanco y su porte impecable, calmó a la multitud o eso creía Elena porque realmente era incapaz de centrarse en otra cosa que no fuese los brazos de Klaus que tiraban de ella y el chico de cabello azabache que desaparecía con los trajeados.

Si, habían intentado matarla.

\- Encárgate de los inversores y las familias de raza. -gritó Klaus mientras tomaba en brazos a la futura imagen de los Petrova.- ¡Que no se vayan!

Si, eso último lo escuchó con demasiada claridad, estaba empezando a salir de la conmoción o eso pensó cuando pudo distinguir quien la llevaba en brazos y a dónde se dirigían aunque pareciera estúpido no le molestó en absoluto que Mikaelson se preocupase por ella, la necesitaba con vida y sabía que si le pasaba algo medio FBI se le echaría encima, pero lo que sí le molestó era no saber qué le iba a pasar al chico que había intentado matarla, no debería preocuparle, había atentado contra su vida pero una pequeña parte de ella necesitaba saber el porqué.

Llegaron a su habitación, era un enorme cuarto de grandes ventanales y una cama de matrimonio en el centro, todo decorado de tonos crema, había aprendido en esos últimos días que ese era el color favorito de esa maldita familia de locos.

Klaus la depositó en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada quiso calmarse, no quería verse tan patética delante de ese hombre seguramente iba a reírse en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. En contra de todo pronóstico, Klaus se agachó hasta estar a su altura y recogió un cabello que se había soltado del recogido.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -susurró dulcemente, ese acento inglés era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, era demasiado embriagador.- No te preocupes por ese cerdo, no te pasará nada. Lo prometo.

Y asintió. Como una estúpida niñata de instituto creyó las palabras de ese sexy mafioso, no sabía si era por lo que había sucedido o porque realmente ese lugar empezaba a afectarle.

\- Descansa, mandaré a que te traiga un caldo o una aspirina. -se incorporó pero antes de salir por la puerta le echó un último vistazo, conocía esa reacción, al principio era un momento de negación para después pasar a un ataque de histeria o peor aún un ataque de venganza, se acercó una vez más.- ¿Quieres llamar a Saltzman?

Esta vez si alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Para qué? -no quería sonar como lo hizo, un tono bastante humillante y cortante. Klaus deliberó unos segundos su respuesta pero prefirió encogerse de hombros y marcharse con la promesa de traerle algo cálido para beber.

En cuanto Klaus se marchó Elena pensó en lo que tendría que hacer a partir de ahora, quedarse ahí escondida con el corazón en un puño no era la solución, sabía que ahí abajo había cientos de personas que esperaban encontrarse con un pilar para los Petrova y no con una niñata que se asustaba con un simple ataque, pero, ¿sería capaz de mantener la calma ahí abajo sin parecer una paranoica? ¿y si Klaus tenía razón y lo mejor era llamar a Alaric para ver qué era lo que debía hacer?

Sabía muy bien lo que Alaric le diría.

Buscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar una caja metálica, estaba repleta de hilos y objetos insignificantes, comprobando que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, quitó la tapadera oculta y sacó un teléfono de prepago y una tarjeta SIM, lo puso todo con manos temblorosas y tecleó el número que Alaric le había dado.

Esperó. Cada segundo era un tormento más.

\- Dime. -la voz de Kai la calmó momentáneamente.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Alaric le había advertido que sino era tremendamente necesario que no pusiera en peligro la misión llamando por teléfono por eso seguramente Kai había reaccionado de esa forma tan exagerada, pero, ¿lo era?

\- Han intentado matarme. No Katherine, sino otra persona.

\- ¿No me jodas? Elena, ¿abortamos?

\- ¿Qué...? ¡NO!

El silencio se hizo tras la línea. Elena sabía que era cuestión de minutos que Alaric se pusiera al mando o peor, que Tyler apareciese. Solo con pensar en su amigo quiso llorar, ¿por qué estaba tan sensible?

Oh si, porque habían intentado matarla.

Maldita sea.

\- Elena, cálmate. -continúo Kai, aunque la chica supo que lo decía más por él que por ella, porque aún no había abierto la boca después de que las lágrimas comenzaran a hacer su camino entre su rostro, sentía una presión en el pecho y notaba como no podía respirar en condiciones, ¿ansiedad?- Escúchame bien, puede que ahora estés en estado de shock pero es temporal, empeorará.

"Kai..."

\- Solo tienes que hacer lo siguiente, aguanta la respiración unos segundos y después expulsa el aire, así durante unos dos minutos.

"No puedo..."

\- ¿Lo has hecho? Elena, ¿¡sigues ahí!? No me jodas, Lena. ¡Escúchame maldita sea!

Escuchar lo escuchaba pero era incapaz de seguir sus órdenes o de mantenerse en calma, no podía respirar bien, todo se volvía nublado a su alrededor, las manos le temblaban de tal forma que el teléfono cayó encima de la cama, podía escuchar los gritos de Kai de fondo, pero es que era incapaz de hacer nada sin que las lágrimas le abordaron y el miedo se apoderase de ella.

\- ¡ELENA!

Klaus salió de la cocina con un tazón repleto de un caldo humeante y delicioso. La situación le estaba superando pero no dejaba de repetirse así mismo que solo era un contratiempo, antes de decidirse si era buena idea asomarse al salón o ir directamente con Elena, se cruzó con un chico vestido completamente de blanco, le reconoció enseguida, porque solo había una persona capaz de aparecer vestido de blanco en un momento tan importante.

\- Stefan. ¿Cómo va todo abajo?

El chico dudó unos segundos en responder, pero al final se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios.- Perfectamente. El caos reina en la sala.

\- ¿Qué...? -pálido se adelantó para comprobar con sus propios ojos el desastre, pero la risa de Stefan le devolvió a la realidad.- No tiene ni puta gracia.

\- Lo que no tiene gracia es que cuando creía que toda esta mierda iba a acabar aparece. -se mordió la lengua.- ¡MIERDA YA!

\- ¿Le has visto? -no era una buena pregunta pero era lo poco que sus labios se atreven a pronunciar, Stefan le miró unos segundos y negó débilmente con la cabeza.- Has hecho bien, Katherine querrá encargarse personalmente de todo esto.

\- ¿Cual de ellas? -bromeó irónico.

\- Stef.

\- No, en serio, Nik, ¿cual de ellas? Solo quiero acabar con esta mierda, volver a casa, ¡quiero volver a ser ese mierda adolescente para poder evitar acabar con mi vida y la de mi familia!

Klaus soltó el caldo en una de las mesitas del pasillo y se acercó a su amigo hasta pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros, el chico se derrumbó en sus brazos y Mikaelson lo tuvo claro, esta vez no iba a dejar el asunto al FBI, él también iba a intervenir. Por Stefan, por ella, y por todo ese maldito mundo de locos.

\- Iré a verlo por ti. -rompió el abrazo cuando lo vio conveniente. Stefan asintió como pudo y se recompuso para volver al salón.- Comprueba que la gente continúa creyendo en Petrova.

\- ¿Sabes que sería mucho más fácil si no creyeran en Petrova, verdad?

\- Entonces nunca sabríamos cual es la droga Petrova.

\- Ya, la misma droga que la mató...

Klaus abrió la boca para contarle un par de cosas pero se lo pensó mejor, bastante mal estaba el chico para iniciar una pelea que podría durar horas, así que se despidió con una leve sonrisa y subió el tramo de escaleras que le faltaba para entrar a la zona de los dormitorios.

Katherine Pierce observaba todo desde el balcón superior de la casa rural, podía ver como la gente iba y venía, como varios de sus trajeados se adentraban en la casa por el sótano. No tenía muy claro lo que había sucedido pero poco le importaba si ninguno de sus planes se fastidiaban, alguien llamó a la puerta, uno de sus trajeados entró con calma. Una calma fingida.

\- Señorita Pierce, ha habido un inconveniente. -alzó una ceja suspicaz y le instó para que continuara.- Damon Salvatore ha atentado contra su vida.

¿Salvatore? Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en sus labios, hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba ese apellido, su madre le había dicho tantas cosas de esa familia, como se habían rendido a su belleza, como lo habían dado todo por ese proyecto, bueno, hasta que Giuseppe murió, ¿o fue por el incidente de hace unos años? Como fuese, sabía que Damon era el único Salvatore que odiaba a los Petrova, tanto era su odio que era capaz de manchar sus manos de sangre por venganza, ¿tan bajo había caído? ¿todo esto por su padre y por ella?

\- Uff, que dolor de cabeza. Matarle. No le necesito.

\- Si, señorita.

El trajeado salió disparado de la sala. En otro lugar, Klaus acojonado recoge a una convaleciente chiquilla del suelo de su habitación, el teléfono de prepago suena con fuerza, superado en todos los sentidos posibles descuelga, comprobando que se trata de Alaric Saltzman.

\- ¿Dónde está Elena, Mikaelson? -dijo cortante, podía escuchar ruido de fondo por lo que quería decir que el equipo de este estaba por allí dando vueltas, rodando como moscas.

\- Aquí, desmayada.

\- ¿¡Maldita hijo de puta...!? -hubo un forcejeo tras el teléfono, Klaus adivinó que esa voz provenía del amigo de Elena, no quiso prestarle atención y esperó a que Alaric volviese a tomar el control de la situación.- Parker me ha contado lo que ha sucedido, ¿Elena se encuentra bien?

\- Lo estará en breve. -acercó el tazón de caldo a sus labios esperando que un poco de ese líquido la ayudase a volver, no era médico pero la mejor medicina era la comida casera.- ¿Vais a abortar?

El silencio se hizo en la línea.

\- No, no si Elena está capacitada para continuar.

\- Ella lo está. Es valiente. -comentó con sinceridad, la chica empezó a removerse en la cama.- Está despertando. -les informó.

\- Quiero hablar con ella.

\- Enseguida.

En cuanto la chica se estabilizó y probó el caldo de carne y verduras le devolvió el teléfono advirtiéndole lo que le venía a continuación, Elena le pidió un poco de privacidad y Klaus desapareció de allí recordando que le había hecho una promesa a Stefan minutos atrás.

\- Saltzman.

\- Alaric, recuerda. -le regañó.- ¿Cómo estás? Parker nos ha informado.

\- Bien, mucho mejor, gracias. -dijo ronca, aunque el caldo le había calmado, le escocía muchísimo la garganta.- No voy a abandonar.

\- Lo sé. Pero tienes que descansar.

\- No lo creo. -miró hacia la puerta.- Debería salir e informar a los presentes que estoy perfectamente. No es plan de que crean que Katherine no está preparada.

\- Tu idea es buena, pero por encima de eso está tu salud, descansa hoy, mañana el concejo de Katherine te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Pero... -se mordió el labio, no quería trabajar a sus espaldas era por eso por lo que esperaba que Alaric cambiase de opinión.- También necesito saber que... ese... tipo...

\- Elena. -le advirtió al ver por donde iban los tiros.- Creeme cuando te digo que no quieres ver al tío que ha intentado matarte.

\- No puedo permitir que le pase nada, Alaric. Ha intentado matar a Katherine no a mi, seguro que estaba desesperado.

\- La gente desesperada hace cosas desesperadas, como tu ahora mismo. No quería llegar a esto, pero te ordeno que descanses, se acabó la misión por hoy.

Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para no decir una tontería que le costase la misión al completo, Alaric seguía en la línea, ninguno de los dos tenía nada más que decir, por lo menos no algo profesional, pero aún así no colgaron esperando una reacción del otro lado.

\- ¿Quieres hablar con Tyler?

¿Quería?

\- No, será mejor no tener otro ataque de ansiedad por hoy. -le colgó antes de que su amigo tomase las riendas del asunto y le soltase una serie de barbaridades con las cuales no pudiese defenderse. Miró la habitación durante un tiempo exagerado, quería hacerle caso a su jefe, descansar y no pensar en el chico que estaría encerrado en algún lugar oscuro de la casa, seguramente siendo torturado o algo peor...

Se removió inquieta y con un movimiento sutil de la cabeza despejó todas esas ideas tontas sin sentido, no iban a torturar a nadie en una casa repleta de gente, se escucharía. Se recostó en la almohada con ese pensamiento, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos todo se volvió oscuro exceptuando dos esferas cristalinas y azules, eran sus ojos.

Un momento, ¿¡y si estaban en el sótano!?

Se incorporó de golpe. Cuando hace unos días entró en la casa aprendió rápidamente donde estaba cada cosa y cada lugar, por eso sabía que desde el interior de la casa se podía acceder al sótano por una especie de túnel, era perfecto para trasladar a un intruso sin llamar la atención.

Ese chico estaba en peligro. Podría estar muerto.

Corrió todo lo que sus pies le permitieron, no estaban actuando de forma racional, se estaba jugando su puesto e incluso su vida, pero en ese momento era incapaz de quedarse quieta, es como si su cerebro hubiese desconectado y lo único que pudiese hacer es correr y correr hasta alcanzar su destino. Atravesó todo el ala sur hasta alcanzar las escaleras que conducían a los pasadizos, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo supo que tenía que retroceder. Pero no lo hizo.

En ningún momento se cruzó con un trajeado, por lo que fue aún más complicado encontrar una excusa para largarse de allí pitando, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el pomo de una puerta supo que había llegado al sótano, lo pensó durante unos segundos, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ese chico no quería matarla a ella, sino a Katherine, por lo tanto sí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella era un agente del FBI, podía tratar con esto, debería poder tratar con ello, manteniendo la respiración giró el pomo y la puerta cedió con rapidez.

Par nada esperaba lo que se encontró dentro. Una habitación con una decoración similar a la suya y en el fondo, en la gran cama de matrimonio se encontraba un muchacho maniatado con una mordaza en la boca, estaba mucho más guapo que como lo recordaba, su camisa antes elegante, estaba hecha un ovillo en su cuerpo, desde esa distancia podía apreciar la pequeña mata de pelo que comenzaba en la "v" de sus pantalones, no llevaba los zapatos puestos, e incluso su pelo tenía un look rebelde, parecía mucho más joven que hacía un rato.

Lo que si seguía intacto era el odio que destilaban sus ojos.

Elena, hechizada otra vez, caminó pausadamente hasta la cama, solo unos pocos metros separaban a la pareja, pero el chico no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? una parte de él esperaba que fuese tan cobarde como Tatia, que lo mandaran a matar sin ni siquiera acercarse a verlo con sus propios ojos, ni de coña estaba preparado para lo que estaba sucediendo, no solo la muchacha no era una cobarde es que encima estaba allí, mirándole con dolor y con ternura, acercándose sola sin protección alguna, era increíble, no podía comprender que le había movido llegar hasta ahí, pero lo que si no entendía era que estaba pasando por su cabeza, porque estaba viendo a Katherine Pierce con otros ojos, porque sentía miedo cuando lo que tenía que sentir es odio y venganza.

¿Qué había cambiado en su interior? ¿Quién era esa muchacha para destruírle de esa forma tan cruel?

Estaba perdido.

* * *

Si, he vuelto. Iba a actualizar mucho antes, pero tuve una crisis de inspiración debido a la noticia de Nina que era incapaz ni de actualizar ni de intentar escribir algo que no fuese "un drama" pero aquí estoy, después de escribir un capítulo entero de Su Reflejo actualizando esta maravillosa historia.

Como sabéis los episodios son cortos pero espero que sea suficiente para saciar vuestras ansias. He visto que mucha gente me está preguntando por SCOM, por mensaje y por comentario, solo puedo decir que no vamos a abandonar la historia, nunca, y si lo hiciéramos, que no es el caso, avisaríamos (¿no he dicho ya esto muchas veces? demasiadas)

Sed pacientes.


	6. V

**Palabras: **2,582

**Palabras:** duda-cordial

* * *

**Episodio V**

_._

_._

_._

Klaus se dirigió directamente a los pasadizos centrales para comprobar el estado del "invitado" cuando una voz le paralizó. Se giró a regañadientes al comprobar que se trataba de la verdadera Katherine Pierce, los invitados continuaban en la planta inferior pero eso no quería decir que Katherine pudiera pasearse libremente por el lugar, ¿y si alguien le daba por subir por las escaleras del servicio? la verían y nadie allí era tan estúpido como para no saber sumar dos más dos. Se cruzó de brazos, aunque una parte de él se temía lo peor, permaneció impasible, él era Klaus Mikaelson, no era un cobarde, ni una rata rastreara, era el Rey en las sombras esperando la oportunidad perfecta para destronar a esa niñata que se creía la Reina de ese mundillo que desconocía.

Katherine le sonrió. Había sido su aliado durante muchos años, desde muy pequeño sus padres se habían ganado la confianza de Tatia Petrova para que un día su hijo destrona a esa familia de delincuentes, por eso sabía que cuando su amiga sonreía es que no planeaba nada bueno, cualquiera que no la conociera podría pensar que no encaja en ese lugar, que sería incapaz de matar a una mosca, es cierto, era una cobarde pero eso no quitaba que no fuese hija de Tatia Petrova, todos los Mikaelson sabían que aunque se hubiese criado en un convento esas monjas solo le enseñaron lo que su madre quiso que aprendiera.

A ser una zorra manipuladora.

Pero a Klaus le habían enseñado a ser inmune a sus encantos, lo era, normalmente.

\- No debería estar aquí, cualquiera podría verla... -le explicó acercándose a ella con suma tranquilidad.- Podría ser peligroso.

\- Tranquilo, mis guardaespaldas ya se encargan de mi seguridad. -comentó dándole vueltas al anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón.- Venía a comprobar que mis chicos habían hecho su trabajo.

¿Trabajo?

Un sudor frío le recorrió la columna vertebral al pensar que podría ser muy tarde, miró desesperado detrás suya, donde se encontraba la puerta que llevaba directo a los sótanos, para después mirar con la misma desesperación a Katherine. La chica soltó una carcajada al ver lo que le pasaba.

\- Obviamente, tiene que estar muerto, ¿para qué iba a quererlo ahí, Nik?

\- Katherine, es tu hermanastro. -le dijo con una tranquilidad fingida, si Damon estaba muerto a Stefan le daría algo.- No puedes deshacerte de él, no si no quieres a medio FBI detrás de tu trasero.

Se arrepintió enseguida, no quería nombrar al FBI, sabía que era imposible que Katherine sospechase de él, pero aún así se había prometido así mismo nunca nombrar a la Ley, por si alguna vez todo salía a la luz, trabajar con el FBI era como tener constantemente una soga en su cuello. Tragó duro al ver que la chica no reaccionaba ni decía nada.

\- Katherine, tu madre no querría que cometieras un error tan estúpido como ese. Damon es un sujeto peligroso, después de lo de Caroline estalló, era inevitable que esperase la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse.

\- ¿Caroline? -frunció el ceño.

\- Su hermana.

\- Oh, si. Me acuerdo, mi madre me lo contó. Fue un movimiento magnífico. -dijo con orgullo, Klaus sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior al ver como Katherine disfrutaba con eso, ¿cómo era posible que una cría que se había criado entre monjas reaccionase así?- Pero eso no quiere decir que necesite a Damon con vida. No me interesa tenerlo rondando en mi casa.

\- Pero... -se puso en medio.- Katherine, tenemos a Stefan atado a nosotros, Caroline está... muerta por nuestra culpa, ¿vas a cargar también con otro Salvatore?

Katherine se adelantó, clavando una mano en su pecho y dándole un empujón. Klaus retrocedió por instinto, quería ahorcarla con sus propias manos, de verdad que odiaba estar cerca de esa zorra manipuladora que fingía ser Dios, pero debía mantener la compostura, fingir que dependía de ella y que siempre haría lo que se le antojase.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus perfectos labios rosados.

\- No necesito a ese tío reclamando algo que no es suyo. Todos sabemos cual es la debilidad de los Salvatore, jugaría con eso, pero dudo que Damon sea como su padre o como Stef...por eso me lo quito del medio.

\- ¿Y si pudiésemos ganar tiempo? -sonó desesperado.- Quiero decir, nadie quiere a la prensa sobre nuestra cabeza, todos sabemos cómo se derrumbó el imperio Salvatore, también sabemos que el FBI sospecha de "nuestros negocios legales", tiempo, Katherine, ¿o quieres perderlo todo en un par de semanas?

Katherine clavó sus ojos chocolate en el rostro perturbado de Klaus, mantuvo la compostura unos minutos más, deliberando si valía o no la pena todo eso que le estaba contando Klaus, cierto es que había actuado por instinto, por supervivencia, su madre más de una vez le había contado que el único sujeto capaz de destruir todo ese imperio no era ni más ni menos la única persona que lo había perdido todo, que no tenía miedo a la muerte, Damon Salvatore.

Cuando supo que estaba en esa casa, que había intentado matarla-bueno a ella no, a su doble.-supo que tenía razón, que Damon estaba tan hundido en la miseria que le daba igual morir ahora o dentro de unos años si eso significaba acabar con el linaje que había destrozado a su familia completamente. Katherine no iba a permitir morir en los brazos de ese psicópata, no, ni de coña, pero tampoco iba a actuar como una suicida, apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, sin pensarlo tomó el walkie talkie.

\- ¡Panda de subnormales, decidme, ¿habéis terminado con lo que os pedí?! -esperó una respuesta que tardó en llegar, ambos estaban paralizados esperando una noticia que no llegaba, pulsó el botón de nuevo.- ¡RESPONDED!

"Petrova, el sujeto sigue vivo, aún no hemos bajado, cambio" -Katherine y Klaus suspiraron aliviados, la primera clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

\- Dime, ¿y qué vamos a hacer con Damon aquí?

\- Pues lo mismo que hicimos con Caroline.

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su perfecto e inmaculado rostro. Si, le gustaba esa idea, mucho más que su plan inicial, entregándole el maldito aparato salió de allí con un contoneo de caderas, en cuanto desapareció de su vista, se derrumbó contra la puerta de los pasadizos soltando todo el aire que ni sabía que había mantenido.

Iba a acabar dándole un ataque de corazón.

Alaric comprobó por quinta vez consecutiva los archivos almacenados sobre el caso Petrova, buscando algo que llamara su atención, cualquier cosa que se hubiesen saltado en las revisiones anteriores, pero no había nada, todo lo que tenían estaba ahí, a la vista de pájaro. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, justo cuando entraron Kai y Lexi murmurando, no había que ser muy listo para saber que esos dos estaban discutiendo, como siempre. Alaric quería, adoraba a su pequeña Lexi, e incluso buscaba cualquier forma para sacarla de quicio, por eso sabía que pasaba algo entre esos dos, solo que no quería ser el tercero en discordia, o el cuarto.

\- ¿Novedades? -preguntó para recordarles que había alguien más en la sala, fue Lexi quien rompió el contacto visual primero.

\- Ninguna. -soltó varios documentos en la mesa.- Esto es lo único que tenemos del satélite. Ric no tenemos jurisdicción en esa zona.

\- Lo sé, no es nada nuevo, Lex. -tomó la carpeta y la revisó por encima, podían identificar a varias personas allí presentes y seguro que encontrarían el hilo de donde tirar para entrar en esa casa sin llamar la atención pero no serviría de nada, porque todo lo que viese o oyesen no podría usarse en un juicio. Estaban en un callejón sin salida.

\- He hablado con mis contactos. -comenzó Kai al ver que el ambiente estaba muy caldeado, sacó su tableta para mostrar sus "novedades". -entre los clientes de Petrova podemos encontrar a personas que nos deben más de una, entre ellos a Matt Donovan, aquí tengo su expediente, es un traficante de una droga muy común en la zona, le salvamos el pellejo la otra vez, podría llamarlo.

\- Pero aún así...

\- Si hubo algún disturbio podremos tirar de eso.

\- Si que lo hubo, pero Elena no puede ser una testigo o su tapadera saldría a la luz. Tenemos que sacar a Salvatore de allí.

\- Parece que lo conoces... -intervino Lexi, que se había mantenido en un segundo plano, Alaric clavó sus ojos en la figura de su amiga.- Bueno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

\- Lexi tu mantener ocupado a Lockwood, hace un buen rato que no sé nada de él y eso puede significar nada bueno.

\- ¿Quieres que sea su niñera? -se cruzó de brazos cabreada, esto no le estaba gustando ni un pelo, nuevamente le estaba dejando a un lado. Maldito machista.

\- Lexi, quiero que seas su amiga y punto.

\- Puedo trabajar en este caso perfectamente.

\- ¿Y puedes ser **cordial**? ¿Comportarte como una adulta?

\- Increíble. Increíble. -sonrió arrogante.- Me las pagarás Parker.

Salió de allí pegando un portazo. Kai no había abierto la boca en todo ese rato pero tampoco pensaba abrirla para seguirle la corriente a Lexi, Alaric tenía razón, la rubia no se estaba comportando como debería.

\- No conozco a Salvatore personalmente, pero si conozco a alguien que si. Siempre supe que al meterme en este caso tendría que vigilar varios puntos. Damon es uno de ellos.

\- No parece que lo haya hecho muy bien. -bromeó queriendo romper un poco esa tensión que se había formado.- Quiero decir...

\- No importa Parker. Tienes razón. Todo este tiempo pensé que Damon tenía asuntos más importantes, pero me equivoqué. Estaba claro que querría venganza, lo perdió absolutamente todo, lo raro es que no hubiese actuado antes. -se dejó caer en su asiento.- Lo que no puedo permitir es que mate a una inocente. Elena tiene que salir con vida de allí.

\- Dime, ¿qué hago?

\- Empieza por citar a Matt Donovan, pero que no vea por donde van los tiros. Y termina solucionando ese asunto que tienes con Lexi, te recuerdo que estás a punto de casarte.

Kai se quedó pálido. Abrió la boca para defenderse pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, durante unos segundos boqueó como si fuese un pez, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Alaric le demostró que estaba más pendiente de lo que parecía a simple vista.

\- Claro... a su órdenes.

\- Crios. -tomó su teléfono y llamó a su mujer. No entendía a los jóvenes de hoy en día, cuando ya conoces a la persona adecuada, ¿para que joderlo todo por un maldito juego de seducción?- ¿Mer, cariño...?

Lexi caminó por la sala con un humor de perros, le arrebató a uno la taza de café que llevaba y se dirigió directamente a la mesa que correspondía a la de Tyler, para no variar estaba vacía, no había rastro del culo de ese maldito saco de pulgas, miró por todos lados y al final acabó dirigiéndose a la mesa de su compañero, Mason. Otro subnormal territorial como Lockwood.

\- Tu, Mason. -le quitó el teléfono.- Luego te llama. -y colgó.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

\- ¿Dónde está? -señaló con la cabeza a la otra mesa. Mason **duda** y mira en su misma dirección para después encogerse de hombros.- No me jodas Mason, ¿dónde mierda ha ido?

\- Que no lo sé, joder. -tomó el teléfono de nuevo.- ¿Sabes, amargada? Era mi prometida la del teléfono.

¿Amargada, dice? Le sonrió gustosa y se acercó a la mesa de Tyler, tomó el teléfono y llamó al mismo número memorizado, sabiendo que se trataba de la noviecita de Mason, le sonrió mientras cometía el delito.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Eres la novia de Mason? -la muchacha de la otra línea asintió.- Perfecto, pues dígale que si quiere que quedemos en el Hotel París o en mi apartamento como siempre, ¡ah! dígale también que me encanta eso que me hace con la lengua. ¡Chao!

Tras colgar se arrepintió.

\- ¡Lexi! -gritó Kai desde lo alto de la escalera.- ¡Han visto a Tyler yendo por la carretera que va a la casa rural!

Oh, mierda.

Elena se quedó quieta a escasos centímetros del muchacho. No sabía que quería hacer, llevaba allí unos minutos paradas replanteándose si había sido buena idea llegar hasta allí y hacer lo que quería hacer, pero era imposible pensar racionalmente con ese muchacho ahí atado, sufriendo. Podía ver en sus ojos su lucha interior, esa misma lucha con la que se enfrentaba ella todos los días antes de meterse en el FBI o de enfrentarse a Tyler, le comprendía, compartía ese dolor por la pérdida.

Se acercó al respaldo de la cama, estaba atado con unas cadenas, tomó la cerradura entre sus dedos, era la misma con la que practicaban en las prácticas de la universidad, sonrió gustosa sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer para abrirla, tomó una de las horquillas de su cabello perfectamente arreglado, sabía que era el típico truco de las películas de acción por eso le hacía tanta gracia que funcionase, con un poco de maña se deshizo de una de las cerraduras, cada cadena tenía dos, por lo que necesitaba solo unos minutos para liberarle, mientras lo hacía, recordó lo que una vez le dijeron: que mantuviese la calma.

El muchacho, Damon, mantuvo la mirada clavada en Katherine, sentía un asco así mismo superior a su odio por ella, ¿cómo era posible que tenerla pegada a su cara le diese una satisfacción irreconocible? ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza para sentirse así delante de una sucia hija de puta? Quería matarse así mismo, quería arrancarse el corazón de cuajo, porque realmente no entendía porque latía de esa forma con su cercanía, porque su toque mandaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, no comprendía como no era suficiente todo lo que Petrova había hecho a su familia para no odiarla, repudiarla, ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba con esa familiaridad al de ella? ¿qué broma del destino era esa?

Sintiéndose a punto de estallar pensó en la mejor forma para acabar con todo eso, para acabar con esa zorra no sólo por lo que Tatia había hecho sino también por lo que ella estaba haciendo con él, no iba a permitir a caer en las mismas redes que su padre o sus hermanos. Eso, pensar en sus hermanos era el mejor remedio para esa enfermedad, si, su hermano aquí encerrado a las órdenes de estos asesinos o su hermana, luchando contra la muerte todos los días, en cuanto oyó el clic de la primera cadena supo lo que tenía que hacer, sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, giró su cuerpo llevándose el de Katherine, la chica ahogó un grito pero poco le importó a Damon si alguien los escuchaba, porque lo único que podía sentir era la sangre bombeando en sus oídos en otra parte del cuerpo que ahora mismo le daba asco pero ya no importaba, pasó las cadenas por el cuello de Katherine y apretó con fuerza. Con su cuerpo la retenía y con sus cadenas la mataría, así de simple.

Katherine forcejeó, su rostro perdía todo color, es como si esa pequeña muchacha que había aparecido por la habitación estuviese esfumándose entre sus dedos, el color de sus mejillas fue sustituido por un color de tonalidades blanquecinas y verdosas, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y algo escapó de sus labios, algo parecido a un "no soy ella..."

Pero no le importaba, en absoluto.

\- Despídete de este mundo, maldita zorra.

* * *

I'M BACK!

Si me dicen una moneda por cada vez que digo esto, sería multimillonaria ¬¬ ¡lo que sea! no voy a disculparme de nuevo, lo veo innecesario y patético por mi parte, pero si es cierto que debo decir, que aunque me retrace un mes o más, ya sea con esta historia o con otra, mientras tenga internet y ganas, seguiré aquí, en esta locura llamada Delena. No voy a hablar de la serie, ni tampoco de lo que están haciendo con ella o lo que pienso, simplemente os doy esto, como regalo antes de mañana, con TVD.

¡Espero que os guste!

¡Un beso enorme, deseadme suerte en los exámenes finales :P!

¡Chao!


	7. VI

**Palabras:** 3,454

**Palabras:** drama.

* * *

**Episodio VI**

_._

_._

_._

Tyler Lockwood tenía un ligero -o grave- problema con su capacidad de autocontrol. Desde muy pequeño había tenido que ir a ver a varios psicólogos, el último fue una muchacha un par de años mayor que él llamada Camille, resultó ser una estafadora, o eso fue lo que gritó cuando salió de la consulta lanzando demonios por la boca, no lo era en absoluto, pero ya estaba cansado de aguantar que le dijeran las verdades a la cara, no era una persona que tuviese mucha paciencia, era ligeramente violento y controlador, aunque él prefería denominarse como sobreprotector, hacía y deshacía por y para su familia. Atacar a los pretendientes de Elena, tratarla como un trozo de cristal o simplemente pelear con ella era parte de sí mismo, por eso cuando se enteró que habían intentado matarla había buscado la forma de que Alaric fuese a buscarle, pero lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no iba a hacer tal cosa, por eso había desaparecido sin hacer ruido y había cogido su auto y se había echado a la carretera.

Y ahí estaba, colándose en una casa rural vigilada por todas partes, se había quedado escondido esperando un primer movimiento, en cuanto vio que un grupo de seguridad entraba y salía de un sótano fue directo hasta allí, le daba igual si una cámara le grababa o no, por eso, mientras caminaba por los pasadizos le pareció escuchar a alguien una orden de asesinato, corrió en dirección contraria hasta escuchar unos gritos.

Unos agudos gritos. La sangre le hervía con fuerza, su mandíbula se tensó completamente y el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su paladar, era Elena y si no era ella tampoco importaba mucho tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, empezó a correr hasta alcanzar varias puertas, se oían gritos por detrás suya pero le daba igual, en lo único en lo que podía centrarse era en el grito de una muchacha, abrió la puerta de golpe sin ni siquiera comprobar si estaba abierta y lo que se encontró fue mortal, encima de una cama, un muchacho ahorcaba a Elena.

\- ¡Elena!

La burbuja donde Damon estaba sumida se rompió en miles de pedazos, durante unos segundos el ojiazul recuperó el control de sus actos, Elena aprovechó ese momento para golpear al chico en la entrepierna y a deshacerse de su agarre, a trompicones salió corriendo a los brazos de un Tyler paralizado a punto, seguramente, de arrancarle la cabeza a Damon. Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, nunca lo reconocería en voz alta pero no lo hizo para sentirse a salvo sino para impedir que su amigo se metiese en un lío peor, mirar al muchacho de cabello azabache le confirmó lo que más se temía, que el pobre estaba demasiado perdido en su venganza personal que era incapaz de mirar más allá de la realidad, ella no era Katherine Pierce, ella era una inocente en toda esa historia que había decidido a jugar a ser una heroína, varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, el dolor en los ojos azules del muchacho eran como una puñalada trapera en su espalda, se ocultó en el pecho de Tyler justo cuando varios trajeados entraron en acción seguidos de Klaus Mikaelson.

\- Llevarlo a los sótanos, que recuerde muy bien quiénes somos. -ordenó impasible Klaus, aunque una vena resaltaba en su perfecto rostro demostrando que su tranquilidad era una falsa, pero Tyler estaba demasiado afectado como para percibir esa diferencia, Elena le arrastró hasta alejarle de la puerta sabiendo muy bien que si le daba una oportunidad acabaría matando al chico con sus propias manos.

Los trajeados agarraron a Damon con una fuerza superior a la que el chico estaba demostrando en esos momentos, el ojiazul estaba demasiado cansado para mostrar resistencia, ver como el otro chico había aparecido allí como todo un héroe y había gritado "Elena" le había roto en mil pedazos, no porque apareciera allí para defender a la chica sino por lo que todo eso significaba, si hubiese llegado unos minutos después, Katherine Pierce estaría muerta o gravemente herida, pero entonces Damon cargaría con su muerte toda su vida, bueno lo que Klaus y compañía le permitiesen, porque seguramente le pegarían un tiro nada más salir de allí.

\- Katherine. -llamó su atención Klaus.- ¿Y su acompañante?

Elena supo que la había cagado hasta el fondo, Klaus estaba supuestamente de su lado pero eso no quería decir que fuese a arriesgar su pellejo para con Katherine, manteniendo a su amigo bien apartado se giró para enfrentarse a Klaus y por lo tanto también a la mirada penetrante del muchacho.

\- Eso es lo de menos. Llévense...- intentó buscar en su cabeza un nombre y eso pareció cabrear aún más a Damon que no entendía para nada esos cambios en Katherine, estaba claro que todo ese tiempo había fingido buscando una forma de beneficiarse, era una cínica manipuladora, quiso soltarse del agarre de esos hombres pero otra vez estaba encadenado, por más que se moviera o lo intentase, sabía que no conseguiría más nada que no fuese aumentar más el orgullo de Katherine.- Sacadlo de aquí.

Su tono de voz era autoritario, pero Damon no supo porqué pero creyó ver un poco de fastidio en sus ojos café, pero claro seguramente se trataría del cansancio acumulado o de la adrenalina de estar a punto de acabar con su venganza, apretó los dientes y con la cabeza bien alta se dejó guiar por los pasadizos oscuros, intentó mantener la compostura pero fue inevitable que echara la mirada atrás, que tonto fue al pensar que Katherine estaría ahí, observando su caída, como si su vida fuese importante para ella.

Klaus esperó a que los guardias estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para enfrentarse a la pareja de imbéciles que tenía justo al lado, no sabía quien de los dos era más idiota, si Elena por volver a ir a ver a Damon o Tyler por correr hasta allí y hacerse el héroe, ninguno de los dos valoraba su vida, eso estaba claro, pero más claro estaba que esa panda de críos iba a acabar con su paciencia, respiró hondo antes de enfrentarse a ellos.

\- Klaus. -comenzó Elena sintiendo sus nervios desde ahí, pero el chico le cortó con un movimiento de muñeca.

\- Ni se os ocurra, ahora tengo más de un marrón encima. ¿¡Cómo pretendéis que explique la presencia del FBI aquí!?

\- No tengo la culpa de que Ty...

\- ¡No me toques las pelotas, Gilbert! -la calló, por segunda vez, Elena odiaba que la tratasen de esa forma pero casi prefería que fuese el rubio el que le echase la bronca y no Tyler, que ese estaba esperando la oportunidad para gritarle un "te lo dije" seguido de una hartada de improperios y de amenazas.- En cuanto Katherine se entere de todo esto, me mata, primero te mata a ti. -señaló a Tyler.- Y después a nosotros, ¿¡es qué crees que no va a investigarle!?

\- No tiene porque enterarse.

\- ¿Crees que esos lameculos no le van a ir con el cuento? Que inocente eres.

\- Se supone que es Katherine la que se ha criado entre monjas.

\- Demasiado inocente. -se pasó una mano por el rostro.- Elena, Katherine es una zorra da igual de donde venga, investigará a Tyler.

\- Bueno, pues solucionarlo ustedes. -se apartó de su amigo ya no tenía ningún interés en seguir pegada a un sujeto tan inestable. Pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos, unos brazos fuertes y enormes la sostuvieron, la elevaron y la lanzaron contra la cama, podía oír a Klaus murmurar algo inentiligle, mientras el neandertal de Tyler hacía de las suyas.- ¿¡Eres idiota!?

\- ¡Podrías haber muerto! -gritó pegándole una patada a los pies de la cama, Klaus salió de allí sin mediar palabra.- ¡Joder, Lena! ¡Podría haberte perdido!

\- ¡Que me da igual Tyler, que soy lo bastante mayorcita para saber lo que me conviene o lo que no! ¡Si muero es mi culpa, solamente! -salió de la cama con rapidez para tomar lo primero que encontró y lanzárselo a la cabeza.- ¡Tu si que eres un inconciente! ¡¿Y si ahora Katherine descubre quien eres!? ¿¡Sabes quién sí morirá después!?

Tyler quedó mudo del asombro, no lo había pensado realmente, pero era cierto que si ahora Katherine le descubría allí sería cuestión de tiempo que supiesen su identidad y por lo tanto también la de Elena, entonces si que habría un motivo para preocuparse, con el rabo entre las piernas agachó la cabeza sabiéndose pillado.

Elena se cruzó de brazos, si daba su brazo a torser la próxima vez la patada sería más grande, salió de allí seguida de Tyler, ella misma le sacaría de allí sin llamar la atención, ya tendría tiempo para inventarse una excusa razonable con Katherine.

La situación no fue a peor, Elena no supo a qué achacarlo, pero Katherine fue más razonable de lo que esperó en un principio, Tyler pudo salir de allí junto a la mayor parte de los invitados sin llamar la atención, Damon fue encerrado en un sótano, atado como un animal, pero por lo menos estaba a salvo, la tapadera de Elena seguía intacta y a los días el fenómena Petrova se mantenía en su cúspide, e incluso la falsa alianza Salvatore-Petrova salió a los aires en todo su apogeo.

Ni una semana siendo Katherine Pierce y todo el mundo parecía hablar del tema.

En otra parte de Nueva York, Liz Forbes caminaba nerviosa de un lado para otro, desde que había visto las noticias esa mañana supo que algo andaba mal, Damon nunca en su vida hubiera accedido a firmar un acuerdo con la familia que le había dejado en la calle y que había destrozado todo lo en lo que creía, esa alianza era un problema, estaba claro. Pero tampoco sabía que hacer, por eso en cuanto pudo llamó a Enzo, no le conocía mucho pero sabía que había cuidado de su niño todo ese tiempo, por lo que tenía que saber algo de él seguro.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta sin mirar quien era, porque sabía perfectamente que a esa hora de la mañana la única persona que podría estar allí parado era Enzo.

El chico vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca le recibió con una sonrisa típica de él. Liz le sonrió de vuelta dejándole pasar.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Damon? -le preguntó nada más cerrar la puerta. El chico negó nada entusiasta, no le había hecho gracia ver las noticias tampoco, y mucho menos no tener nada de su amigo.- ¿Crees que...?

\- No hagas de esto un **drama,** Liz. -cortó tajante Enzo dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla, ya le había echado un vistazo al salón no parecía que hubiese nada extraño, era un desconfiado, si pero nunca había sido tan exagerado, la desaparición de Damon le estaba matando.- Los Petrova no cargarían con Salvatore.

\- ¿Seguro? -le temblaba la voz, era una mujer muy mayor ya, había criado a todos los Salvatore como si fuesen sus propios hijos, especialmente a Damon, el mayor de ellos, el cual había sufrido mucho más la pérdida de su madre, Lily y la de todos los miembros de su familia, ella era un pilar muy importante en su vida pero lo que no sabía es que él lo era también para ella. Enzo vio el miedo impregnado en sus ojos, en su rostro, en todo ella, se relajó y se acercó para tranquilizarla.- Es increíble que la policía no haga nada...

\- Dudo que esa gente pueda hacerlo, todo esto depende del FBI, mejor dicho, los SWAT deberían estar investigando.

Liz alzó la cabeza destrozada. Ella había pertenecido a los SWAT hasta que decidió abandonarlo todo para cuidar de esos tres niños huérfanos, le había costado la misma vida conseguir su custodia por encima de Tatia Petrova, le había costado todo lo que era y ahora, simplemente había dejado que esa mujer, incluso muerta, le arrebatase todo en lo que creía, se dejó abrazar por el muchacho pero sabía que ahí no iba a encontrar consuelo, pero conocía a alguien que tal vez...

\- Espera. -se separó rápidamente.- Conozco a alguien en el FBI, tal vez pueda ayudar.

\- Esos trajeados no se van a romper el culo en esto. -retrocedió, era como si en vez de haberle ofrecido una alternativa le hubiesen dado una bofetada, el FBI no iba a hacer nada por ellos no si no podían sacar tajada.- Tío, lo sé por experiencia...

\- Oh, cariño. Damon me lo contó, siento lo de Sarah.

Enzo había perdido a su novia y a su hija en un robo a mano armada en un banco. Cuando por fin se había recuperado de la pérdida de su primer amor, cuando por fin había abierto su corazón a esa pequeña muchacha, va y la pierde junto a su hija, de eso habían pasado cuatro años, aunque Enzo parecía estable mentalmente, solo Damon sabía que en realidad se aferraba a su trabajo como único remedio de seguir adelante. No le dolía que esa mujer lo supiese, Damon le había hablado muy bien de ella, cuando le conoció supo que estaba hecho mierda, que no había nada que le diera esperanzas para continuar viviendo, había perdido a su hermano y a su hermana, estaba solo, lo único que daba luz a sus ojos, un poco por lo menos, era esa mujer que tenía delante. Por lo que si, confiaba en ella, en su criterio.

Aunque odiaba a los del FBI. ¿Por qué los había tenido que nombrar, antes? Es que no aprendía nunca.

Kai miró la pantalla de su teléfono una vez más hasta que se bloqueó, volvió a repetir el movimiento un par de veces más hasta que se dejó caer derrotado contra la silla de su escritorio, las cosas con Bonnie empeoraban por momento, sabía que estar allí trabajando era como apretar aún más la soga que tenía alrededor del cuello, su relación pendía de un hilo y él no dejaba de tensarlo, parecía que realmente quería acabar con él, lanzó una mirada a la mesa de Tyler, allí Mason discutía nuevamente con Lexi, no sabía que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero tampoco debería importarle, Lexi y él no eran nada, ¿verdad? el estaba luchando para salvar su relación con Bonnie, no tentando más al destino que no dejaba de ponerle a prueba a cada cinco segundos. Lexi se giró en el momento oportuno, clavó sus ojos en un muy destrozado Kai, y este supo que estaba perdido, que lo que estaba pasando con su compañera no sólo ponía en peligro su relación con Bonnie sino también todo en lo que él creía sobre la felicidad, el amor, la fidelidad y toda esa mierda que había sido parte de él durante más de diez años.

Diez años de relación tirados a la basura porque una chica le resultase atractiva, ¿de verdad se había convertido en ese tipo de hombre? La rubia le miró unos segundos más como si pudiese ver más allá de él, como si pudiese entender en donde se había metido Kai en ese año y medio. Se alejó de allí a tiempo, porque si sus ojos se hubiesen mantenido unidos a los suyos unos segundos más, Kai se hubiese derrumbado.

Tomó el teléfono con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje o una señal de Bonnie, pero nada, la chica seguía ignorándolo, otra vez.

Lo soltó de mala manera justo cuando sonó. Lo tomó a toda prisa descubriendo que el mensaje no era de Bonnie, sino de Lexi.

"¿Todo bien?" -L

No quería responder, miró por todos lados rezando internamente porque la chica no estuviese cerca, ¿cómo habían llegado tan lejos? ¿cómo habían pasado de ser enemigos, a llevarse bien y después a esto? ¿y que era "esto" exactamente? No es como si le estuviera poniendo los cuernos a Bonnie, nunca la había tocado, ni siquiera la había besado pero sentía la traición ahí, palpitando en su cuerpo, deseaba de alguna manera a Lexi, ella le correspondía, sería muy fácil estar con ella, pero... en vez de responder el mensaje de Lexi comprobó el perfil de Bonnie, hacía unos minutos que se había desconectado, pero no le importó, tecleó con avidez.

"Hoy he sido un imbécil, como todas las mañanas que me levanto y ni te miro, pero no puede pasar ni un segundo más sin que te diga, mi loca favorita, que te echo muchísimo de menos. Te quiero con locura. Tu psicópata" -K.

Soltó el teléfono sintiéndose como nuevo, salió del ala y caminó en dirección al exterior del edificio, necesitaba tomarse un café, tal vez comprar flores, tal vez...

Lexi.

Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Enzo y Liz cruzaron el pasillo central del FBI, el chico se sentía bastante fuera de lugar allí pero nadie parecía reparar en ellos, tomaron un ascensor rumbo a una de las últimas plantas, no le había preguntado nada desde que salieron de la casa, pero Enzo se moría de curiosidad por saber de dónde salía esa determinación, ya no pertenecía a los SWAT, no era nadie en ese mundillo pero aún así se sentía en la gloria como si ese siempre hubiese sido su lugar.

Llegaron a un ala repleta de mesas idénticas con gente moviéndose por todos lados, nadie reparó en ellos, excepto un hombre vestido elegantemente con un traje de color oscuro, cabellos castaños, tenía que tener unos cuarentaitantos años, pero tampoco parecía demasiado viejo, Enzo supo que era a él a quien buscaban cuando corrió a saludarlos.

Liz y él se fundieron en un profundo abrazo. Durante unos minutos charlaron de cosas sin importancia hasta que nombra a Damon, Enzo lo supo, en el momento en que el nombre de su amigo salió de los labios de Liz, supo cómo iba a reaccionar el agente que hacía llamarse Alaric Saltzman.

No iba a ayudarles. Por eso se levantó sin medir palabra y salió del despacho pegando un portazo. Liz no levantó la cabeza se mantuvo mirando fijamente a su amigo.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada, Ric?

\- No puedo intervenir. -dijo seco removiéndose en su asiento.- No está en mi zona.

\- ¿Qué no está en tu zona? ¿Crees que no sé que tienes algo que ver con los Petrova? ¿de verdad crees que soy tan estúpida como para no saber que los Petrova son como una mina de oro? Ric, sé que estás metido en algún caso que relacione a esa familia, he visto como has reaccionado al oír el nombre de Damon.

Enzo salió a toda prisa del edificio chocando con alguien, en cuanto recuperó el control de sus actos se disculpó y empezó a recoger el estropicio, cientos de papeles tirados en mitad de la acera.

\- Lo siento, tío. -sus dedos tocaron una foto, en el dorso ponía "Matt Donovan" rodeado de rojo, pero fue otra hoja la que llamó su atención: "Caso Petrova" pero no tuvo tiempo para mirar más nada, porque el chico le quitó los papeles de las manos. En ese momento, Liz, junto a Alaric salió del edificio.

\- Jefe, novedades. -dijo simplemente el otro muchacho antes de arrastrar a Alaric fuera de sus vistas, por la mirada de Liz, Enzo supo que no tenían nada.

¿O si?

Stefan caminó por los pasillos del hospital, se conocía el camino de memoria, podía jurar que incluso con los ojos cerrados encontraría el camino hasta la habitación de su hermana. Caroline y él fueron siempre inseparables, eran mellizos y tenían un vínculo especial que muy pocos sabrían apreciar, desde que eran niños podían ver en los ojos del otro lo que andaba mal, incluso podían sentirlo en su propio cuerpo, era por eso por lo que Stefan se sentía como una mierda, cuando su hermana tuvo el "accidente" él no notó nada, simplemente porque ya no había nada que notar en él. Una de las pocas cosas que Stefan envidiaba era que Damon y su hermana tenían un lazo peculiar, una especie de alianza silenciosa, ambos se necesitaban sin darse cuenta de ello y siempre estaban ahí para el otro, es como si los tres estuviesen unidos por ella, por Caroline.

Pero al no estar ella algo fallaba en la ecuación, apretó los puños y tomó fuerza para enfrentarse a la imagen sin vida de su hermana, en cuanto abrió la puerta lo supo, Katherine Pierce caería con todo su equipo, su venganza no sería tan simple, empezaría con la cría que se hacía pasar por ella y terminaría con la mismísima Katherine Pierce, vería su imperio caer, le temería como a nadie.

Él era su peor pesadilla. Y la muy estúpida ni siquiera lo sabía.

\- Caroline, te quiero.

* * *

¡Si, he actualizado! Y eso no es lo mejor, hoy mismo he terminado el esquema de la historia y encima, seguramente tendrá una secuela (continuación) así que, queda tener paciencia y ¡escribir! Porque sino me pongo a escribir no puedo esperar que un milagro caiga del cielo ¿verdad? XD.

No he podido releer el episodio con atención, solo por encima pero si que puedo deciros que la cosa se va a poner interesante, hay muchos hilos de donde tirar y muchas historias que contar, casi siento que no me va a dar tiempo nada, solo necesito saber una cosa ¿os gusta como está quedando?

Un beso muy grande!


	8. VII

**Palabras:** 3,280

* * *

**Episodio VII**

_._

_._

_._

La oscuridad había vuelto, algo acechaba en las sombras recordándole una y otra vez lo fracasado y estúpido que era, abrió los ojos con pesadez, todo estaba borroso a su alrededor pero podía sentir la mirada de Tatia clavada en su cuerpo, la zorra tenía razón, siempre la tuvo, él era una mierda sin futuro, un dolor en el culo, no era nada, simple y llanamente, no había forma mejor para definirle.

Estaba perdido en un mundo donde todos tenían su lugar, varias lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos recordándole que aún estaba vivo y que su sufrimiento no había terminado, no sabía cuantos días llevaba allí, atado como a un perro, tirado en una esquina como un juguete inservible, pero sabía que era el suficiente como para que se le fuese la cabeza, una puerta se abrió de par en par, no tenía fuerza para levantar la cabeza y comprobar quien era, su muerte no estaba cerca ni de lejos, nadie iba a concederle ese favor, conocía demasiado bien a los Mikaelson para saber que ellos no eran unos cobardes, actuaban con aires de venganza, estaba en su sangre escrita la palabra crueldad. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

Pero una sombra pasó por su lado, alguien se acercó y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. La idea de que lo hubiesen drogado seguía latente en su cabeza, pero no había sido hasta ese momento cuando se sintió más real, porque solo había una explicación para lo que Damon estaba viendo en esos momentos, la persona que había entrado suspiró resignada y le dio un líquido refrescante que Damon escupió nada más sentirlo en sus labios, seguramente se trataba de agua pero no estaba dispuesto a satisfacer a esos cerdos hijos de puta.

Algo duro y frío cayó entre sus piernas. Aún seguía en la misma postura que la primera vez, arrodillado con los brazos en alto, podía sentir como cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba por un poco de libertad, pero Damon seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que su cuerpo cediera y se rompiera, por lo menos así se acabaría todo ese sufrimiento.

Las cadenas cedieron, Damon abrió los ojos como platos pero lo único que consiguió fue una nueva migraña, algo blanco pasó por delante suya antes de que la sombra desapareciera de allí, a toda velocidad.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Que planeaban?

Agachó la cabeza mientras todo el cuerpo caía al vacío, tomó con dedos temblorosos el objeto brillante, lo manosea hasta descubrir con asombro que se trataba de un arma, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

¿Quién era el idiota que le había entregado un arma?

Buscó desesperado el objeto blanco, no sabía si se trataba de una pluma, un pañuelo o un papel, pero sabía que había algo más, con el cuerpo dolorido se incorporó como pudo hasta ver algo blanco en toda esa oscuridad.

Tomó el papel. En él escrito con letras grandes estaba un nombre. Damon lo supo en ese instante, en esa casa había más de una persona que quería a Katherine Pierce muerta, él estaba encantado de cumplir sus deseos.

Arrugó el papel con la poca fuerza de la cual disponía y lo lanzó hacia atrás, con cuidado se puso de pie, dispuesto a largarse de allí cuanto antes, comprobó que el arma estuviese cargada, la miró unos segundos, la risa de Caroline inundó sus sentidos, si, iba a cumplir su venganza aunque le costase su vida.

Tyler se pasó una mano por la mandíbula, un movimiento constante como una forma de calmarse, llevaba varios días sin dormir en condiciones y el trabajo había dejado de ser su refugio en el momento en que llegó esa misma mañana al despacho de su superior. La cosa empeoraba por momentos, ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía que evitar las llamadas de los Gilbert, de sus propios padres y encima tenía que morderse la lengua y recordarse así mismo que volver a interrumpir una misión no era buena idea, bastantes explicaciones tuvo que dar la última vez como para correr con la misma suerte.

Unos golpecitos le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Lexi entró con una taza de café -obviamente no era para él- y un manojo nuevo de papeles.

\- ¿Y Ric?

\- Cotejando pruebas con Parker. Por lo que veo Donovan nos mintió en la cara. -Lexi asintió, hacía un par de días, Kai había contactado con Matt Donovan para llegar a un acuerdo pero esa rata de cloaca les había engañado a la cara, la prueba estaba ahí, entre sus manos, revisó las fotografías sintiendo náuseas.

\- Es terrible, lo sé. Mandé a Sage para que avisara a un forense de confianza.

\- ¿Quién encontró los cuerpos? -soltó el puñado de fotos sobre la mesa para tener una panorámica del desastre.

\- Un grupo de universitarios borrachos, muy borrachos. Están ahí. -señaló con la cabeza a las ventanas, Mason, abajo, hablaba con un grupo de nenes, mientras que una de las becarias les daba algo para tomar. Tyler asintió, tener a un par de idiotas con una noticia tan jugosa no era nada bueno.- La policía nos lo mandó esta mañana. He hablado con Tanner, tenemos que cerrar este caso cuanto antes.

\- ¿Cual? ¿El de los Petrova? Lleva años abierto, no porque tengamos a Elena adentro vamos a cerrarlo más rápido, ella ni siquiera sabía que los Petrova habían vuelto a buscar conejillos de indias, ¿por qué eso es lo que son, no? -señaló la mesa.- ¿Qué se sabe de ellos? ¿Cómo sabemos que es la misma droga?

\- Muy sencillo, por esto. -señaló el primer informe del forense local, aclarando que el hombre sabía lo justo.- Estas marcas y estas reacciones en el ADN demuestran que la sangre hirvió al mismo tiempo que perdían el conocimiento, la sustancia es más tóxica de lo que era, quiere decir que están probando nuevas mezclas, por lo que seguimos sin tener nada para ir a por ellos.

\- De poco iba a servirnos que tuviésemos pruebas. Quiero un informe de nuestro forense, que haga comparaciones más eficientes. Llamaré a Alaric.

Tomó el teléfono pero antes de marcar el número de su jefe lo pensó mejor, si Elena averiguaba que estaban matando a gente, de nuevo en la casa, o en su entorno tal vez se acobardara y decidiera abandonar, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en sus labios mientras marcaba el número -que le habían dado días atrás- por intentarlo, no perdía nada, le echó un último vistazo a los informes, sí que parecía la misma droga, solo tenían que descubrir cual era y dónde estaba, después de eso podrían empapelar a los Petrova, aunque sólo fuese por traficar.

\- Dime, Tyler. -saludó de mala gana Elena, el aludido la ignoró por completo y se dejó caer en la silla.

\- Seis muertos. Dos de ellos por asfixia, tres por una gran pérdida de sangre y los otros dos porque fueron incapaces de resistir los efectos de la droga.

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

\- De que los Petrova han vuelto a la carga. Su droga está en el mercado o por lo menos está en pruebas. La mosquita muerta parecía tonta cuando la compramos. -bufó molesto, apartando las fotos de su lado.- ¿Sabes algo?

\- No, Dios no, si supiese algo seríais los primeros en enteraros. -se agobió. - ¿Qué ha dicho Alaric al respecto?

\- No está aquí. Voy a llamarlo ahora.

\- Agradezco infinitamente que no me ocultes nada, pero, ¿por qué mierda me has informado a mi primero...? Ah, no respondas, me hago una idea.

Tyler gruñó por lo bajo. A veces olvidaba lo perra que era su amiga, se giró al notar a alguien cerca suya, y si la cosa no iba bien, empeoraba por momentos. Alaric y Kai estaban allí observándole, expectante.

\- Bueno, Elena para que veas que llamo para algo. ¿Puedes averiguar o investigar si hay algo fuera de lo común? Todos sabemos que para Katherine eres la imagen de su familia, a ver si te ganas la diana en tu casa de una vez.

Quiso golpearse por haber dicho eso, pero era lo que esperaba Alaric de él, responsabilidad, que olvidase por un segundo que Elena era su amiga y solo su compañera.

\- Claro, puedo intentar investigar por mi cuenta. Si alguien pregunta diré lo que cualquiera diría en mi lugar: que tengo todo el derecho de saber donde me estoy metiendo.

"¡NO!"

\- Por supuesto.

\- Te llamaré nada más saber algo, tal vez interrogue primero a Klaus Mikaelson, o mejor, al chico que intentó matarme.

"¡Puta!"

\- Haz lo necesario para detener a esos hijos de puta, pero recuerda que nada que descubras se podrá usar en un juicio.

\- Lo sé, pero si conseguimos aliados…

"PERRA MALA"

\- Tengo que dejarte, debo informar a los superiores de las novedades. Llámame nada más sepas algo.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti... -colgó. No pensaba escuchar sus indirrectas sabía lo que estaba buscando, sacarle de quicio.

Se enfrentó a la mirada curiosa de Parker y a la sonrisita de su jefe. Quería partirle la cara. A todos.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

_Damon soltó el teléfono de un humor de perros. Rebekah le sacaba de quicio, esa rubia no entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Ofuscado quiso desconectar por completo, por lo que apagó el ordenador y mandó un mensaje a Liam aclarándole que esa tarde no estaba disponible para nadie, que nadie viniese reprochándole ni pidiéndole nada._

_Se encontraba en su apartamento, ese que compartía con su hermana Caroline y antes también con Stefan, pero claro su hermano había conseguido un nuevo trabajo, pero no uno cualquiera sino en el seno de lo que una vez fue la empresa de la familia pero que ahora tenía el nombre de los Petrova, le cabreaba si, odiaba a esa familia y todo lo que significaba, pero su hermano era libre y si quería realizar sus prácticas con esa zorra manipuladora él no se lo impediría. Por lo menos seguía teniendo de su lado a Caroline, esta tampoco aprobaba para nada esa idea._

_La puerta se abrió, el sonido de las llaves y todos esos objetos cursis que decoraban el llavero le confirmaron que se trataba de su pequeñaja, una sonrisa más que sincera se dibujó en sus labios, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y le sonrió ampliamente._

_Su hermana estaba preicosa. Era la única mujer que Damon definía como su alma gemela. Caroline lo era todo en su vida, su constante, la única mujer en la que siempre confiaría, nadie más se merecía ese trato. Aunque todos allí, al igual que la misma Liz, lo achacaban al engaño que había sufrido Giuseppe con Tatia, Damon lo desmentía a cada momento, no tenía nada que ver, él no era estúpido sabía muy bien que no todas las mujeres eran iguales, Liz y Caroline eran la prueba más cercana, pero también estaba su amiga Jenna, todas sus profesoras e incluso alguna que otra vecina, pasa que ahí estaba el límite, cuando se trataba de ligues o parejas estables el no quería saber nada de nada. Pasaba completamente del compromiso porque eso llevaba a una confianza superior, que ni de coña quería replantearse._

_Caroline se acercó y soltó todas sus bolsas._

_\- ¿Y las prácticas? -la rubia rodó los ojos.- No me mires así, capaz eres de haberlo dejado e irte de compras. El dinero de Liz no da para tanto._

_\- Lo sé, atontado. Me han dejado salir antes._

_Alzó una ceja suspicaz. Lo dudaba, ninguna becaria tenía tanta suerte, por lo que se tensó a los dos segundos. Caroline al ver por donde iban los tiros intentó tranquilizarle._

_\- Casanova, todo ladrón se cree de su misma condición, ¿eh? ¿qué fue de Rose?_

_\- ¿"Rose"? ¿Estoy saliendo con una Rose? -se señaló, realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablándole. Negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en los brazos de su hermano._

_\- No importa. Me han ido bien. Kol, así es como se llama mi superior, me ha dado la tarde libre, tenía que cerrar la editorial temprano._

_\- Nadie cierra su negocio antes de su hora. No un negocio tan nuevo._

_\- Ha tenido suerte, económicamente hablando. Su hermano mayor está trabajando con una empresaria reputada. Le está financiando su negocio._

_\- ¿Empresaria? ¿Puedes concretar un poco más? Nadie hace eso por el hermano de su subordinado._

_\- Ah bueno, más concreto dices... ¡Oh me acabo de acordar! Había quedado con Bonnie en media hora._

_Tuvo el amago de levantarse, pero Damon fue más espabilado, pero al final su hermanita se libró porque Liz llegó a casa más temprano._

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas por esos malditos pasillos, pero si que sabía que la humedad en el ambiente y esa oscuridad que lo cubría absolutamente todo le demostraba que no se encontraba en el interior de la casa, por lo menos no en la parte superior, tal vez era una especie de túnel o subterráneo, realmente no importaba, no cuando sentía esas náuseas recorrer todo su cuerpo, esos mareos que iban y venían y esos malditos recuerdos que le acechaban a cada paso, apretó el arma que llevaba en las manos, sentir la calidez que transmitía le recordaba por qué estaba haciendo, por quién lo hacía.

_\- No pienso seguir con esta conversación, no lleva a ninguna parte, Stefan. -colgó el aparato antes de soltar una estupidez de la cual se arrepentiría más tarde, no podía entender porque su hermano no sólo había aceptado el trabajo de Tatia sino que encima quería trasladarse a una casa rural de donde llevar mejor el negocio, siempre usaba la misma excusa, que era lo mejor para todos, pero no era así. Nunca había sido así._

_\- No hagas un problema de esto, Damon. Tu padre lo perdió todo por ser tan confiado pero tu estás perdiendo tu vida por ser un desconfiado. ¿Entiendes la ironía de la vida?_

_\- Liz no tiene gracia alguna. Lo que Stefan tendría que hacer es buscar la forma de desplumar a los Petrova, no esto._

_\- La venganza nunca trae nada bueno._

_\- Tampoco que mi hermano juegue a las casitas con Petrova. -la puerta se abrió, su hermana venía riéndose de algo por teléfono, Damon no tenía que ser muy listo para sumar uno más uno, su hermana reaccionaba igual que las chicas con las que él había ligado, estaba saliendo con alguien o alguien la buscaba, rodó los ojos, era lo último que necesitaba._

_\- Chicos, ¿qué queréis para comer?_

_Caroline y Damon se miraron unos segundos, ambos sonrieron a la vez y pidieron exactamente lo mismo. Cuando Liz salió por la puerta y su hermana volvió de cambiarse de ropa, Damon preparó el interrogatorio sin que se notara lo que le iba a preguntar._

_\- Dime Care, ¿te va a dar la nota con estas prácticas?_

_\- ¡SI! -comentó emocionada sentándose a su lado.- Kol dice que con un poco de suerte, tendré los suficientes puntos como para acceder a las mejores editoriales de la zona. Aunque me estoy planteando quedarme en la suya. No es la mejor, pero es un comienzo._

_\- Creí oírte decir hace unos meses que te hubiese gustado acceder a una mejor. A una de tu categoría._

_\- Si, bueno, pero también te dije que estaba bastante cómoda, ¿recuerdas lo de la empresaria? Ha comprado la editorial._

_\- Wow..._

_\- Alégrate por mi, hombre. -le dio un codazo amistoso.- Eso que huele es..._

_\- Sí, pastel de manzana. Liz no quiere que lo toquemos..._

_Pero Caroline ya había salido disparada a la cocina, Damon negó con la cabeza, sabía que no iba a tocar el pastel porque Liz la mataría pero le resultó gracioso ver lo masoquista que era su hermana, el teléfono de esta sonó justo en ese momento, Damon no iba a violar su intimidad, pero el teléfono estaba ahí, abierto con el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando en grande._

_"TATIA"_

Damon se sintió atraído por la luz de unas escaleras caminó decidido hasta allí, repitiendo en su mente el último día que vio a su verdadera Caroline, a la sonriente, dulce y carismática Caroline Salvatore. Se secó las lágrimas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que escuchó su propio lamento, el arma temblaba entre sus dedos, es como si pudiese sentir la decepción de su hermana. Treinta años perdidos, seis de lamento, ahora, no tenía absolutamente nada, lo único que le mantenía con vida era su deseo de venganza, ese que iba a cometer en breve.

Esas escaleras le trasladaron a la zona de servicio, iba a continuar subiendo cuando le pareció escuchar una voz angelical, la sola idea de creer que esa voz era angelical, era suficiente para que las náuseas volvieran, esa zorra se había metido en su piel y no entendía el porqué.

Se sujetó el estómago, los golpes que le habían dado le estaban pasando factura.

"No, escúchame bien, Elena, no me importa lo que quieras o no saber, si Katherine descubre que estás haciendo preguntas va a acabar contigo." -siguió la voz de Klaus hasta la cocina, miró de reojo, la vista le fallaba pero pudo distinguir dos figuras, una pertenecía a Klaus y la otra a Katherine, iba vestida con un sencillo vestido veraniego, el cabello liso caía en cascada por sus hombros, estaba preciosa, si que parecía un ángel.

Un ángel caído del infierno.

"¿Crees que eso me importa, Mikaelson? Está muriendo gente por una droga que desconozco. Sé que sabes más de lo que dices" -le enfrentó, pero Klaus pegó un golpe en la isla de la cocina, consiguiendo que Elena pegase un bote.

"¡BASTA! ¿¡Me oyes!? Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, pensaba que eras más lista, guapa. ¿No eras tú la que decías que hago esto por mi propio beneficio? Enhorabuena, tenías razón. Y ahora cállate o dejará de importarme tu vida.

La chica cerró los ojos y mantuvo la compostura unos segundos más, el tiempo suficiente para que Klaus desapareciera de su vista, Damon preparó el arma, no había entendido nada de esa conversación ni mucho menos el tono que había usado Klaus con su jefa, pero le daba igual, ya estaba harto de romperse la cabeza con esa familia, tras recargar el arma apuntó a su cabeza.

_Caroline saltó sobre él para arrebatarle el teléfono. Damon estaba paralizado. No entendía absolutamente nada, aunque su cabeza empezaba a encajar las piezas a una velocidad vertiginosa: la empresaria, la compra de la editorial, el hermano de la jefa, "Kol" y el apellido Mikaelson resonaba con fuerza en su mente, tirando de él hasta la misma realidad, cuando clavó sus ojos en los azules de su hermana supo que no andaba mal encaminado. _

_\- No es lo que parece. No quiero tener nada que ver con ella. Lo prometo. Es que... me he enamorado, pero te prometo..._

_\- ¡DEJA DE HACER PROMESAS! -estalló, era la primera vez que le gritaba a su hermana, la sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, acompañada del dolor por la traición.- ¿De quién te has enamorado...?_

_\- Si me dejaras que te explicase..._

_\- ¿¡De quién te has enamorado!?_

_\- Te prometo que es buena gente..._

_\- ¡Dime un puto nombre! -la agarró con fuerza de los brazos, Caroline comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas caían a raudales, cada lágrima era un golpe más en su cuerpo.- ¡AHORA!_

_\- Kol... Kol Mikaelson pero..._

_Damon no quiso escuchar más nada. Soltó a su hermana, estaba en estado de shock por lo que cogió su chaqueta y abrió la puerta, lo poco que podía entender de todo lo que su hermana le estaba gritando era que se quedara con ella, que iba a explicárselo todo, pero Damon no podía ni quería intentarlo, su cabeza solo recordaba lo que una vez Tatia hizo con su familia y como años después todo se volvía a repetir ante sus ojos._

_Pobre de él, si supiese lo que venía a continuación._

* * *

¡Hola!

No pensaba subir hoy, no me gusta subir entre semana y mucho menos un lunes, pero es que necesitaba actualizar, daros algo que leer, porque es lo que una Delena necesita en estos tiempos, ¡leer muchos fanfics! este capítulo puede traer varios quebraderos de cabeza, pero es lo que a mi me gusta, así que estoy dispuesta a escuchar vuestras opiniones, críticas e incluso amenazas, porque ya sabéis, muchas veces puedo ser peor que Plec y compañía -más o menos, yo soy más buena ¬¬- y eso puede traerme más de un problema, lo he comprobado XD.

**No sé si me seguís en wattpad** o miráis de vez en cuando mi ask, **pero sobre Calle Bourbon, tengo varias cosas que decir** y creo que copiaré literalmente el mensaje que dejé en wattpad, aunque debería hacerle un par de modificaciones.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Escribo este mensaje a la carrera ni siquiera quería hacerlo, es decir, tengo una idea rondando en mi cabeza desde a noche y no tenia intención de decir nada todavía._

_Los que me conocéis, sabéis que estoy muy centrada en #SuReflejo que incluso ayer mismo terminé el esquema (la organización de ideas y de capítulos) y me he dado cuenta que tengo que hacer exactamente lo mismo con #CalleBourbon porque aunque tengo una idea base, necesito tenerlo todo organizado para no meter paja innecesaria (?) así que seguramente tardaré un tiempo en ponerme a escribir ya que quiero hacerlo bien; tengo un episodio escrito así que dentro de unos días o así tendréis actualización pero a partir de ahí, hasta que no tenga la base no haré nada._

_Lo siento, lo bueno de todo esto es que de #SuReflejo tengo unos cuatro capítulos escritos ¡y tendrá secuela! ¡si! ¡si! ¡si! lo dicho, sed pacientes, sabéis que CB son capítulos largos y elaborados, en cuanto tenga el esquema todo fluirá mucho mejor, es mi bebé y quiero que quede lo mejor posible._

_Gracias por leerme, en serio._

_¡Un beso!_

* * *

**En resumen: **Que CB es mi bebé y necesito mimarlo (? quiero decir, que antes necesito hacer un esquema base, tener una idea de cuantos capítulos me va a llevar y que va a pasar en ellos, es una forma de guiarme, casi nunca la necesito por escrito, pero esta vez si, y me sentiré mucho mejor sabiendo por donde van los tiros, porque aún hay cosas que quiero pulir, ayer conseguí hacer un esquema hasta el capítulo 21, más o menos, y aún así me convence, pero no del todo, sed pacientes. Tendréis una actualización la semana que viene, antes de que empiece la PAU, selectividad... como queráis llamarlo.

¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

Si queréis actualización antes, simplemente comentar y llenarme de amor (?


	9. VIII

Recordad, que aunque queráis matarme, no podéis hacerlo XDD

* * *

**Palabras: **3,130

* * *

**Episodio VIII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena se pasó una mano por su perfecto cabello, quería golpear a Klaus Mikaelson hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero se mantuvo quieta, mirando los cubiertos que reposaban sobre el fregadero, fue gracias a eso cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas, con cuidado se dio la vuelta dispuesta a enfrentarse al idiota que acababa de meterse con la persona equivocada, pero fue ese giro, ese momento de despiste que salvó la vida de la pequeña agente del FBI, justo cuando se giró, Damon apretó el gatillo dejando que la bala rompiese el aire a su paso, casi rozando la mejilla de una muy sorprendida Elena, que no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó contra el suelo, ocultándose del arma momentáneamente, lo único que podía sentir era el corazón bombeando sangre con fuerza, retumbando en sus oídos hasta dejarla completamente sorda, intentó concentrarse pero la persona que le había disparo no se movió ni un milímetro. Elena aprovechó ese momento para asomarse y ser más rápida que su atacante, exactamente como le habían enseñado millones de veces.

Actúo rápido, sin pensar como las manos le temblaban o como la boca le sabía a algo metálico, no quería pensar más de la cuenta, cuando se propuso tomar el palo de la fregona, el chico volvió a apuntar con el arma y a disparar, si ella no tenía dudas, él aún menos.

— ¡Ah! —gritó tirándose de golpe al suelo, sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas al sentir el duro golpe retumbando por todo su cuerpo, con el palo de fregona bien sujeto se incorporó con la vista nublada.— ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Corrió hasta lanzarse contra él, Damon sin esperar esa reacción tan animal retrocedió permitiendo que la chica le diera con fuerza con el palo, la pistola le resbaló de los dedos pero Damon no dudo, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se lanzó contra ella, enredando las manos en su cuello para poder tener la suficiente fuerza de lanzarla contra la encimera, la chica se retorció, con el "arma" aún entre las manos intentó usarla para tirar a su atacante al suelo, lo consiguió a duras penas, pues Damon cayó encima de ella, aprisionándola contra el suelo, la chica intentó deshacerse de él, estiró la mano todo lo que pudo hasta que sus dedos rozaron la pistola, no iba a dispararle, una parte de ella quería hacerlo pero la parte más racional sabía que ese chico a quien quería ver muerta era a Katherine Pierce y no a ella.

— ¡Ni de coña! —tiró de ella con un solo brazo, se echó por encima para alcanzar el arma, era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar tan cerca, bueno, era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar y eso le pilló totalmente desprevenida, pero aún así no le permitió alcanzar el arma, se retorció hasta darse la vuelta, quedando cara a cara en el suelo, aunque le afectó la cercanía no permitió que lo pareciera, pues no tardó ni un segundo en golpearle como pudo para quitárselo de encima, esos tacones la estaban matando pero podían servir de algo, en cuanto se incorporó tomó el arma y la tiró contra el fregadero, un movimiento idiota ya que podría haberla usado contra él, Damon tuvo que pensar lo mismo, porque se quedó quieto nada más levantarse, como esperando que Elena hiciera su movimiento maestro, ¿y qué iba a hacer Elena?

El sonido de unos tacones llamó la atención de la pareja, ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta, la chica soltó una maldición entre dientes y se lanzó a coger a Damon del brazo y tirarlo contra el suelo, detrás de la isla de la cocina, el chico iba a incorporarse, la tenía al alcance de su mano pero en ese momento la dueña de los tacones apareció en esa escena, vestida completamente de tonos claros, un vestido adorable con unas sandalias de tacón, el pelo lo llevaba suelto, completamente ondulado, Elena seguía viéndola hermosa, como una verdadera diosa, pero visto lo visto tendría que ir a revisarse la vista.

— He oído disparos.

— Si —dijo cortante, tomando del fregadero el arma, le temblaba la voz por eso tardó unos segundos más en enfrentarse a Katherine, la cual seguía en la misma postura como si en vez de preguntarle por un tiroteo descontrolado le estuviese hablando de la comida—. Klaus me la dio.

— ¿Y para qué ibas a querer un arma…? —se quedó callada, Elena se mantuvo impasible, Damon no se había movido y desde ahí Katherine no podía verle, ¿verdad?— ¿Qué haces con _ese_ arma?

Iba a acercarse por lo que Elena se adelantó, interponiéndose entre Damon, impidiendo como una paranoica que viese al idiota que había intentado matarla ya varias veces, si, era una maldita paranoica porque lo que tenía que hacer era entregarle en bandeja y no protegerlo, porque no solo sonaba estúpida, era estúpido.

— ¿Importa siquiera? —quiso sonar molesta, como si llevar un arma fuese algo natural en esa casa, Katherine alzó una ceja suspicaz— Han intentado matarme, ¿recuerdas? No voy a morir por ti…

Damon no comprendía absolutamente nada, solo quería salir de allí y acabar con lo que había empezado, porque si pasaba un minuto más allí, escuchando como esa chica amenazaba a Katherine tendría ganas de vomitar, porque lo que su cabeza le estaba pidiendo no tenía ningún sentido.

— Será mejor que no termines esa frase o lo lamentarás. —le sonrió dulcemente como la primera vez que se conocieron, pero ahora era distinto, ahora Elena sabía lo que quería decir con ese aspecto de niña chica que no ha roto nunca un plato, frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua, no quería decir, no quería añadir más leña al fuego, no cuando una vida estaba en peligro, conocía lo suficiente a Katherine para saber que si se daba cuenta que la persona que quería acabar con su familia se encontraba en la cocina, ella misma le quitaría el arma para matarlo.

La pistola le quemaba entre los dedos.

Stefan observó el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana, eran muy pocas las veces que encontraba un hueco para ir a verla, pero siempre que podía estaba allí, observando su menudo cuerpo, sus cabellos rubios y su carita de ángel, realmente parecía un milagro caído del cielo, un ángel perdido, encadenado en ese mundo de destrucción, ¿por qué Dios permitía esa locura?

Acarició con delicadeza su rostro, una pequeña lágrima cayó de su mejilla al recordar el tiempo que había pasado sin ver a su hermana sonreír o gruñir como toda una gatita salvaje, la echaba demasiado de menos, tanto que incluso dolía recordar los buenos momentos vividos, era parte de él, no solo su hermana, era su melliza, una parte imprescindible de su vida y por ser un idiota monumental había dejado que esa parte sufriera las consecuencias, apretó el puño por encima de su rostro y lo alejó con la misma precisión, escondiéndolo en su regazo.

— Tranquila, _barbie._ Hoy mismo, Katherine Pierce habrá muerto. Bueno, la falsa Katherine Pierce —sonrió—. Es inevitable que después irá cayendo su imperio, ¿cómo explicar que la imagen de Katherine a muerto pero no los Petrova? —rió bajito— Esa mujer lo va a perder todo, lo prometo.

Una vocecita en su interior surgió de la nada, "¿a costa de la salud mental de tu hermano, Stefan?", casi podía oír a Klaus retándolo, bueno, no era Klaus eso seguro, porque si el rubio supiese algo de su plan el mismo se encargaría de quitar a Damon del medio y de echarle una buena bronca a Stefan.

Demasiado protector.

Enzo miró una vez más la fotografía que tenía entre sus dedos, él no era un policía ni tampoco nadie como para tomarse esas libertades que se tomaba, pero necesitaba averiguar más del paradero de Damon, para poder sacarle sano y salvo, o por lo menos para poder sacarle del agujero donde esté escondido, apretó la foto entre sus dedos, se ajustó su chaqueta y caminó por la ciudad con un único pensamiento.

Desde que conocía a Damon había aprendido unas normas básicas de supervivencia, nunca preguntar de más, no meterte en ninguna pelea sin saber si había alguna posibilidad de ganar y lo más importante, mantener siempre a la vista a ese idiota que tenía por amigo, había cumplido las dos primeras o eso creía, pero la última no, había suspendido con todas las de la ley, y con ello había empezado a romper todas esas normas y promesas que se había hecho en los últimos años con la muerte de sus seres queridos, aún recordaba la sonrisa de Sarah, y como le decía que junto a él nada malo podía pasar, fue una ilusa pero más delito tiene lo suyo, que se dejó llevar una vez más por aquello que llaman corazón.

Lo iba a remediar, salvándole el culo al otro idiota que había caído en las redes de la venganza.

Llegó a su destino, el barrio donde se encontraba era uno de los más peligrosos de la zona, Enzo no le tenía miedo a casi nada, pero había algo allí que le daba mala espina, tal vez porque estaba poniendo su cabeza en una diana o porque simplemente la idea de que le pasara algo a Damon por seguir una pista falsa le costase caro, de una forma u otra, no quiso darle muchas vueltas, sin apartar la vista del edificio destartalado que se encontraba justo enfrente, cruzó la calle.

Varias personas voltearon para mirar, algunas siguieron hacia adelante, pero otras, como ese vagabundo se acercó a él, Enzo no quería mostrar ningún signo de nerviosismo, pero la sola idea de haberse metido en un lío le estaba poniendo enfermo. Siguió su camino, incluso aceleró el paso y cuando creyó que estaba a salvo miró hacia atrás y no había ni rastro del tipo eso ni de nadie que le prestase atención, ¿se estaba volviendo loco?

Más calmado se adentró en el interior, el edificio no estaba abandonado como parecía a simple vista, el interior estaba mucho mejor conservado y eso si que captó su atención, sabía que el sujeto que estaba buscando no era un cualquiera, era una sabandija que sabía cuidarse muy bien las espaldas por eso miró con mucho cuidado a su alrededor, en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien que sí que quisiera problemas y Enzo venía totalmente desarmado, a excepción de su navaja, pero de poco le iba a servir si tenía que enfrentarse a varios gorilas o peor aún, a un arma de fuego.

Sacó del bolsillo su cuadernillo, donde había apuntado por encima todo lo que había podido descubrir de Matt Donovan, podía estar siguiendo una pista sin fundamentos, podía incluso no tener nada que ver con el caso, pero a Donovan lo habían relacionado con los Petrova y era el único hilo que tenía. Subió las escaleras al comprobar que la planta baja estaba deshabitada, no era un bloque de edificios, más bien parecía una especie de oficina abandonada de los noventa. El bloque tenía como unos cinco pisos, el ascensor no parecía funcionar, tampoco estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo, viendo el estado del edificio.

Miró la primera planta con gesto dudoso, ¿iba a revisarlas todas? mientras se debatía si era seguro hacer tal locura, un ruido captó su atención, alzó la cabeza y notó como hilos de yeso caían por delante de sus ojos, había alguien arriba.

Sin pensarlo corrió escaleras arriba, le daba igual si alguien le escuchaba o las escaleras empezaban a derrumbarse, había alguien y esa misión no había sido un completo fracaso. No necesitó correr mucho más, delante suya, a un par de pasos había una figura intentando escapar por una de las ventanas, ¿quién en su sano juicio intenta saltar desde ahí?

— ¡Eh, tu! —se lanzó contra él, agarrándolo de los pies y tirándolo al suelo, le daba igual si se hacía o no daño, tenía algo de donde tirar. El chaval pegó un traspié y cayó al suelo, intentó deshacerse del agarre de Enzo, pero lo único que consiguió es que su capucha cayese desvelando a un muchacho rubio no mucho más joven que él con el rostro completamente magullado.

— ¡No me hagas daño, no tengo tu droga!

— ¿Droga? ¿¡Qué!? —lo agarró del brazo para tirar de él, no esperaba esa reacción, sabía que podría resistirse pero no esperaba para nada una reacción tan patética, cada vez estaba más convencido de que no había sido una buena idea ir a por ese idiota.— ¡Tu! ¡Escúchame y cálmate de una puta vez!

— Por favor… por favor… —lloriqueó, era increíble, el mundo estaba lleno de idiotas, no pensaba que parecería él el malo y el otro la víctima, no tendría que ser así, pero, ¿le importaba? en absoluto, no estaba haciendo eso por gusto ni tenía ganas de perder su tiempo, por lo que le tomó de la cara y le obligó a que le mirase.

— ¡Abre los malditos ojos! —escupió con odio.— ¿¡Qué planean los Petrova!?

Eso parecía tranquilizarlo, como si Enzo hubiese encendido la luz, el chaval se calmó completamente e incluso abrió los ojos, es como si la sola mención de esa familia hubiese cambiado la situación completamente, como si Matt no tuviese que parecer un idiota ahora, pero eso cambiaría nada, Enzo se mantendría en sus treces como si ese cambio de actitud no le preocupase.

— Así que Petrova… —soltó una risita.— Tío, te estás metiendo con la gente equivocada. Acabarás muerto, como la gran mayoría.

— ¿Ya no estás acojonado? -le cortó con mala leche.— Bien que antes estabas llorando y meándote en los pantalones, ¿o me equivoco?

— ¿Para qué voy a tenerte miedo cuando lo que tengo es pena? Pena por ti, chaval.

Enzo no entendía nada, por eso reaccionó de la peor forma, golpeó a Matt contra la pared y sacó la navaja para después amenazarle con cortarle el cuello, eso sí parecía llamar la atención de Donovan, que se quedó completamente quiero, a la espera del siguiente movimiento.

— Tu mismo si quieres morir… —comenzó Matt para sentir, al segundo, el filo de la navaja cortar parte de su piel.— A las afueras, en Battery Park…

— ¿Qué pasa ahí?

— Ahí será donde mueras. —bromeó, pero Enzo no lo sintió como una broma, sabía como de peligrosa era la familia Petrova pero aún necesitaba saber más.— Tío, ahí experimentarán de nuevo… una carga nueva…

— ¿En Battery Park? —no sonaba muy creíble, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer ninguna pregunta más, el sonido de unas pisadas llamó su atención pero antes de poder hacer nada, como salir de allí sin llamar la atención, alguien se acercó por detrás.

— ¡FBI, manos arriba!

Enzo se giró y en ese momento, Donovan se incorporó y empujó al chaval directamente a los brazos del agente para así ganar tiempo y saltar por la ventana, el agente apartó al idiota y corrió en dirección al exterior pero ya era demasiado tarde, no había nadie a la vista, maldijo entre dientes y se giró para enfrentarse al idiota que le resultaba familiar.

— ¿¡Quién cojones eres, tío!? —Enzo alzó la mirada, había metido la pata.— Te conozco de… ¡espera! tu ibas con esa mujer que era conocida de Ric… ¿¡qué te creías que estabas haciendo!? ¿sabes que es delito robarle al FBI?

— No he robado nada… todo lo que esté en suelo americano pertenece a los americanos.

— ¿Qué mierda…? No importa, no importa. —le quitó importancia Kai, no era reglamentario hacer lo que iba a hacer pero tampoco tenía mucha importancia, había perdido a Matt por ser un torpe de categoría y estaba claro que ese idiota había venido a por lo mismo, se puso de cuclillas y lo miró fijamente.— ¿Sabes qué? No voy a detenerte.

Enzo le miró extrañado sabiéndose en problemas.

— Vas a decirme que te ha dicho ese idiota. Me va a costar la misma vida localizarle, y no tengo tanto tiempo.

Enzo y Kai llegaron a Battery Park. No había más información que ese lugar, por lo que realmente no tenían nada, ninguna prueba de lo que Matt le había dicho a Enzo unos minutos antes, pero tampoco Kai podía hacer otra cosa, ¿volver al FBI con las manos vacías? o mejor, enfrentarse a Bonnie o a Lexi, si era todo muy lógico, casi que prefería estar esperando a escondidas en ese maldito lugar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario a hacer alguna otra cosa.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Enzo decidió salir del auto para comprobar la zona con sus propios ojos, algo llamó la atención de Kai, que sin dudarlo salió del auto con su reglamentario en mano, caminó con paso firme, sin darse cuenta que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Enzo volvía al coche cuando vio al agente caminando directamente a una zona alejada, podía haber aprovechado ese momento para salir de allí, pero las palabras de Matt estaban muy bien grabadas en su mente.

_Ahí será donde mueras._

¿Y si era una trampa? Corrió a toda prisa, captando la atención de unos desconocidos vestidos completamente de negro.

— ¡Malachai! —gritó recordando su nombre en el último momento, pero el joven agente no le prestó atención, se guardó el arma y se metió entre unos arbustos, había visto a un par de personas trapicheando con algo y quería comprobar si se trataba de la misma droga, Enzo, al ver que no le prestaba atención corrió hasta su lado y tuvo que tirarse al suelo al comprobar donde se estaba metiendo.— ¿¡Estás loco!? —gruñó.

— No, solo soy un psicópata. —le sonrió gustoso, Enzo palideció, no por las palabras de ese niñato que se creía superman, sino por lo que vio a la distancia, un muchacho probando una especie de droga y muriendo al instante, podía ver desde allí como su piel se volvía morada, como convulsionaba y escupía espuma mezclada con sangre, era la peor imagen que sus ojos una vez habían visto, Kai siguió su mirada y fue justo en ese momento cuando escucharon unos gritos, varias personas que hacían running habían presenciado la misma escena, y estaban a punto de comprobar el sabor del plomo.

— Mierda. —Kai se incorporó.— ¡Manos arriba, F-

Y se oyeron disparos. Todo lo que pasó fue como en en esas películas malas americanas, las balas atravesaron el cuerpo del agente, derrumbándolo en el suelo, llenando todo completamente de sangre, el sonido de los gritos inundó el lugar, la gente empezó a acercarse, a correr despavorida y los culpables de esa historia huían sanos y salvos.

— Dile… que la quiero… —Kai agarró su camiseta y tiró de ella con fuerza, Enzo reaccionó a tiempo e intentó taponar la herida, pero lo único que podía ver era rojo, un rojo intenso que se extendía por toda la camiseta del agente, arrebatándole la vida poco a poco.

* * *

¡Hola!

**Me queréis**, lo sabéis. No podéis odiarme, está en vuestra naturaleza saber que soy así de cruel. ¡Vamos que lo que me conocen ya están felicitándome! (se esconde para no ser golpeada con todo el arsenal)

Vale, ahora si, lo siento mucho, de verdad, me duele más a mi que a vosotros a ver tomado esta decisión tan drástica como "matar a Kai" pero oye sus últimas palabras han sido bonitas, ¿no os parece? (mirada suplicante) se ve que no compensa, ¿decir que _no todo es lo que parece_? tampoco ayuda, ¿verdad? en absoluto, me lo imaginaba, pero bueno, lo hecho hecho está, no pienso cambiar ninguna coma, la historia está en marcha, **me faltan menos de tres capítulos para terminarla (de escribirla no de publicarla)** así que antes de que termine el verano podréis despediros de Su Reflejo y dejar un hueco a "Su Mirada"

Os dije que tenía **una secuela**, ¿cierto? y ¿os dije también que si me sobran palabras (en esta historia) tendréis **escenas extras** de los personajes y parejas más relevantes? pues sino lo dije lo digo ahora. Ya sabéis que todo reto tiene un límite de palabras, este es de 75,000 si mis cálculos no son malos me sobraran palabras, y si me sobran tendréis escenas más largas de algunos personajes relevantes como Damon, Kai, Kolarine, Bonkai... etc.

**Delena** sigue siendo la **pareja principal**, pero en esta historia su desarrollo será más lento que en otras que he escrito y que ya habréis leído, por lo tanto el epítome delena lo encontraréis rozando **el final y en la secuela**.

Lo siento.

¡UN ABRAZO ENORME!

PD: Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios, ¡quiero leer opiniones! buenas, y amenazas sutiles... ¬¬


	10. IX

**Palabras:** 3,270

* * *

**Episodio IX.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena observaba a Damon como si se tratase de un espécimen en vía de extinción, le dolía a rabiar la cabeza, era ese típico dolor que nubla tu mente por completo y encima no encontraba el bote de pastillas que había escondido en la habitación, no era de esas personas que se auto medicaba, pero realmente necesitaba esas pastillas, calmaban ese dolor y especialmente, calmaban ese miedo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo a cada minuto que pasaba encerrada en esa casa, no culpaba a la misión de eso, ella era fuerte podía resistir esto y mucho más, pero desde que su vida había estado en peligro -varias veces- era incapaz de pegar ojo sin pensar en las consecuencias de parecer tan vulnerable.

Pero por más paranoica que estuviese, seguía haciendo estupideces, como retener al sujeto que había atentado contra su vida en su habitación con solo un arma que ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido, cuando lo que tenía que estar haciendo es pidiendo ayuda a la seguridad de esa maldita casa, bien podía haber entregado al tío este a Katherine, seguramente esa niñata si que sabría deshacerse de él.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la habitación. El chico estaba allí, mirando al frente, atravesando su cuerpo como si de dardos se tratase, lo había dejado ahí, sentado en una silla bien alejada de ella, tampoco tenía muy claro si eso había sido buena idea, porque, ¿qué iba a hacer si se levantaba e iba a por ella? ¿disparar? sabía que no iba a hacerlo, él sabía que ella era incapaz de hacerle daño, ¡maldita sea! había sido testigo de ello.

Intentó tranquilizarse, tenía que enfrentarse a él, acabar con todo esto. Se levantó, sabiendo que cualquier paso en falso le costaría la vida.

O su tapadera.

— ¿Quién eres? —no quiso sonar tan dura, pero sabía que si bajaba un poco el tono de voz se daría cuenta de que estaba temblando. El chico alzó la cabeza despacio como si acabase de darse cuenta de su presencia, esos ojos azules, eran como témpanos de hielo, fríos sin vida alguna, la chica tragó saliva no por la intensidad de su mirada, sino por esa conexión que vibraba entre ambos, como si se tratasen de polos opuestos, que se ven atraídos irremediablemente.

Sería tan fácil decirle que no era Katherine.

— Te he hecho una pregunta…

— Tan cínica como siempre… _Petrova_… —dijo con asco, su voz era un gruñido seco, como si llevase días y días sin abrir la boca— No hagas como si te importase, borra esa mueca de tu cara.

¿Qué prefería? ¿ser torturado? para ella sería mucho más fácil, solo tendría que chasquear los dedos para librarse de él para siempre, pero entonces se rebajaría a su altura, ella podía ser un topo allí metida, entre esas cuatro paredes, pero ni de casualidad sería una asesina, no si podía evitarlo. Se acercó decidida, el único sonido perceptible fue el tintineo de sus tacones rebotando en el suelo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando ella se agachó a su lado, portando el arma en sus delicados dedos, algo llamó la atención de Damon, esas manos eran casi perfectas, pero sus uñas, su manicura estaba destrozada, alzó una ceja y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios, podía lanzarse a ella, tomarla del cuello y estrangularla, pero entonces caería en la trampa.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al grano, Kathy?

— No me llames así… —le advirtió.— Soy yo la que hace las preguntas, ¿recuerdas? —le señaló el arma con la mayor indiferencia posible— Un movimiento en falso y…

— ¿Y me matarás? Si eres inteligente lo harás, pero si eres como tu madre… la cagarás, como siempre.

Elena tomó nota mental de eso, Damon odiaba a Tatia con la misma fuerza que odiaba a Katherine (o a ella) podía aprovecharse de ello, Damon podría servirle de ayuda en toda esa historia de locos, solo tenía que contarle que trabajaba para el FBI, para asuntos internos y todo quedaría aclarado.

Justo en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar. Se quedó quieta, rígida, ella no portaba teléfono alguno, solo… su mirada se disparó a la cama que estaba a su izquierda, ¿de verdad había sido tan tonta de dejar ese teléfono a la vista? desesperada y olvidando a quien tenía a su lado corrió hasta la cama y removió las almohadas hasta alcanzar el maldito aparato.

— ¿Ha pasado algo…?

— Elena… —era Tyler, se maldijo a sí misma por haberlo tomado— Estás en peligro…

— Vaya novedad, Ty, mira estoy perfectamente, en serio déjame continuar con esto, ¿ha pasado algo gordo, o no?

— Es Malachai… está hospitalizado…

— ¿Qué? —se derrumbó, no conocía a Parker lo suficiente como para que esto fuese un golpe duro, pero sabía que si Tyler le estaba contando esto era porque no estaba en el hospital por casualidad, su amigo le contó los hechos por encima, pero nada concreto, nada que ella pudiese captar— Voy a ir allí… voy a matar a esos hijos de puta…

— Lena… te llamaba para que estés pendiente, ¿está Katherine en la casa?

Damon respiró hondo, la chica estaba a escasos centímetros de él, podía notar su olor, esa mezcla de olores tan distinguido que le revolvía el estómago, pero luego estaba su esencia, era una estupidez, pero su cuerpo desprendía una fragancia muy diferente a la usual, es como si su cuerpo estuviera al cien por cien con ella, como si esa maldita conexión que sintió desde el primer momento, allí en mitad del salón, aún estuviera, tirando de él con fuerza; entonces lo recordó, no estaba atado, ni tampoco parecía que hubiese nadie vigilando, se incorporó haciendo el menor ruido posible, Katherine parecía muy centrada en esa conversación por lo que no notaría su presencia, cuando vio que colgó, no lo dudó dos veces.

Se lanzó contra ella, la paralizó y la desarmó con un simple movimiento, la chica temblaba en sus brazos, pero no podía dejarse engañar, no era una cría, era una asesina, dispuesta a torturarla por simple diversión.

— Ahora soy yo el que hace las preguntas, _Katy Kat_.

Lexi recorrió media ciudad hasta llegar al hospital donde se encontraba Kai, había estado investigando unas cifras sin sentido en su casa durante toda la mañana, intentando alejar al maldito idiota de su cabeza, y cuando creía que lo estaba consiguiendo recibe una llamada, la peor llamada de la historia. Kai se había metido en un lío y puede que ni siquiera saliese de él.

Llegó a la entrada y salió disparada al interior, ignorando todos los coches que estaban allí aparcados, no había que ser un genio para saber qué se trataban del SWAT o de algo peor, todo había corrido como la pólvora, los Petrova estaban sacando al mercado algo peor que lo anterior, estaban haciendo una mutación de esa droga ya errónea, tenían que pararlos antes que fuese demasiado tarde.

— ¡Espera! —una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los morenos de una muchacha, más o menos de su edad, supo de quién se trataba. La chica vestía unos jeans oscuros con un suéter de color verde lima, estaba ridícula, como si acabase de salir de su casa con lo puesto, pero era comprensible, tan comprensible como que su rostro estuviera teñido de tristeza y algo inexplicable.- Eres… su… compañera, ¿verdad? Alexia.

— Lexi. Si. Tu debes de ser…

— Bonnie, _su_ prometida.

No entendía porqué estaba tan nerviosa, se trataba de la pareja de su compañero, no de una persona que estuviese acusada de asesinato múltiple, pero le era inevitable mirarla con cuidado, era más bonita que en las pocas fotos que había visto de ella, pero sí que podía notar ese aire de grandeza y superioridad que más de una vez le había dicho Kai a los demás que tenía su novia, estaba claro que era ella, pero más claro estaba que ella sabía quien era Lexi.

— ¿Sabes cómo…?

— No voy a fingir que me caes bien, así que no finjas nada conmigo —le advirtió Bonnie, tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con saltar en ella, dio varios pasos al frente, pero justo en ese momento Alaric y compañía cruzaban la sala, rompiendo esa no tan bonita conversación. Lexi miró una última vez a Bonnie, no era la primera vez que se imaginaba una charla con ella, siempre había pensado que sería en la agencia o en la calle, pero nunca en una situación tan trágica como esa, aún así se sintió peor de lo que pensaba, nunca había hecho nada contra esa pareja, por más atraída que se sintiese por Kai, ninguno de los dos había cruzado la línea, aunque claro, ¿dónde estaba el límite en el amor?

Alaric les relató por encima el estado de Kai, ya le habían informado personalmente por teléfono las circunstancias, no estaba estable pero tampoco estaba en peligro, estaba en esa línea imaginaria donde les tocaba a todos esperar un periodo de veinticuatro horas para saber que iba a pasar a partir de ahora, no habían tenido que operarle, pero sí que estaba en la UCI y eso seguía sin ser bueno, Lexi se apartó de ellos cuando supo que no había más nada que escuchar, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, golpeando todo su cuerpo con una fuerza sobrehumana, tenía que calmarse porque sino, acabaría haciendo una locura de la cual se arrepentiría más pronto que tarde.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sintió náuseas, se estaba mareando y no sabía exactamente el porqué, miró en todas direcciones y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del agente Oliver, estaba interrogando a un muchacho que tenía heridas leves, no quiso acercarse pero sus pies se movieron solos.

— Estaban experimentando con la droga… el chico empezó a vomitar sangre… pero eso no era… —se quedó callado cuando notó la presencia de la rubia, Oliver fue el primero en girarse y dar su consentimiento para que continuara, el chico, que se hacía llamar Lorenzo como decía en su etiqueta continúo el relato sin estar del todo convencido— Eso no era lo peor, esos tipos, antes de… disparar, tomaron una muestra de esa espuma… como si lo importante fuese esa reacción, dudo que busquen una droga.

— ¿Crear un veneno? —anotó en su tableta— Hay que hablar con Saltzman directamente, antes que los de arriba decidan tomar el caso.

Lexi asintió sin escuchar nada realmente.

— Kai sigue en la UCI, Ollie.

— Tranquila, saldrá de esta. Ese renacuajo es duro de pelar. —bromeó dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda, se sintió mal por no ser más amable pero le preocupa más saber que estaban planeando los secuaces de Petrova— Voy a informar. Lorenzo no te muevas de ahí.

— Como si tuviese otra opción… —murmuró de mala gana, Lexi le lanzó una mirada asesina— ¡Eh! Kai, me dijo unas palabras antes… de que se _desmayara_.

— Ha sonado como "antes de que muriera" sigue vivo. Guapo. —le escupió con odio, el chico asintió.

— Me dijo que le dijera a ella que la amaba. No sé quién es ella, obviamente. Solo…

— ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi, capullo?

— Cálmate, guapa. -le devolvió el golpe— ¡Joder! ¿crees que a mi me gusta ver como a ese tipo casi lo matan?

— ¡No te metas donde no te llaman! ¿¡entendido!?

— ¡Solo estoy intentando ayudar a un amigo, fue Kai el que se metió en medio! Nadie le pidió vela en este entierro. Huy, creo que me ha pasado…

— ¡Vete al infierno! —gritó alterada y salió de allí antes de meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja, había sentido como su mano se movía directamente a su espalda, donde escondía su arma, no podía actuar de esa forma, tenía que salir de allí.

Bonnie estaba allí, parada delante de la habitación donde se encontraba Kai, era incapaz de dar un paso al frente, de abrir esa puerta y de enfrentarse a él, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, se iba a derrumbar y ella nunca se permitía caer, nunca más, era una superviviente, una luchadora, nunca caería por nada ni por nadie… ¿ni siquiera por Kai, Bon?, podía escuchar la voz chillona de su amiga, retándola a que le dijese lo contrario, frunció el ceño y recordó que en ese mismo hospital estaba ella.

Solo necesitaba verla, las cosas estarían más claras si podía ver a su mejor amiga una vez más, hacía años que no pisaba ese hospital —odiaba esos lugares— por lo que tampoco la había visto mucho, mientras miraba los carteles de información lo vio pasar, bajando las escaleras.

— ¡Stefan!

_Las clases se habían retrasado hasta el último momento, Bonnie odiaba hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, pero no estaba en sus planes saltarse ninguna clase extra, cuando podían servirle para su beca, por eso, nada más salir de su última clase, cogió carrerilla y empezó a rezar para que Caroline Salvatore no quisiera matarla._

_Llevaban semanas preparando su fiesta no tan sorpresa, Car les había dejado claro a todo el mundo, especialmente a su hermano, que si no hacían una fiesta como Dios manda no iba a hablarles a nadie nunca más, decía algo de que "no todos los días se cumplen dieciséis" y tenía razón, su cumpleaños debía ser épico. Por eso recogió los globos de colores y los lazos fucsia para hacer una sesión de peluquería con los chicos, sería divertido, se dijo así misma mientras cruzaba la calle con todo el material en la mano._

_Pero por supuesto, Bonnie Bennet nunca tiene suerte. Nunca. Un chico en monopatín, con los cascos a todo volumen cruzó la calle al mismo tiempo, llevándose a la pobre Bonnie por el camino, la morena tuvo unos segundos para razonar, para pensar en la mejor forma de arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito idiota._

_La chica cayó de bruces contra el suelo._

—_ Wow, wow… _—_el chico recuperó su monopatín de la caída y miró a la chica con mirada lasciva, tenía muy buen cuerpo para ser una cría. En cuanto los ojos de Bonnie se cruzaron con el chico supo que se había metido en un lio, ese mierda niño tenía unas pintas horribles, camiseta de tirantes de baloncesto, pantalones raídos por todos lados, piercings en la oreja y en la nariz, y un maldito y horrible tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, que seguramente cruzaría parte de su pecho, ¿cómo era posible que un niño enclenque como ese tuviera esas pintas?_

_Su cara de asco lo dijo todo._

—_ Apártate de mi camino _niño_. _—_dijo asqueada al ver que le ofrecía esa mano que olía a tabaco puro_—_ Muy bien chaval, espero que tus papás estén contentos contigo…_

—_ ¿Papás? ¿qué edad crees que tengo para que uses ese tono conmigo?_

—_ Piérdete pequeñín. _—_le dijo mientras se marchaba a toda prisa, recuperando sus cosas sin mirar realmente lo que estaba haciendo, muchos de sus amigos le habían dicho en varias ocasiones que tenía muy mal pronto, no quería tener más problemas de los que seguramente tendría en menos de una hora, por eso decidió marcharse sin pelear._

_El muchacho miró el camino y murmuró una sarta de maldiciones, pero todo quedó olvidado en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con una libreta marrón, la tomó entre sus dedos y en la tapadera, en una esquina estaba su pasaje a ese bombón sin cerebro._

_Sonrió mientras la música de PowerWolf inundaba sus oídos._

Los recuerdos eran tan cercanos que casi parecía que no hubiese pasado el tiempo, como si aún tuviese dieciséis años, como si sus mayores problemas fuesen aprobar para tener la beca o conseguir evitar al idiota de Kai, solo pensar en él, era como si el dolor volviese con mayor intensidad, no iba a doblegarse, no estaba dispuesto a ello.

— ¡Stefan…! —gritó de nuevo pero una mano tiró de ella hasta apartarla del campo visual de Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie tropezó con sus propios pies antes de caer encima de un cuerpo duro, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Alaric Saltzman, sabía quien era por las fotos que Kai tenía en su escritorio, de cuando se gradúo— ¿Señor?

— Hola, cálmate. —ella estaba tranquila, aunque incómoda no entendía porque tenía que sostenarla de esa forma tan posesiva— Ese sujeto de ahí…

— Es un antiguo amigo…

— Trabaja para Katherine Petrova.

— ¿Qué?

— Puede ser peligroso, no te acerques a él, ni siquiera sé qué está haciendo por esta zona. —dijo bajito, acercándose para comprobar si seguía ahí.

— Seguramente habrá venido a ver a su hermana, está en coma desde hace seis años. —le dolió pensar en ella de esa forma, pero más le dolía saber que Kai estaba luchando por sobrevivir.

_La fiesta era un desastre, Stefan no apareció alegando que tenía unos asuntos pendientes con su ex novia, Caroline, por supuesto no reaccionó nada bien, quería la mejor fiesta, que su hermano no estuviese en ella dejaba muy claro que eso no era una fiesta, pero aún así Bonnie y compañía no querían dejarla sola, es decir, es su cumpleaños por muy de morros que se ponga peor estaría si todos decidían marcharse._

_Liv puso música pero enseguida se arrepintió al ver la mirada de Caroline, Bonnie se encogió de hombros mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas alguna milagrosa idea para salvar esa maldita fiesta, o por lo menos para evitar que su amiga se echase a llorar como veía venir._

_El sonido del timbre los sorprendió a todos -a los pocos que quedaban- Bonnie se imaginó que se trataría de Damon, lo dudaba porque no se encontraba en la ciudad, pero tal vez ese era el milagro que necesitaba, su subconsciente le lanzó una advertencia antes de que su amiga, otra vez, luciendo feliz se tirase hacia la puerta._

—_ ¿Esperamos a alguien? _—_le preguntó Liv bajito, Jo, su hermana mayor se acercó a ellas esperando seguramente que Bonnie tuviese la respuesta._

—_ ¿Alguno de los chicos, tal vez?_

— _¡Chicas! _—_gritó Caroline desde el interior del pasillo, las tres muchachas voltearon a ver quien venía_—_ ¿Os acordáis que estuve saliendo con un chico que trabajaba en una tienda de tatuajes? Esa tienda…_

_Si, se acordaban. No era una tienda de tatuajes normal, se trataba de un tatuaje temporal, que duraba un año o poco menos, simplemente era una tienda experimental, que jugaba con las nuevas promesas o servía como una forma de asustar a los niños y favorecer así a los padres. Mientras Bonnie repasaba mentalmente esa conversación, la imagen de un niñato apareció en su mente._

—_… es un amigo… _—_se había perdido la mitad del monólogo de su amiga._—_ Kai Parker._

Alaric le contó por encima lo poco que sabían de los Petrova, sabía que le estaba ocultando información pero no lo culpó de ello, era su trabajo, no podía ir diciéndole a todo el mundo lo que pasaba, pero aún así no sirvió para sentirse mejor, porque saber que Stefan podría estar involucrado con la gente que casi mata a su novio no le hacía sentir mejor, todo lo contrario, le entraban unas ganas increíbles de salir corriendo a buscarle y arrancarle la cabeza a bocados, le odiaba, más que la última vez que le vio, más que cuando Caroline lloró desconsolada en sus brazos, mucho más.

Se acercó a su habitación con pasos vacilantes, desde el cristal podía verlo, estaba tumbado en esa cama, rodeado de cables, su rostro seguía siendo el de un niño, daba igual el tiempo que pasara, Kai seguía siendo Kai, aunque estuviese a punto de morir por ser un idiota suicida.

_Su_ idiota.

¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Qué coño le había hecho Kai a su vida?

* * *

¿Sabéis lo que más odio de actualizar esta historia? cambiar los guiones cortos por guiones largos, si no fuese porque queda mucho más agradable a la vista, los guiones largos podrían irse a la mierda. ¿Tenéis algún truco para escribirlos sin necesidad de copiar y pegar? si es así, os querré por ello.

Centrándome en la historia, ¿quién quería matarme por "matar" a Kai? si está en el hospital quiere decir que está "vivo", así que no me podéis matar todavía. ¡Hombre vamos!

De todos modos puedo decir que este capítulo compensa, tenéis el encuentro de Bonkai, ahí, en vuestras manos, os prometo que en la secuela tendréis más de su pasado, con el límite de palabras no puedo desperdiciar ninguna en recuerdos que tendrán más relevancia en un futuro. Y hablando del futuro, ¿sabéis que estoy a punto de terminar esta historia? la primera parte, por supuesto.

¿Qué creéis que pasará de aquí hacia delante? ¿tenéis alguna teoría?

**Calle Bourbon:** estoy con el esquema, no lo he acabado aún, pero en cuanto termine con SR me pongo a ello y a escribir porque las ideas ya están en mi cabeza, solo falta plasmarlas en papel.

**Sweet Child Of Mine:** si, sé lo que estáis pensando, ya viene a decir excusas, pero no son excusas, son la realidad, no vamos a abandonar la historia, dejad de creer que si, pronto o tarde tendréis noticias nuestras, lo prometemos.

¡Alejándonos de esto! ¿alguien es fan de **Reign?** ¡TENGO UN FORO! que podéis encontrar en mi perfil, un foro totalmente en español con un reto dedicado a Frary, ¡os espero!

¡UN BESO ENORME!

PD: ¿aún queréis matarme?


	11. X

**Palabras:** 3,418

* * *

**Episodio X.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damon no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se defendió de Katherine y tomó la sartén por el mango, pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía quedarle mucho para que algún guardia o el mismísimo Klaus aparecieran por la puerta para defender a esa zorra o para matarlo. Ambas opciones eran viables a estas alturas.

Pero aún así, sabiendo que el tiempo corría a toda velocidad se mantuvo quieto, apuntando a la chica con esa sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en la cara, una seguridad que no sentía en absoluto. La morena no se había movido ni un ápice, pero su cuerpo estaba en tensión, preparado para saltar en cualquier momento, pero no era estúpida, él estaba demasiado loco para que ella se arriesgase a luchar por vivir, se mantendrá quieta, esperando, alterando a su agresor.

— Y bien Katherine, ¿no vas a suplicar por tu vida? ¿a llegar a una especie de trato suicida? te conozco lo suficiente para saber de lo que eres capaz —se regodea, aún en su estado lamentable se atrevía a reírse en su cara, realmente tenía un mal aspecto, llevaba varios días sin ver la luz del sol, encerrado en ese sótano mugriento con un vaso de agua diario y un trozo de pan que procuraba no tocar, no se había preocupado por nada hasta que se despertó con un arma en el suelo.

— ¿Nada de nada? ¿o es que ahora no eres tan chulita? —sonrió y se sentó encima de la cama, con las piernas entrecruzadas, para poder observar mejor su obra. Había dejado que la chica se sentase en la silla, la cual estaba justo en frente suya, a escasos centímetros de él, pero con la única diferencia, de que esta vez nadie iba a intercambiar su papel, usaría el arma si era necesario para impedirlo— ¿Sabes? no necesito que hables, para nada, tengo el control de esto y si alguna vez has tenido la oportunidad de morir de forma agradable, ya no más. No voy a ser tan estúpido. Vas a tener una muerte dolorosa… muy _dolorosa_…

Damon era ese tipo de personas que a primera vista dan una impresión totalmente equivocada, cualquiera que se haya cruzado con él alguna vez habrá tenido la sensación de estar en frente de un dios griego, de alguien que se come el mundo con una sola mirada, que solamente necesita pestañear para tener todo lo que su cabeza pueda desear, hasta lo imposible, pero alguien que se precie de verdad, un buen observador diría que eso es irreal, Damon podría hacer eso y mucho más, pero no lo haría, básicamente porque para él la vida ya ha dejado de importarle, es un hombre cínico, inconformista, vanidoso y rencoroso, donde su única misión es vengarse, ¿después? muy fácil, no habría remordimientos, ni penas, ni dudas, porque ya no habría una razón para vivir.

Y la chica vio eso en sus ojos azul pálido, fue solo un segundo, pero Damon pudo notar como Katherine alcanzaba lo que muy pocos, llegar a su alma, esos simples segundos trastornaron a Damon para siempre.

— ¿Por dónde empezamos? —se burló dando un salto al frente, para colocarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Katherine no se movió demostrando que no le tenía miedo en absoluto, el chico alzó su mano, donde no llevaba el arma y acarició su mejilla de forma lenta y pausada, dejándose llevar por esa descarga que sentía cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban, la chica tragó saliva de forma ruidosa y sintió la necesidad de relamerse los labios— Besarte sería una buena tortura… —susurró de forma lasciva muy cerca de sus labios, cada vez más— Podría hacerte cosas que en ese maldito convento sería un pecado, ¡una barbaridad! —susurró, mandando descargas eléctricas desde sus labios hasta el último recoveco de su cabeza, la chica cerró los ojos por instinto, pero no por lo que Damon pensaba, sino porque la chica necesitaba unos segundos antes de mandarle a tomar por culo de una maldita vez, se tuvo que repetir hasta la saciedad de que debía mantener el papel el máximo tiempo posible, que alguien vendría en breve a comprobar su estado.

Damon se mantuvo en la misma postura unos minutos más, hasta que decidió que era suficiente tortura (para ambos). Tomó el arma, que pesaba en sus manos y la observó con calma, era como un mantra, quedarse parado mirando fijamente algo le ayudaba a despejar la mente, la chica no perdió oportunidad, quiso moverse, pero estaba tan paralizada, que un simple movimiento era alarmante, una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y la chica podría jurar que el maldito tenía la patente, era su sonrisa, tenía que ser suya, porque realmente alteraba cada célula de su cuerpo.

Colocó el arma en su sien, sabía que no llevaba el seguro, Damon lo había quitado unos minutos atrás, antes del espectáculo sensual, por lo que si quería, ese arma podría dispararse en cualquier momento y volarle los sesos, entonces ya no habría clases de autocontrol, ni de defensa personal, ya dejaría de ser un agente del FBI que quería subir puestos, ser la mejor en su campo, solo quedaría un cuerpo inerte, y todo por fingir ser otra persona.

— No soy Katherine —la voz sonó apagada, como si temiese hablar demasiado alto, Damon necesitó unos segundos para procesar la información—. He dicho que no soy Katherine, baja el arma.

— ¿Esa es tu nueva técnica? —dijo con repulsión cuando se recuperó de la intensidad de sus palabras. La chica no dijo más nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, sosteniéndole la mirada, dejándole claro que no era una treta, que no era Katherine Pierce, su mayor enemiga—. Porque no te va a funcionar, ¿me oyes, maldita loca? —la tomó del cabello con fuerza, la chica se mordió la lengua para no gritar, porque si gritaba estaba segura de que solo empeoraría las cosas de una forma inimaginable, el cuerpo del chico estaba completamente pegado al suyo, casi podía ver como la silla caía por el peso exagerado, pero nada de eso pasó, Damon se mantuvo bien pegado a ella, tirando de su cabello, mientras el cañón del arma apuntaba a su garganta, una imagen épica, típica, pero en esa situación, Katherine no estaba para enmarcar recuerdos— ¿Quién dices que eres, _perdona_?

La chica sonrió, el aliento de Damon pegado en su nuca, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, hacía que todo fuese mucho más real, hacía que la amenaza tuviese forma y no fuese solo una ilusión como su cabeza seguía diciéndole, pero aún así Katherine siguió en la misma línea, ya estaba cansada de que ese idiota desconocido pusiese en peligro su estancia allí y si aún quería vivir tendría que escucharla.

— Elena. Elena Gilbert. Agente…

— ¡Mentira! —le gritó en el oído, tomando fuerzas de donde no quedaban, Damon tiró de ella hasta lanzarla contra el suelo, eso podría haber llamado la atención, pero ya le daba igual, esa idea de torturarla ya había superado su límite. La chica se recompuso como pudo, tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, el cuello le había crujido y aunque podía moverse sentía que algo se había roto dentro de ella, seguro.

Damon la miró desde la distancia, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja de papel mientras sostenía el arma, la chica no le creía capaz de apretar el gatillo, pero no se iba a arriesgar más, ni a intentar huir ni a defenderse.

— Escúchame un momento, ahí, debajo de ese trozo de madera hay una caja, dentro hay un teléfono móvil e información, simplemente míralo. —suplicó, quería darse con un canto en los dientes por rebajarse, pero era eso o morir, y lo segundo no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos llevando el nombre de otra mujer.

Damon frunció el ceño como procesando la información que Katherine, o la supuesta Katherine, le había dicho, pero realmente no estaba seguro de ello, si esa mujer se parecía en algo a Tatia era que ambas eran muy buenas mintiendo, dando pena, causando dolor, podía ser perfectamente todo eso un truco y no podía permitirse ese error.

— ¿Por qué debería escucharte? Dime, dame una razón.

— Por favor. No soy Katherine. —le repitió varias veces, cada vez un poco más alto pero sin llegar a elevar demasiado la voz. Damon se mantuvo quieto, procesando cada palabra y cada movimiento— Hagamos una cosa, toma algo y átame, después miras donde te he dicho…

— No me vuelvas a dar una maldita orden, ¿me oyes? —se acercó amenazante, pero Elena sabía que el chico ya estaba en su terreno, que iba a hacer lo que fuese necesario para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Descubriría quién es ella y dejaría de ser una amenaza, o eso esperaba, tal vez se estaba metiendo en un lío mayor por hacerse la lista.

Bonnie descansa en la cafetería del hospital, Kai está estable y allí en medio sólo sería un obstáculo, así que prefería estar lo suficientemente lejos para no volverse loca, podía ser muy paranoica cuando se le cruzaban los cables. Se tomó el té con moderación, había pedido un café en un primer momento pero descartó la idea al ver el tic nervioso que tenía en los dedos, no podía dejar de moverlos contra la mesa, se sentía bien escuchar un ruido constante en su cabeza y no esas malditas ideas locas de conspiración donde Caroline se había metido en un lío de mafiosos o algo así, o peor aún, que había estado a punto de perder al idiota de Kai por hacerse el héroe.

Se bebió el té de un golpe y se levantó dispuesta a subir arriba para estar un rato con Kai, en cuanto salió de la cafetería se cruzó con Lexi, esa chica rubia y despampanante que había conocido un rato antes, sabía quién era y ella sabía muy bien que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos instantes, pero Bonnie había aprendido con los años que es mejor dejar las cosas correr, enfrentarse a la mierda de Kai podría traer más problemas que beneficios, sonrió, una sonrisa muy falsa pero le daba igual si se daba cuenta o no, ambas tenían una misión en particular y era mantener a ese idiota con vida.

Tyler miró el teléfono una vez más, le tenían dicho que no llamase a Elena sino era extremadamente necesario, pero llevaba demasiadas horas sin contactar con ella y saber que estaba en terreno hostil le ponía aún más nervioso, por eso había decidido trabajar directamente desde el hospital, porque si se entretenía en vigilar a Kai estaría mucho más concentrado que en una mesa llena de papeles y la tentación llamando a su puerta cada dos segundos, guardó el maldito aparato y clavó sus ojos en un Kai muy enfurruñado, con los brazos cruzados y lanzando miradas asesinas al par de agentes que estaban en la puerta impidiéndole "divertirse" casi quiso reírse.

Los dos estaban atrapados.

— Yo no me burlaría, a mi me tienen aquí por una razón tú aún puedes meter la pata hasta el fondo. —se mofó divertido, Tyler respiró hondo y pasó de él, no había tratado mucho con Kai, pero sabía de antemano que era un sujeto inestable cuando no se le permitía hacer lo que le venía en gana, como ahora, que estaba encerrado y atado por medio de cables y vías en esa habitación— A saber lo que Elena estará…

Se hizo el silencio. Tyler alzó la cabeza al ver que el niñato no terminaba la frase, Kai se sujetaba la cabeza cómo podía, un olor muy fuerte inundó sus fosas nasales, era un olor a naturaleza, un olor que le resultaba endiabladamente familiar, alzó la cabeza bruscamente y clavó sus ojos en el cristal que estaba justo al lado, Bonnie estaba allí, hablando con un médico, casi quiso sonreír, su chica estaba allí, preocupándose por él.

Entonces pasó, sintió un pinchazo muy fuerte antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro, la voz de Tyler ¿o era la de Bonnie? fue lo último que escuchó antes de sumergirse en un profundo sueño donde sabía que no despertará en un buen tiempo.

Damon sopesó sus alternativas, había atado a la chica en los postes de la cama con una sábana que había encontrado en el armario, el cual estaba completamente vacío, ni una sola prenda de ropa, como si hubiesen hecho una colada general. Y después le había puesto un calcetín en la boca, eso fue divertido, ver como la chica se negaba a meterse ese par de calcetines, que ni siquiera sabía de dónde habían salido en su boca, le gustó pelearse con ella desde una perspectiva más natural, pero no quiso darle mucha más importancia, y manteniendo el arma cerca, se agachó para buscar debajo de la cama.

Tanteó el terreno hasta que notó la que estaba fuera de lugar, levantó la madera con facilidad y sacó una caja de cuero negra, salió de la cama con ella en las manos, el tejido era suave, realmente le resultaba familiar, una caja de serie, se imaginó.

La chica gruñó desde lo alto de la cama, no había que ser muy listo que lo que quería decir era que la abriera y comprobase la verdad, y así lo hizo, sacó las cosas que había dentro, un teléfono, una pequeña bolsita donde debería estar una tarjeta SIM, (con esto ya había dos teléfonos en esa habitación, el que estaba tirado en el suelo y ese) y un cuadernito con anotaciones, los ojos de Elena se abrieron como platos al comprobar que ni su identificación como agente del FBI ni su placa, ni su identificador, nada de lo que podía salvarla se encontraba en esa maldita caja, ¿cómo era…?

Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson le había robado el material, iba a matarlo si salía con vida de esa habitación.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, era una melodía suave, no muy llamativa, si hubiese estado oculto seguramente no lo habrían oído.

La chica se removió, tiró de sus brazos pero no consiguió deshacer el nudo de las sábanas, quiso llamar la atención del chico.

— Vas a responder, pero como digas algo… —la chica asintió de forma frenética, sabía muy bien lo que le iba a decir, no necesitaba que se lo dijese. Damon se acercó a ella, depositó el teléfono en la mesilla y deshizo el agarre, la chica no dudó en lanzarse al teléfono con la mirada penetrante del arma y del chico— Nada raro.

— Dime. —quiso sonar despreocupada, pero si alguien estaba llamando por ahí quería decir que había problemas.

—_Elena…_

— Tyler, ¿qué mierda quieres? no puedes llamarme porque te de la vena sobreprotectora y menos por este teléfono, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —le sacaba de sus casillas.

— Elena no me toques las pelotas, no te llamaba porque estuviese preocupado.- la chica rodó los ojos, era tan predecible— Mira, Kai tuvo un accidente.

— No me digas, no hace ni media hora que me avisaste de eso.

— No lo entiendes, los médicos no han echado de la habitación, estaba estable… pero le ha pasado algo, quieren llevarlo a cuidados intensivos, pero lo van a meter en la sala de operaciones.

— ¿Qué…? — se quedó pálida, todo color desapareció de su rostro, sino fuese porque tenía un arma apuntando directamente en su cabeza haría algo estúpido como salir corriendo de allí y olvidar esa estúpida misión— Ty no puedo hacer nada, ya lo sabes, desde mi posición… no puedo visitar a un agente del FBI.

Esas palabras eran claves, si Tyler era listo se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba, que esos datos eran innecesarios en esa conversación y si el suicida del arma se percataba también sería una información lujosa, ella era de los buenos, un agente del gobierno, no una narcotraficante ni la hija de su enemiga.

Pero por supuesto, cuando ella necesitaba que alguien estuviese pendiente de los detalles, no pasaba, era natural, tan natural como actuar de forma inconsciente.

Colgó y lanzó el teléfono al otro lado de la cama, casi cayendo al suelo al lado del otro. El ojiazul no apartó la mirada.

— ¿Quién coño eres…?

— Ni siquiera yo lo sé… — se encogió de hombros ante su intenso escrutinio, había ganado esa batalla, pero no la guerra.- Tienes que creerme, soy agente del FBI. Elena Gilbert, estoy aquí de incógnito, como la imagen de Katherine Petrova. Es una larga historia, pero _una real_.

_\- Oh dios, Caroline no acabas de hacerme esto._

_Bonnie estaba alucinando en colores. Delante de sus ojos, a escasos centímetros de ella estaba ese chico, el mismo niño con el que se había tropezado un rato antes, sonriendo de forma exagerada y clavando sus ojos oscuros en ella, es como si pudiese atravesarla, riéndose de ella. Caroline no prestó atención a las palabras de Bonnie, era imposible que hubiese entendido algo con todo ese griterío que salía de su boca mientras hablaba del nuevo invitado, lo único que Bonnie quería hacer era partirle la cara, no porque le molestase su presencia, que lo hacía, sino por esa mirada de superioridad que decoraba su rostro, como si él supiera un secreto que ella no, eso le ponía de los nervios._

_La fiesta continúo -menos para ella- con una Caroline muy alegre dando saltos de un lugar a otro, celebrando su cumpleaños como la persona más feliz del mundo mundial, tal vez era por eso por lo que Bonnie no se había largado de allí cagando leches, porque por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Caroline sonreía divertida._

_Mientras Kai hacía su debut, tipo "soy lo mejor en mi campo, deberían comprobarlo con vuestros propios ojos, nenas", Bonnie se quitó del medio para buscar una bebida un poco más fuerte, porque seguro que había algo que pudiese hacerla olvidar._

_Rebuscó en las estanterías cuando notó que alguien estaba detrás suyo, no quiso darle mucha importancia, seguramente sería una de las chicas, pero no fue hasta que notó una mano rozando su trasero cuando se revolvió roja de la ira, estaba apoyada en la encimera, por lo que resbaló hasta caer directamente en los brazos del muchacho que sonreía divertido a su lado, ese mismo muchacho que había tocado su culo, el mismo que se había pavonado desde que estaba allí y el mismo imbécil con el que se cruzó en la calle, quiso calmarse, respirar hondo antes de reaccionar, pero le era imposible, casi sin dudarlo se apartó de un empujón y se preparó para darle un buen derechazo._

_Kai se apartó a tiempo antes de que su mejilla provase la medicina de Bonnie Bennet, desde que la había visto en la habitación supo que tenía que devolverle el favor de llamarlo "crío" en toda su cara, pero no esperaba para nada una reacción tan violenta._

—_ Wow, chiquita, ¿a qué ha venido eso? Te estaba ayudando. _—_le aclaro por si necesitaba refrescar su memoria_—._ Realmente eres peleona, Bon-Bon._

— _ No, no te lo consiento, no vas a volver esto en mi contra, Malachai._

— _ No me llames así, no eres mi madre._

—_ Pues eso, tendrías que estar con tu madre en este momento, crío de las narices._

—_ ¡Que tengo tu edad, Bon-Bon!_

—_ ¡Que no me llames así!_

_Kai cansado de oírla gritar, no pierde la oportunidad de tomarla del brazo y tirar de ella con la suficiente fuerza para pegarla a su cuerpo, la chica no duda unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Kai estampe sus labios en los suyos, fue un solo roce, pero divertido se aparta, sabiendo que ha ganado esa batalla._

—_ Eres un psicópata._

Ni siquiera había hablado con él, sabía que estaba despierto, pero no se había atrevido a hablar con él o enfrentarse a su mirada porque sabía lo que pasaría después, le iba a matar con sus propias manos y si eso no pasaba se iba a derrumbar en sus brazos y ya había llorado lo suficiente en ese par de horas.

Cuando por fin se había atrevido a ir a verle se encuentra con ese panorama, sus ojos, oscuros clavados en los suyos, esa mirada de picaría de que oculta un secreto que todos desconocen estaba ahí, por un momento Bonnie había visto al Kai del cual se enamoró perdidamente, pero un segundo después todo se volvió completamente negro, el estado de alerta se activó por todo el pasillo y trasladaron a Kai a otra zona mientras intentaban estabilizarlo, pero para ella era demasiado tarde.

Había perdido a Kai, para siempre.

* * *

¡Feliz caluroso y horrible verano!

Su Reflejo está terminada, si, como leéis, hace una semana o poco más puse el punto final a esta historia que tendrá secuela, una secuela que dará la cara hacía septiembre-octubre, puede que un poco más adelante, ya que quiero avanzar en Calle Bourbon, con esto también quiero deciros que tendréis actualización más seguido, tal vez semanalmente o cada quince días, según como esté de humor para editar y los reviews que reciba. Todo aquí, hasta el más mínimo detalle, es importante.

¡Gracias por todo!

PD: Parece que Damon empieza a espabilar, ya era hora, ¿no os parece?

PD2: Llevo casi dos mil palabras de Calle Bourbon, no me matéis.

PD3: SCOM sigue en pie. No deliréis.

Ahora si, ¡gracias! espero vuestros comentarios.


	12. XI

**Palabras: **3,707

* * *

**Episodio XI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_L__a oscuridad era ya parte de su rutina, se sentía a salvo con ella, hasta que le transportaba a un lugar desconocido como en el que se encontraba en ese instante, el suelo era frío y repleto de pequeñas piedras que se clavaban en su piel desnuda, no le molestaba el dolor físico, le recordaba que aún estaba vivo, que tenía una misión en esa vida prestada. Caminó sin sentir realmente el esfuerzo de hacerlo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados -no recordaba haberlos cerrado- pero no sentía la necesidad de abrirlos, porque no siempre la oscuridad le ofrecía unas buenas vistas, normalmente abrir los ojos era como caer en un agujero negro que te consume hasta sacarte el alma, o lo que quede de ella._

_Una brisa suave golpeó su nuca deteniendo su caminata, en cuanto sus pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo, el olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales, era tan real que casi estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos para comprobar si se encontraba en una pesadilla o de verdad estaba caminando en mitad de la nada completamente desnudo. Porque así es como se sentía. Al descubierto._

"_Damon…", la brisa se convirtió en una dulce voz, una voz angelical casi mística, el cuerpo del chico se tensó ante la cercanía y la intensidad de esa voz, le resultaba tan familiar, tan cercana, que necesitaba girarse para comprobar de dónde venía, y lo hizo, se giró, con los ojos aún cerrados se enfrentó a la voz, esa voz empezó a tomar forma, la brisa se convirtió en una suave mano que acarició con delicadeza el rostro del chico, sus dedos recorrieron cada marca, cada defecto hasta alcanzar sus ojos, al estar cerrados, lo único que Damon notó fue un olor a limón y a crema que le hizo estremecerse, nunca había sido tan real, se dijo así mismo, su cercanía nunca le había afectado de esa manera, quiso enfrentarse a su pesadilla, abrir los ojos y que toda esa mierda acabase, pero una parte de él sabía que esta vez iba a ser distinto, que abrir los ojos sería su forma de acabar con ese infierno._

_Otra mano apareció de la nada, buscando la suya propia, Damon receloso pegó sus brazos a su cuerpo, ni siquiera había tenido consciencia de ellos hasta que esa mano se acercó a su brazo, pero fue imposible impedirle que la tomara y su contacto, mano a mano, fue a un peor, mucho peor. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, eran heladas, se clavaban en su piel, recordando que no le estaba permitido sentir, que ya no era humano, que seguía allí, en la Tierra, porque no había lugar en el infierno donde pudiese estar, no hasta que se vengara, entonces podría descansar._

"_Damon, por favor…"_

_El chico abrió los ojos, una luz blanca le cegó completamente, haciéndole retroceder, esos pasos fueron aún peores, porque ya no sentía la gravilla pegada a su piel, haciéndole daño, sino que sentía estar flotando en el aire, en un paraíso donde no se le tenía permitido el paso. Intentó alcanzar esas manos que antes habían recorrido su rostro, pero no pudo, lo único que pudo ver fue su sonrisa, dios amaba esa sonrisa, porque era la razón por la que se levantaba todos los días, la razón por la que seguía luchando en ese infierno que llamaban vida, casi sintió que le devolvía la sonrisa, pero entonces una oscuridad cubrió la luz blanca, esa oscuridad tenían forma de brazos, finos pero perfectos, Damon clavó sus ojos azules en la figura que salía de esa oscuridad, esa sonrisa, era ella._

_Katherine._

_No, era Elena. Elena estaba alejando a su hermana de él, la estaba apartando, la llevaba de nuevo a la oscuridad y a él lo dejaba allí solo, perdido y desamparado. Quiso gritar, pero entonces la pesadilla volvió, todo se volvió oscuro, sus pies se clavaron en el suelo y sus ojos fueron directos a la infinidad de espejos que le devolvía su reflejo, no el suyo, sino el de Katherine, le sonreía y le decía algo que no entendía desde esa distancia, quería acercarse, pero esos ojos café no le miraban con la vida que había visto en ellos cuando la conoció, sino con un vacío, muy similar al suyo cada vez que se miraba al espejo por las mañanas, quiso gritar, pero entonces la imagen de su hermana volvió._

_Y todo se volvió rojo._

_La sangre recorre toda la estancia, cubriendo los espejos, rompiéndolos en miles de pedazos, y ahí estaba, la imagen más horrible que sus ojos podrían haber alguna vez presenciado, Elena tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y la luz de su hermana desaparecía completamente, en un mar rojizo, de tono vino._

" _Damon, es _tu _culpa…"_

Se despertó de golpe, normalmente tardaba unos segundos en acostumbrarse al lugar en el que estaba, pero desde hacía unas semanas solo había visto esa maldita habitación durante horas y horas, por lo que no tardó mucho en recordar dónde se encontraba. Era su apartamento, el que tenía en el centro y que muy pocos conocían, llevaba encerrado allí el tiempo suficiente para saber dónde estaba cada cosa y lo que debía o no hacer en algunas horas, nadie debía saber su paradero, ni el FBI ni mucho menos los Petrova -ya que se supone que había escapado- por lo que no había salido de esas cuatro paredes desde la última vez que estuvo allí, pero a diferencia de que esta vez su casa estaba llena de cajas repletas de documentos e información confidencial, que no hubiese salido de esa maldita casa no quería decir que estuviera incomunicado, se había encargado personalmente de tener todo lo necesario para saber si Elena Gilbert existía de verdad.

Y si, existía. Le había costado lo suyo buscar información, se imaginó en un principio que era porque el FBI había ocultado todo rastro de la chica para evitar que los Petrova descubrieran que se trata de un agente federal, pero su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle que también podía ser todo un truco, aunque lo que le dijo Elena tuviese sentido.

Por eso hackeó el usuario de Liz en el SWAT, sabía que aunque estaba retirada, sus datos seguían ahí si ella los necesitaba, por lo que no tardó mucho en colarse en el sistema y encontrar información del caso Petrova, había un archivo codificado que ni en mil años podría abrir, por lo que tiró por los documentos generales, donde el nombre de E. Gilbert salía marcado en negrita, junto a otra larga lista, se descargó el archivo y ahí encontró una dirección.

No había más nada. Ni datos bancarios, ni documentos de identidad, nada de nada, pero tampoco necesitaba mucho más, con esa dirección pudo tirar hasta saber _todo de ella_.

Nació en un pueblo de Virginia, sus padres son gente muy conocida en la zona, Grayson Gilbert tiene una clínica privada, mientras que Miranda junto a su hermana, Jenna, trabajan juntas en la comisaría del pueblo, Elena tenía 22 años recién cumplidos, casi no había terminado la carrera cuando la alistaron al FBI, era algo natural en ellos -pensó Damon- sacar a gente cualificada de una carrera prometedora con la promesa de convertirse en héroes, y estaba claro que Elena tenía síndrome de heroína de libros. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pero enseguida se quitó la idea de la cabeza, Elena era un medio para un fin, le daba pena, de verdad que lo hacía, pero era ella o Caroline.

Y él siempre elegiría a Caroline.

No sentía el cuerpo de todo lo drogado que estaba, por petición de Bonnie, Kai había tenido que tomar el doble de tranquilizantes y encima estaba atado aún con más fuerza en la cama, sabía que era una tontería pensar en esa idea pero es así es como se sentía cada vez que veía aparecer a Bonnie con el médico, que iban a subirle la dosis o poner más cables innecesarios.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó el médico por cortesía, porque era tontería responder de una forma u otra, el médico era él que tenía la última palabra y todos en esa sala lo sabían, el hombre alzó la cabeza y negó de forma suave y pausada—. Señor Parker sus constantes están bien, incluso su cuerpo ha aceptado el cambio brusco de los medicamentos, no creo que sea necesario tenerle durante mucho tiempo aquí. No creo que suceda lo de la última vez.

Lo de la última vez. Frunció el ceño al recordar, su cuerpo le dio una mala jugada esa vez, ni siquiera los médicos tuvieron claro porque su corazón se paró en ese momento, no había nada en su cuerpo como para que eso sucediera, seguramente sería un fallo de alguna vena directa al corazón por culpa de los disparos, para ya se encontraba mucho mejor, con todo el cuerpo adormilado por las drogas, pero ya estaba de una pieza para volver al trabajo. Bonnie tuvo que darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle en su cara porque negó rotundamente, realmente daba miedo cuando hacía eso, pensó, es como si pudiese meterse en su cabeza.

El médico continuó su discurso diario mientras Bonnie y Kai se sumergían en una batalla de miradas donde ninguno de los dos ganaría por más que lo intenten, los dos están acostumbrados a la mierda que cada uno conoce del otro, una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro cuando el médico se dirigió directamente a Bonnie, tal vez no se una victoria muy honrosa, pero había sido su Bonster quien había retirado la mirada primero.

— Depende de usted si le concedemos el alta —la cara de Kai era un poema—. Saltzman nos ha informado que por él no hay ningún problema, que si usted quiere podemos retenerle todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ya sabe que esto es una clínica privada.

El médico se despidió dejando a la pareja completamente sola en la habitación, Kai estaba boqueando cuando Bonnie clavó sus ojos oscuros en su novio.

— Tendría que haberte dejado cuando tuve oportunidad —no sabía si se estaba refiriendo cuando empezaron a salir, hace unos cinco años o ahora, en ese mismo instante, antes del accidente. La chica se dejó caer en esa silla incómoda donde había estado descansando esas últimas semanas, Kai quiso disculparse, decirle que la quería y que había sido un idiota por jugar a los superhéroes, pero entonces estaría mintiendo y se daría cuenta, y otra vez estaría en problemas.

— Aún estás a tiempo.

— Si, eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando destrozaste nuestro aniversario con esos ataques tuyos de superioridad.

— Lo siento.

— No lo haces Kai, nunca lo haces. Nunca pides disculpas sintiéndolo realmente, te da igual lo que hagamos los demás siempre que tu estés contento, ¿¡por qué mierda tuviste que elegirme a mí, eh!? ¿¡No había más mujeres en este asqueroso mundo!? me jodiste la vida, Kai. No sabes cuanto.

La chica apartó la mirada y cubrió su rostro para que las lágrimas no mancharan su rostro y lo marcasen nuevamente, estaba cansada de los delirios de Kai, cuando le conoció supo que la vida cerca de él no iba a ser fácil, nunca pensó que le aguantaría tanto tiempo, aunque le doliese, nadie le obligó a estar a su lado, ella quiso hacerse su amiga, ella quiso arriesgarse a estar cerca suyo.

Y todo por Caroline. Porque su amiga le había cogido cariño al chico de los tatuajes y ella como una tonta no podía decirle la verdad en la cara "que no aguantaba a ese psicópata maleducado" que le faltaba un tornillo y de verdad, ella había sido testigo de sus cambios de personalidad, de sus trastornos mentales, como de un momento a otro podía pasar de las bromas a hablar muy en serio y nunca había sido eso algo bueno, porque en cuanto su mirada se oscurecía podían pasar dos cosas: que algo se rompiera o que ella saliera lastimada.

Y normalmente era lo segundo. Kai le había amenazado verbalmente, le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello, le había gritado hasta quedarse mudo y le había levantado la mano, pero por sorprendente que sonara ella era aún peor… mucho peor.

— Bon… lo siento de verdad —y ella le creía, porque era la única persona en ese maldito mundo que podía ver al verdadero Kai, para muchos solo era un niñato con suerte o un suicida, pero para ella era mucho más, era su pesadilla y su salvavidas. Se giró bruscamente y se lanzó contra la cama, en los brazos de su prometido, ahí se sentía a salvo, aún sabiendo que era él el que tenía el control de su vida—. Shh, Bon Bon, estoy aquí, nunca me iré, _te lo prometo_…

—_ Tienes que creerme _—_le repitió mientras él tiraba de su brazo con fuerza, clavando sus dedos en su piel, la chica no le tenía miedo alguno, había visto la comprensión en sus ojos azules, pero eso no era suficiente para saber si el chico confiaba o no en su palabra, por eso le había dejado que la arrastrara por los pasillos hasta los sótanos, tenían que salir de esa casa y la noche era el mejor momento_—_ ¿A dónde vamos?_

—_ Lejos de aquí, para que podamos hablar con calma _—_le dijo seco y cambió de opinión en el último segundo, tiró de la chica y la pegó contra la pared mientras se acercaba al final del pasillo, al cruce_—._ Espero por tu bien que nadie salga de la nada. ¿Me oyes?_

_Elena asintió frenéticamente, pero el sonido de unas pisadas y de unas voces alteraron cada célula de su cuerpo, el chico aún tenía el arma y podía usarla en cualquier momento, disparar a matar era una locura porque entonces es cuando todo eso se llenaría de trajeados armados._

—_ Tienes que seguirme _—_se adelantó Elena, esta vez fue ella quien tiró del brazo de Damon, pero este no hizo nada más que asentir cuando creyó oír la voz de un chico. _

_Stefan._

_Atravesaron el pasillo principal, hasta colarse en la zona del servicio, el sótano había quedado descartado por completo, esa zona sería la que más vigilancia tendría y cómo el chico llevaba su par de horas suelto por la casa, Katherine y compañía estarían más pendientes de cualquier momento extraño, porque nadie esperaría que alguien que se acaba de fugar esté rondando por la planta central, a la vista de todo el mundo._

_Pero aún así no era suficiente para que el corazón de Elena dejase de latir de esa forma, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a abrir un agujero en su pecho, no sabía si era por la cercanía del chico o por estar a punto de meterse en un lío aún mayor. La chica se paró de golpe, provocando que el arma se le clavara en la espalda al mismo tiempo que casi obliga al chico a retroceder._

—_ He oído ruidos _—_le explica en un susurro, el chico afloja su agarre para permitirle caminar, pero Elena no se mueve, está paralizada_—._ Tenemos que atravesar el salón, hay que salir por la puerta principal._

Stefan caminó, junto a Klaus y otros dos más, hasta el despacho de Katherine, les había reunido allí, a esas horas de la mañana para hablar sobre los avances de la droga, como iba todo tanto en el exterior como el interior y también sobre la desaparición de Damon.

Tal vez eso último era el menor de los problemas de Katherine, ya se preocupó lo suficiente las primeras veinticuatro horas, saber donde estaba ya no era asunto suyo, porque ella no sería su objetivo si volvía con iras de venganza, sería Elena, era uno de los motivos por lo que adoraba el plan de tener una imagen para el mundo.

Pero no el motivo principal. La chica se miró en el espejo, las manos le temblaban, podía notar como su piel envejecía por segundos, nadie parecía darse cuenta de la diferencia, pero ella si, era tan sencillo verlo, simplemente tenías que prestar atención, la enfermedad la estaba consumiendo con más rapidez que a su madre.

La puerta sonó.

— Adelante —se retocó el maquillaje antes de enfrentar a sus invitados, fue Stefan el primero en entrar, seguido de cerca por Klaus y los dos trajeados que se quedaron parados en la puerta, vigilando que nadie se acercara— ¿Tenéis novedades?

— Si —sonrió complacido Klaus—. Hemos probado la nueva versión, mejorada, en un sujeto. Hemos tenido que inyectarla directamente en vena, un proceso cuantioso si me permite la observación.

— No importa, prosigue.

Klaus se tensó en ese momento pero lo dejó correr, Katherine tenía las mismas prisas que su madre, pasa que para Tatia era demasiado tarde, pero en cambio para Katherine aún había una oportunidad, Klaus empezó a explicarle los efectos secundarios, como el sujeto se había desmayado por la intrusión de la droga, como se había despertado desorientado y con las defensas muy bajas, pero había sobrevivido, la sobredosis no le había matado.

— Es un avance. El sujeto está ahora mismo en observación, su cuerpo está rechazando el medicamento. Le hemos inyectado unas células cancerígenas.

— ¿Y? ¿cómo está reaccionando su cuerpo?

\- De forma positiva —intervino Stefan, que se había mantenido en un segundo plano—. Las células se han reproducido pero han desaparecido.

— Pero…

— Por un momento pensamos que el cáncer se extendería por todo su cuerpo, sé que eso es imposible, la droga hizo esa reacción. Pero, Katherine, no ha pasado, su cuerpo las ha eliminado.

Katherine sonrió, el sujeto llevaba en reposo unas cuarenta y ocho horas, era más de lo que ninguno había durado, la droga no lo había matado, lo había debilitado si, pero si había podido luchar contra el virus podría hacerlo contra el cáncer.

— No podemos precipitarnos, Katherine. Debemos esperar, es nuestro primer sujeto en pruebas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— No sé precisar…

— He dicho, ¿cuánto?

— Tal vez semanas, o incluso meses, su madre duró…

— No me importa lo que mi madre durara —le gritó—. Me estoy consumiendo Klaus, necesito esa droga y necesito que funcione. Ahora largo.

— Pero…

— ¡Largo!

— ¿No quiere oír los avances…? ¿estadísticas? ¿el dinero recaudado… por las drogas? ¿la relación con…?

Los guardaespaldas abrieron la puerta, Stefan no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar, tomó del brazo a Klaus antes de que se dejara al descubierto y tiró de él al exterior, Katherine se quedó completamente sola en esa habitación, las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos chocolate, podía sentir a la muerte, cada vez más cerca.

Mucho más cerca.

Demasiado.

_Damon y Elena atravesaron el jardín principal, corriendo como nunca antes habían corrido, el aire fresco los golpeó a ambos con la misma fuerza, esos días donde Damon había estado encerrado, casi sin moverse le pasaron factura, abrió la boca, para pedirle a la chica que parase, que necesitaba un momento, pero no podía, las palabras no salían, no había sonido alguno._

—_ Elena…_

_La chica oyó un ruido sordo, como el de un saco que cae precipitadamente contra el suelo, se giró para encontrarse con el chico medio arrodillado en la tierra._

—_ ¿Te encuentras bien? Tenemos que andar un poco más… llamaré al FBI, ¿vale? saldremos de aquí _—_el chico puso sus manos en sus hombros para obligarla a que se callara_—._ Vamos a salir._

—_ Elena… confío en ti…_

—_ ¿Qué…? _—_al ver que se iba a desmayar negó con la cabeza_—._ No, no, no, no, no… ¡no te fías de mí! Ni un pelo, no te vayas a desmayar._

_El chico sonrió, aunque en realidad era una mueca, como la sombra de lo que una vez tuvo que ser su sonrisa, fue en ese momento donde Elena se prometió que quería verlo sonreír de verdad, una sonrisa de diez mil voltios, esa clase de sonrisas donde una persona se plantea si vale la pena vivir._

_Tiró del chico, estaba casi rozando la inconsciencia, eran demasiadas horas de sueño acumulado, de mucha tensión, eso lo sabía, solo que esperaba que le pasara factura a kilómetros de distancia; dejó el cuerpo del chico en el suelo y se acercó a la zona del parking, estaba repleto de coches, solo esperaba que los trucos de Tyler funcionasen con ellos._

Tyler baja las escaleras de dos en dos con un bollo de crema en los labios, el despertador no había sonado a su hora, y si llegaba tarde, Lexi lo mataría con sus propias manos, se había pasado toda la noche comprobando los informes del forense, comprobando datos y fechas y se había quedado dormido en el proceso.

Giró la calle, la noche anterior había aparcado en la calle de atrás, debido a que su zona estaba completamente llena, por lo que no esperó encontrarse con el cuerpo de un chico, pegado a su auto respirando de forma entrecortada.

Tyler no vivía en una zona mala, pero tampoco era Manhattan, por lo que subnormales había por todos lados, murmurando una hartada de improperios se remangó las mangas y se preparó para la primera pelea del día.

— ¡Eh! ¡Tu! Aléjate de mi coche… —el chico tropezó con sus propios pies y se golpeó la cabeza con la ventanilla—. ¡Eh! ¡Mi coche!

Se acercó corriendo, para encontrarse con el tío tirado en el suelo con un ataque de convulsión, todo su cuerpo temblaba y un líquido espumoso corría por sus labios hasta manchar el suelo, Tyler no quiso tocarlo, pero si no lo movía acabaría ahogándose en su propio vómito, por lo que se quitó la chaqueta y tomó al tío de la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los suyos, su rostro le resultaba familiar.

— Calma amigo, soy del FBI, llamaré a un ambulancia —esa información alteró al muchacho, que se agarró con fuerza en su camisa blanca, sus ojos oscuros se estaban tiñendo de venitas rojas, como si algo lo estuviera consumiendo, matando muy lentamente.

— No dejes… que toquen a _mi hija_… por favor… —vomitó, esta vez era sangre, sangre líquida, totalmente limpia, como la sangre falsa de esas películas de miedo malas que echan los domingos por la tarde, pero a diferencia de que esta si que era real, Tyler empezó a gritar, pidiendo auxilio, mientras el muchacho se moría en sus manos.

* * *

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otra actualización, no sabéis lo bien que sienta no tener el estrés de tener que escribir para poder actualizar cuanto antes. He tardado bastante hoy debido a que estaba editando, odio editar y sé que se me ha quedado algún error suelto._

_Con este capítulo nos acercamos a la recta final de Su Reflejo, quedan exactamente siete capítulos más un epílogo, después de eso -que son ocho actualizaciones más- os daré algunos avances, que no existen todavía, sobre la secuela, pero por ahora me centraré en Calle Bourbon, que también tengo que avanzarla._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Ah, si queréis culpar a alguien de mi actualización tardía, culpáis a las Clexas. ¬¬'_


	13. XII

**Palabras: **4,266

* * *

**Episodio XII.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damon se pasó gran parte de la mañana cotejando información, quería terminar cuanto antes para poder ir a ver a Elena y llegar a un acuerdo de una vez por todas, porque cuando salieron de la casa no consiguieron hablar mucho.

_El sonido de la radio le despertó, el chico miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los café de la chica, por un momento ambos se quedaron ahí, mirándose fijamente, esperando el movimiento del otro, Damon pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que se encontraban en plena Nueva York, muy lejos de la casa de los Petrova, supo muy bien que la chica estaba asustada, en cuanto él se removió en su asiento, pero no hizo nada para calmarla, si le tenía miedo, no era su problema, que le hubiese dicho antes que no era Katherine._

_¿Y le creía?_

—_ ¿A dónde vamos? _—_preguntó a los minutos, cuando vio que se alejaban de la carretera principal y se adentraron en los barrios más estables económicamente hablando._

—_ A mi casa, quiero enseñarte quien soy._

_La chica no le miró, siguió concentrada en la carretera, pero Damon le dio un punto a su favor, esa seguridad que desprendía su voz era digna de admirar, pero eso no quería decir que le fuese a poner las cosas fáciles, era Damon Salvatore, él no hacía nada fácil._

Soltó las imágenes que había imprimido de Google Maps y tomó el mando del aire acondicionado, hacía demasiado calor y no quería irse a la ducha todavía, se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que si se despistaba podría pasarse sus par de horas allí encerrado y no tenía tanto tiempo, el sonido de la puerta captó su atención, tomó lo primero que pilló a mano para defenderse si era necesario y se dirigió al pasillo que comunicaba con la puerta. No vivía en un apartamento muy grande, pero lo suficientemente espacioso para sentirse completamente solo.

Nadie conocía qué lugar de vivienda, solo dos personas lo hacían, Liz y Enzo, ninguno de los dos tenía llave de su casa, ¿o Enzo si? no tenía muy claro si a ese idiota le había dado una copia, pero aún así no tendría ningún sentido que la usara, solo tenía que llamar.

La puerta se abrió, como todo estaba en penumbra, Damon no consiguió identificar a su amigo y se lanzó en picada hacia él.

— ¿¡Que cojones…!? —consiguió decir cuando vio que era Damon él que se le había echado encima, el ojiazul le miró unos segundos desde su posición privilegiada antes de quitarse de encima—. Tío, estás como una puta cabra… un momento, ¿¡qué haces aquí!?

— Es mi casa —se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta pero antes comprobando que no hubiese nadie cerca—. ¿Dónde quieres que este?

— No sé, dímelo tú. Desapareciste y días después surge el pacto Petrova-Salvatore, ¿qué quieres que piense?

— Ah, eso, me atraparon, no tiene importancia.

— ¡Podrías haber muerto! —gritó desesperado, buscando una forma de hacer reaccionar a Damon de una vez por todas, el chico, en mitad del camino sonrió.

— Ya estoy muerto, Enzo —le dijo seco mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, el aire fresco que provenía del aparato fue como un pequeño paraíso—. Solo te rodeas de gente muerta.

_Elena tomó el teléfono varias veces, pero en ningún momento desbloqueó la pantalla, Damon no era tonto, sabía que la chica estaba esperando una llamada o un mensaje, pero aunque eso debería ser suficiente para preocuparse, no lo hizo, en absoluto, dejó que creyera que tenía el control._

—_ Tienes que confiar en mi. _—_dijo cuando aparcaron en una pequeña urbanización, y el adjetivo pequeña le quedaba demasiado grande, dudaba que ahí dentro hubiera más de una habitación._

— _¿Vives aquí?_

—_ Si. Mi sueldo no da para mucho, es lo que tiene mudarse a Nueva York._

—_ No eres de aquí, que raro _—_dijo sarcástico mientras salía del coche, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado pero no iba a quejarse._

—_ ¿Puedes… mantenerte en pie? _—_lo dijo con miedo, o esa fue su primera impresión, Damon mantuvo sus ojos azules clavados en la pequeña chica que estaba justo a su lado, una pequeña muchacha en una pequeña casa, era tan cliché, tan patético que quiso sonreír, por lo que se dijo así mismo que debía avanzar y dejar de parecer un ser humano._

_Elena lo vio alejarse hasta una de las casas, habían aparcado justo enfrente de la suya, pero aún así no entendía ese lado tan cínico del chico, por lo menos no estaba intentando matarla, miró el coche robado una vez más, cuando escuchó que el chico tropezaba, no lo dudó ni un segundo, corrió a socorrerlo olvidando por completo que sus tacones eran mucho más peligrosos que la torpeza del chico._

—_ ¡Elena! _—_gritó Damon cuando la chica tropezó a escasos pasos suya, el cuerpo de la chica cayó contra el de él, sentir su cuerpo, su calor, su olor era como ser golpeado con la realidad, la morena se removió en sus brazos, como queriendo disculparse por su torpeza, pero Damon ya no la veía a ella, no veía a Elena, ni tampoco a Katherine, veía a su hermana, alejándose de él, desapareciendo de su vida, casi de forma inconsciente apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, queriendo impedir así que se marchara lejos, realmente necesitaba dormir, pensó, unas ocho horas por lo menos._

_Elena no movió ni un músculo, iba a hacerlo, apartarlo y dejarle claro que no tenía ningún control sobre ella, pero sería una mentira, una muy grande y encima era incapaz de alejarse de él, estar en los brazos de un chico destrozado por una venganza que le quedaba grande, era una buena forma de golpear su corazón hasta hacerlo añicos, ella que había tenido una vida de ensueño, que se había quejado de tonterías, consolando a alguien que ni siquiera conoce el término felicidad._

_Lo abrazó. Con más fuerza._

—_ Estás abrazando a un muerto… _—_susurró contra su cabello enmarañado_—._ Es patético._

Tras el tercer grado, Enzo se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá, se desprendió de la chaqueta y miró el montón de papeles que había esparcidos por todas partes, frunció el ceño, a Damon no se le daba nada bien investigar, lo hacía como el culo.

— ¿Y la investigas por algo en especial…? —tomó su foto, era de muy mala calidad, seguramente de algún periódico—. Porque no tiene sentido.

— Para mi si. Necesito saber quien es ella…

— ¿Y no tiene suficiente con esto? —Enzo no lo entendía, Damon tenía todo lo que se podía saber de ella al alcance de su mano y aún así no era suficiente, ¿qué esperaba encontrar? ¿una varita mágica que le dijese si se podía o no fiar de ella? era imposible, tomó un papel donde Damon tenía escrita la palabra "FBI" y varios nombres alrededor, entre ellos el de Elena— ¿¡Es un agente de Alaric!?

— ¿Tienes que gritar? ¿Y cómo sabes de Alaric?

— Cuando me puse como loco a buscarte le pedí ayuda a Liz, o ella me la pidió a mi, no me acuerdo. Le conocí. Es un idiota, como todos los trajeados.

Damon le fulminó con la mirada y corrió hasta el teléfono inalámbrico, pero Liz no respondió ni a la primera ni a la segunda llamada.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

— Vengarme.

— No me jodas, no lo sabía —bufó iracundo— ¿Qué, qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

— Usaré a Elena. Un medio para un fin.

— Es inocente —le recordó—. No vas a usarla, Damon.

— Oh por favor, Enzo, ¿qué más te da? No la voy a poner en peligro, si me acerco a ella, accederé a Katherine. Y podré vengarme. Es solo un maldito reflejo, quiero encontrar el espejo.

— ¿Qué te ha recetado el médico, perdona?

— Desaparece de mi vista, Enzo. No eres quien para juzgarme, harías lo mismo y lo sabes.

— No, no lo sé. Porque no he tenido oportunidad para meterme en una locura como esa. Katherine va a ser tu perdición y estás dejando que también sea la de otra persona.

Damon dejó que su amigo se marchara, no era nadie para decidir por él, esa chica se había metido en su problema ella solita, nadie la había obligado, ahora le tocaba él usarla a su beneficio.

Miró la pantalla del portátil una vez más, su rostro angelical estaba allí, en primer plano, rodeada de gente que le era totalmente indiferente, se dijo que era debido a que ella era el sujeto que andaba buscando, pero lo dudaba, porque ese brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa real le tenía totalmente hechizado. Tal vez él era el malo de la película, pero ella era la idiota que se había metido en la cueva del lobo.

Lexi y Mason alcanzaron a Tyler en el forense. El chico llevaba allí encerrado un par de horas con varios agentes del FBI, mientras que el forense junto a dos especialistas observaban el cuerpo para comprobar de que había muerto. Tyler no pensó ni por asomo que estaba relacionado con el caso Petrova, pero en cuanto llegó la ambulancia y la policía y miraron las credenciales se dio cuenta que se trataba de Jackson Kenner, el marido de Hayley Marshall, una profesora de una escuela que tenía un sórdido romance con Elijah Mikaelson, en cuanto los hilos se ataron, el FBI se presentó allí, haciéndose cargo del caso completamente.

— ¿Novedades? —preguntó la rubia nada más entrar en la sala, el forense no se movió de su sitio mientras los especialistas seguía hablando con su supervisor— ¿Qué hace aquí el SWAT?

— Ni idea —se alejó Tyler para que nadie los escuchara, Mason se encargó de averiguar que estaban haciendo allí—. Pero llevan aquí el mismo tiempo que el FBI, como si estuviesen esperando el aviso.

— Nadie los ha avisado, el caso es nuestro. —gruñó frustrada, bastante molesta estaba ya como para que vinieran los de Washington a tocar las pelotas— ¿Y Alaric?

— Estuve hablando por teléfono, todos los datos van directos al centro, así que será el primero en enterarse.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro —bufó Mason mientras se colocaba la chaqueta, hacía demasiado frío en ese lugar—. Ese tipo de ahí —señaló sin miramientos—. No me deja ni que me acerque, no sin una orden, ¿que se cree que somos? ¿la policía?

— Ya me encargo yo, avisad a Parker y mandarle los datos, quiere estar informado.

— Hazlo tu, no te jode. No somos sus secretarios.

La mirada que Lexi le lanzó lo dejó helado en el sitio. Mason no volvió a abrir la boca y Tyler se encargó de contactar con Josh.

— Buenas tardes, soy Alexia Branson…

— Sí, sé quien es —rechazó su mano—. Ya le he dicho a su compañero que no se nos está permitido informarles.

— Estamos al cargo del caso.

— Del caso Petrova, no del caso del asesinato de Jackson Kenner.

— Es casi lo mismo, ¿o me va a decir que no cree que esté relacionado? —le devolvió la pregunta. El muchacho, que no tendría más de treinta años le lanzó una mirada envenenada, odiaba que gente como ella se pasaran de listos, como si no tuviese mierda suficiente para vivir una semana, iba a abrir la boca cuando Tyler se acercó a toda prisa.

— ¡No pierdas el tiempo! Tenemos algo mejor… —la rubia se giró para mirar la pantalla del teléfono de Tyler brillando con la fotografía de Josh, frunció el ceño, no le gustaba retirarse con las manos vacías.

— Un momento —le cortó a Tyler—. Escúchame bien… _como te llames _nadie me dice, nunca, que no, ¿lo has entendido?

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba nota de las palabras de Lexi, la chica frunció el ceño y con un sutil movimiento de piernas se retiró con la cabeza bien alta.

— Lee, ¿qué cojones haces…? —le llamó la atención su compañero.

— Tiene garras, me gusta.

Tyler y Lexi salieron de la sala, Mason estaba esperando afuera mientras tenía una videollamada con Kai, Lexi tuvo que cerrar la boca, mientras los chicos hablaban de lo que había sucedido y de lo que tenían entre manos.

Elena salió a la terraza a tomar el sol, llevaba toda la mañana encerrada, saltando de reunión en reunión, Klaus le había dicho que era un mero formalismo, pero Elena no era estúpida, sabía muy bien que no era así, no eran reuniones de negocios pero tampoco eran visitas, es como si esas personas quisieran comprobar de primera mano el estado físico y mental de Katherine, Elena no sabía mucho del caso, pero lo suficiente para saber que esa gente seguía sin fiarse de Katherine y de los Petrova, dentro de una hora y media tenía una visita de más relevancia, donde sí se hablaría de dinero, era por eso por lo que había salido a tomar el aire, para poder avisar al equipo y estuviesen pendientes.

Llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado que llegaba hasta el comienzo de las rodillas, era de color negro y con cuello de palabra de honor, la espalda la llevaba al aire y los tacones que portaba, eran demasiado altos para ella, pero era mejor que llevar puesto un vestido de monja, odiaba la forma tan simple de vestir de Katherine, tanto como el cabello liso, que esta vez llevaba totalmente suelto.

"**Reunión. 16:30. Dinero. Petrova" -E**

Guardó el teléfono, llevaba metida en ese caso casi más de un mes y aún no tenían nada sustancioso para detener a Katherine o a cualquiera de los que estaban allí, miró en dirección a la casa, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en una de las ventanas, donde un chico, el que siempre acompañaba a Klaus, se fumaba un cigarro, esta vez parecía llevar una ropa menos formal, una camiseta y unos vaqueros, pero no estaba del todo segura, tropezó con una piedrecita, sus brazos se movieron de forma automática, para agarrarse al tronco del árbol, pero no fue a eso a lo que se sostuvo, sino a unos brazos fuertes y trabajados, alzó la cabeza para mirar quien le había salvado el culo, y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

— Esa ropa no es muy apropiada para el camino —le sonrió, esos ojos azules tenían vida propia, Elena estaba cada vez más segura de ello—. Será mejor que nos quitemos del camino, no me haría gracia que me atrapen de nuevo aquí.

Damon tiró de ella hasta detrás de los árboles, allí estarían lo suficientemente lejos, Elena estaba alucinando, no por encontrar al chico allí (¡que mierda! si que era por eso) sino más bien por la forma en que estaba actuando, como si se conociese la zona perfectamente, no se parecía en nada al chico de hacía unas semanas, ese chico destrozado, escuálido con fuego y odio en su mirada, este era diferente, como si fuese su gemelo bueno, casi sonrió por ese chiste casi, porque la idea de que tiraran de ella no era nada agradable.

— ¡Quita tus manos de encima! —le empujó con fuerza, el chico dio un traspié por la sorpresa pero no se movió del sitio, a Elena le costó distinguir si el movimiento le había afectado o no, ya que llevaba puesta una gorra de béisbol— ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quería que esto fuese justo, dudo que le hayas dicho a tus jefes que me dejaste libre —se deshizo de la gorra, tenía el cabello húmedo, Elena no sabía si era por el sudor o no, pero realmente necesitaba comprobarlo, como si una fuerza superior a ella quisiera tomar el control de su cuerpo, y enredar sus dedos en ese cabello azabache, apartó la mirada a tiempo—. Y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, ¿cómo se han tomado los de ahí mi desaparación?

— Prefiero no preguntar, vaya que Klaus crea que tengo algo que ver.

— ¿Y por qué creería eso?

— No importa, ¿qué haces aquí? y ahora responde siendo sincero.

— No vengo a hacer el idiota, no sé como luce Katherine.

— No, ni te lo pienso decir.

Damon clavó sus ojos azules en los café de Elena, le gustaba mirarla, luchar con ella sin mover ni un solo músculo, era entretenido y excitante, podía ver su reflejo en sus ojos, podía ver lo que una vez fue en ellos, ese humano que vivía la vida sin preocuparse de nada en absoluto, un vago recuerdo que tomaba forma en sus orbes oscuras.

Se acercó a ella despacio, Elena retrocedió un paso y su cuerpo quedó pegado contra el tronco del árbol, podía notar el frío y la rudeza del tronco, incluso alguna ramita pegándose a su espalda al aire, pero no le importaba, la cercanía de ese tipo la estaba matando.

— ¿Y cual es tu nombre? —preguntó ruda cuando el chico había traspasado lo que se conoce como "distancia de seguridad"

— ¿Cómo crees que me llamo? —susurró contra sus labios, a escasos centímetros de ellos.

— ¿Loco? ¿Psicópata? Porque eso es lo que te pega, primero intentas matarme y ahora… ¿qué se supone que haces? ¿besarme?

Como si de un campo de fuerza se tratase, esa última palabra lo lanzó bien lejos, ¿era eso lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo? ¿besarla? el reflejo de Caroline seguía presente en cada centímetro de cuerpo, recordándole que estaba viviendo una vida que no era suya.

— Intimidarte. Pero puedes llamarlo como quieras, si eso te hace feliz.

— ¿Qué? Te golpeaba si supiese cómo mover mis piernas con este vestido —que tonto fue, mirar en esa dirección sí que fue una locura, sus ojos memorizaron cada pedazo de piel desnuda de sus piernas y se imaginó con ellas, enredadas en sus caderas, eso si que era excitante—. ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?

— Salvatore. Damon Salvatore —la chica le miró como si nada, eso fue un punto a su favor, ni siquiera conocía el apellido o era muy buena ocultando sus emociones— ¿Te suena?

— Oh… Giuseppe Salvatore… ¿eres su hijo…?

— Lo era —se dejó caer contra el árbol donde antes había acorralado a Elena, la chica le envidió, no por su historia, que seguramente sería muy trágica, sino por la facilidad que tenía de tirarse al suelo, se cogió los bordes del vestido y tiró de ellos—. Lo perdí cuando tenía cinco años, creo que ahí mi vida se estancó para siempre.

— Eres demasiado pequeño para querer venganza.

— No me has entendido… —rió amargado—. Mi padre murió unos años más tarde, en esa época empezó a hacer negocios con una mujer muy pequeñita y muy frágil. Tatia Petrova, era una autónoma, parecía tan… buena, que hasta mi madre confío en ella.

"Pero claro, era un lobo con piel de cordero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, que yo y mis hermanos crecían, mi padre pasaba más tiempo con Tatia que con nosotros, un buen día, hoy a mis padres discutir, no tendría más que ocho años, no supe el porqué de la discusión, ahora sí lo sé, mi padre había regalado la mayor parte de sus acciones a Tatia, porque estaba muy enferma y lo necesitaba. Esa noche, dos noches después, vinieron varios hombres vestidos de negro, para avisarnos de la muerte de nuestro padre.

Stefan y Caroline no comprendían nada. Yo estaba destrozado, no quería saber nada de nadie, y me encerré en mi propia burbuja, mi nana siempre estuvo ahí, contándome las novedades del caso, casi sin detalles, hasta que un día nos despertamos con los gritos de mi madre, cuando bajé descubrí a una mujer joven, parecía sacada de un cuento, cabello liso, ojos grandes y profundos y una mirada desolada, casi tuve compasión por ella, hasta que me di cuenta lo que estaban haciendo allí, junto a otro hombre, con un niño rubio, estaban los abogados de Petrova, venían a que mi madre firmara la entrega de la propiedad Salvatore… nos quedábamos en la calle"

— Damon… —Elena se cayó a su lado, el chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que notó las manos de Elena en su rostro, limpiando cada resto de lágrima, quiso apartarse pero era aún peor, prefería que viera sus lágrimas a que sintiese aún más lástima.- No tienes que contarme qué pasó…

— Si, si que tengo que hacerlo, lo sé todo sobre ti… —Elena abrió la boca para replicar pero se calló, era una tontería decirle que no sabía ni una mierda—. Durante un tiempo intentamos que nuestros abogados nos ayudaran, pero lo único que conseguimos fue dar pena a Tatia, no queríamos una limosna, nos trasladamos a lo de Liz, mi nana.

"Pero todo empeoró… el negocio Salvatore quedó por los suelos, rumores salieron hasta de las piedras, mi madre no pudo soportarlo… murió… un infarto o yo que sé, tenía diez años cuando eso sucedió. Mis hermanos seis. Siempre me dije que quería venganza, no solo nosotros perdimos nuestra vida, no solo mi madre, sino también todos aquellos que quedaron en la calle cuando Tatia accedió al poder o Liz, que tuvo que abandonar su puesto en el SWAT por nosotros. Todo empeoró cuando Stefan decidió entrar a trabajar con Tatia o cuando… mi hermana… se enamoró de Kol…"

Elena sabía que había más historia ahí, pero no quiso preguntar nada más. Su vida no se parecía en absoluto a la de Damon, podría decirse que ella había vivido un cuento de hadas mientras que tres pequeños niños habían sufrido una pesadilla constante, el nombre de Stefan retumbaba en su cabeza, pero no sabía decir por qué, por lo que prefirió quedarse ahí quieta, abrazada a Damon que a formular preguntas sin sentido.

Iba a ayudarle, iban a destruir a Katherine Pierce.

Lexi y Josh se dirigieron directamente a la dirección asignada, Tyler había preferido quedarse en la oficina, organizando los últimos informes y ver que se les había podido escapar, mientras Mason se encarga de monitorizar el asunto de la reunión de Elena con los confidentes de los Petrova, el trabajo estaba superando a cada uno de ellos, pero no podían hacer nada, Alaric estaba fuera de combate, Kai estaba de baja encerrado en su casa y pendiente del skype y del teléfono para las novedades, como ahora, que tenían una llamada con él.

\- Nos dirigimos a la casa de Hayley Marshall, te mantendremos informado. Es todo muy formal, no vamos a hacer ni decir nada raro.

\- _Si quiere testificar la lleváis directamente a la oficina, que un superior o Alaric lo haga, quedará mucho mejor registrado. -_Lexi se mordió la lengua, porque de verdad que quería gritarle al teléfono, ¿que se creía que ellos no podían hacerlo solos?- _¿Manos libres?_

— Sí, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Josh mientras aparcaban.- Te tenemos que dejar, Lexi te manda después la conversación.

— _No, ¡Lexi espera!_ —quería hablar con ella, la rubia rodó los ojos, sin querer hacer un mundo de eso miró a un muy preocupado Josh y le dijo con un gesto que se adelantara, que ella podía encargarse de eso.

Josh llamó a la puerta varias veces, pero nadie respondió por lo que empezó a ponerse nervioso, el coche de la susodicha se encontraba allí, aparcado, las ventanas estaban abiertas y se oía una televisión en el interior, iba a llamar a Lexi cuando la puerta se abrió un poco.

— FBI —le enseñó la placa. Hayley, que era la que estaba en el otro lado, no necesitó saber más nada, abrió la puerta y tiró del muchacho al interior— ¿Que se cree que está haciendo…?

— Por favor… —cayó de rodillas a su lado—. Ayúdeme… le han matado… y ahora vendrán a por mi niña…

— ¿Qué…?

Hayley le explicó entre sollozos, que Jackson y ella iban a huir de la ciudad con identidades falsas porque no querían tener nada que ver con los Petrova y los Mikaelson, y que era por eso por lo que habían matado a Jackson, como una forma de advertirle a ella que no se puede huir del negocio familiar, pero ella no puede seguir viviendo así, con miedo, personalmente le da igual morir pero no quiere eso para su hija, Hope se merece algo mejor.

— Cálmese, hable con tranquilidad.

— ¿No lo entiende? Nos han usado y cuando han visto que somos prescindibles nos han puesto una diana en la cabeza, ¡mi niña puede ser la siguiente! ¡Ayudenme y yo los ayudaré…!

Lexi llevaba cinco minutos con el teléfono en la mano, Kai seguía en línea, podía oír su respiración pero ninguno de los dos tenía intención de hablar, la rubia miró en dirección a la casa, la puerta estaba entreabierta y no había rastro de Josh.

— Tengo que irme Kai…

— _Lo siento, necesito hablar contigo en persona, así… es demasiado difícil... _—ella no necesitaba escuchar más nada, nadie la rechaza y menos Kai Parker, ella era la que ponía punto y final.

— Adiós Kai.

—_¡Espera!_

Kai miró la pantalla del teléfono como si pudiese encontrar las respuestas en ella, estuvo a punto de llamar de nuevo, de incluso coger el coche e ir a buscarla, pero un carraspeó llamó su atención, sin querer enfrentarse ahora a Bonnie se giró pero lo que encontró lo sorprendió y muy gratamente.

— ¿Qué…? —sonrió juguetón cuando Bonnie, completamente desnuda, cruzó la habitación y le besó como hacía mucho tiempo que no le besaba, durante unos minutos o tal vez horas, Kai Parker se permitió ser ese crío sabelotodo y cabrón y perderse entre los brazos de su Bonster—. Te quiero…

— Shh, no lo estropees… —bromeó mordiendo su labio con fuerza hasta que el sabor de la sangre inundó el paladar de la morena.

Nadie, en ese maldito mundo, podía ocupar su lugar.

* * *

_Hola._

_No iba a publicar este jueves, pero al final acabé cambiando de idea y actualizando, con este capítulo doy por finalizada mi racha de publicar tres días seguidos. No creo que eso vuelva a pasar nunca más, así que, disfrutad._

_Este capítulo trae una buena dosis de Delena que buena falta nos hace. Sé que para muchos esta historia se está haciendo un poco pesada, pero como dije en su momento, es una historia de introducción a lo que será "Su Mirada" así que, tened paciencia, la continuación tendrá mucho, muchísimo más Delena y Bonkai, puedo daros mi palabra._

_¡UN BESO!_


	14. XIII

Y empieza la cuenta atrás. Para todos.

Sé que los episodios son muy cortos y que tienen muy poco contenido de lo que verdad importa (Delena-Bonkai) pero prometo que esto cambiará en Su Mirada, solo disfrutad de esta tensión que hay en esta historia.

**Palabras: **3,641

* * *

**Episodio XIII.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La calle estaba sumida en una completa oscuridad, no se escuchaba más nada que el ir y venir de los coches, pero a Hayley eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, llevaba un par de horas dando vueltas, buscando un sitio seguro donde refugiarse, por lo que no le prestó atención a su entorno.

Estaba más concentrada en la idea de que por fin, al día sería completamente libre, que no miró por donde iba o quien estaba a su alrededor, su cabeza no podía procesar otra idea que no fuese huir, tener una vida normal y corriente, con su pequeña que ahora reposaba entre sus brazos, se le encogió el corazón al saber que no podría conocer a su padre, pero descartó ese pensamiento tan rápido como vino, no podía permitirse ser débil y mucho menos con los Mikaelson pisándole los talones.

Maldecía el día en que decidió aceptar trabajar para ellos. Ambos necesitaban el dinero, Jackson era camionero, un buen transportista pero con un sueldo de porquería, trabajar para Petrova y Mikaelson fue como una brisa veraniega, refrescante pero agotador, porque al final del día, eso les iba a pasar factura, como ahora, que por un motivo o por otro, habían decidido usarlo de conejillo de indias hasta acabar con su vida.

Una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla mientras acelera el paso, nunca más iba a permanecer en silencio, todo acabaría en un par de horas, apretó a su bebé y desapareció por las calles de Nueva York.

Las calles se fueron estrechando, el sonido se fue apaciguando hasta ser sólo una pequeña vibración en la distancia, pero el pánico de Hayley aumentó por momentos, en cuanto sus sentidos se dispararon quiso correr, pero no había escapatoria, alguien tiró de su brazo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a correr, se aferró a su hija con todas sus fuerzas y se preparó para pelear si era necesario, una cosa era estar asustada y otra muy distinta dejarse hacer.

Ella era salvaje, solo tenían que darle unos minutos para recuperarse del golpe inicial. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los del agresor, ladrón o lo que fuese, la calma se disparó por todo su cuerpo.

Podía manejar eso. Podía manejar _a esa persona_.

— Ah, eres tú… qué susto me has dado. —le sonrió, su corazón seguía yendo a mil por hora, el agarre hacia su hija seguía muy tenso, pero era natural, estaban en mitad de la calle, lejos de la civilización y en un barrio normal y corriente.

— No era mi intención. —sonrió y unos hoyuelos se formaron en su rostro. Hayley podía concederle ese, era mucho más guapo al natural, más atractivo que su hermano. Recordar a esa persona la puso a la defensiva, demasiado— ¿Tienes miedo? ¿de mi? ya sabes que soy un trozo de pan…

Hayley quiso sonreír, pero había algo en los ojos de su acompañante que le ponían el vello de punta, una vocecita en su interior le gritó que corriera como nunca antes había corrido, pero otra voz, mucho más potente le decía que permaneciera allí, que buscase las respuestas a esas preguntas ya hechas, pero, ¿era realmente lo correcto?

El chico buscó una cosa en su bolsillo mientras conversaba con una muy intranquila Hayley, que seguía meciendo a su bebé mientras buscaba una forma de salir de allí sin preocupar a su amigo.

— No quería llegar a estos extremos… —captó su atención, Hayley frunció el ceño hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a la aguja que portaba, retrocedió noqueada, no podía creerse lo que sus ojos le estaban enseñando— ¿Qué creías? ¿qué no me iba a enterar? tengo contactos en el FBI, pequeña lobita. Es una pena, realmente me caías bien… eres la única que aguanta a Eli.

Hayley empezó a gritar cuando sintió la aguja en su piel, directamente en su pecho, sus manos empezaron a temblar, pero la pequeña Hope nunca tocó el suelo, el chico la tomó entre sus brazos mientras veía a Hayley convulsionar, era una pena, pensó, realmente le gustaba, tenía carácter, era una inconformista y seguramente una buena madre, pero hay veces que los sacrificios son necesarios, y este era uno de ellos.

Miró a la pequeña una vez más, antes de dejarla en el frío suelo de una noche helada de Nueva York, bien poco le importaba lo que le sucediese a la niña, si sobrevivía o no, ya no era su problema, le sonrió una última vez y desapareció entre las calles mientras le mandaba un mensaje directo a su compañero.

"**Katherine caerá después de esto. Pruebas evidentes" - K**

_La luz que entraba por la ventana le estaba dando directamente en la cara, no tenía fuerzas para alzar la mano y tomar una manta o incluso la misma almohada para proteger sus ojos de esa luz tan intensa, por lo que intentó abrir los ojos, todo estaba muy borroso y la luz que daba de lleno en sus ojos azules no era para nada de ayuda, por lo que intentó incorporarse, comprobar por qué no había bajado las persianas como siempre y acostarse en una postura donde el Sol no diese señales de vida._

_Pero en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz supo que no se encontraba en su casa, el lugar le resultaba familiar, pero le costó recordar de qué. Era una habitación de la casa de los Petrova, la que pertenecía a Elena, frunció el ceño, porque realmente no recordaba haberse quedado dormido allí, había ido a verla, a encararla pero no había entrado en la casa, solo en el jardín, entonces, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?_

_Salió de la cama, en cuanto sus pies pisaron el frío suelo lo sintió, sintió como la oscuridad se apoderaba de él, como reclamaba su alma otra vez, y supo que no se encontraba en la habitación de Elena, ni mucho menos en el mismo sitio que Katherine, sino en su subconsciente, recordándole una vez más que estaba allí de prestado, sonrió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, por un momento creyó que era real, que se acababa de levantar y que por primera vez en años, había dormido como un tronco._

"_Damon…"_

_Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, ahí estaba Elena, cubierta de un vestido completamente negro, ceñido a su cuerpo, su cabello, liso caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y su rostro inmaculado, sin una gota de pintura era aún mucho más inocente. Una pequeña princesa de la oscuridad, ahí, a escasos pasos de distancia. _

"_Elena…", su nombre sonaba suave desde sus labios, como si estuviese acariciando seda, suave y melodioso, quiso levantarse, acercarse a ella, pero por supuesto, si eso era su subconsciente, nada bueno podría pasar si daba un paso al frente, si se acercaba a ella o intentaba tomarla de la mano._

_Pero casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba de pie, en medio de la habitación, casi al lado de la puerta donde se encontraba la chica, sonriéndole con la mano levantada, a punto de tomar la suya, nunca quiso algo con tanta urgencia como tocar su delicada mano, como entrelazar sus dedos en los suyos._

"_¡Damon!", pero todo se rompió en mil pedazos, ya no estaban en esa habitación, sino en una completa oscuridad, Elena era casi invisible en ese instante, porque sus ojos fueron directos a una luz blanca, Caroline estaba allí, su cabello dorado brillando con luz propia, sus ojos azules suplicando con clemencia, y Damon no dudó, porque nunca dudaba, Caroline lo era todo en lo que quedaba de su mundo, si ella gritaba, él gritaría, si ella suplicaba, él estaría ahí, para concederle cualquier deseo, siempre que volviese a su lado._

"_Care…"_

"'_¡Damon, ayúdame!", cuando por fin, estaba a punto de alcanzar a su hermana, una ola de poder le alcanzó, golpeando su pecho con fuerza, Caroline estaba ahí, con los brazos abiertos, viendo como su hermano se alejaba de ella, pero Damon no estaba pendiente de su hermana, ni tampoco de esa fuerza superior que quería deshacerse de él, sino de Elena, como la oscuridad la absorbía hasta no ser más nada que niebla…_

— ¡NO! —gritó exhausto, se levantó de la cama como si estuviese ardiendo, miró por todos lados, estaba completamente oscuro, encendió la lámpara y se pasó una mano por la cara, despojándose de los vestigios del sueño; antes, le había parecido escuchar un ruido cuando se levantó sobresaltado, pero no podía estar seguro, ya que bien podría ser un fruto de su pesadilla.

Se deshizo de la camiseta y permaneció con el pantalón del pijama, iba a darse una ducha, una que durase un par de horas, pero primero debía comprobar que era hora, por lo que salió al pasillo justo al mismo tiempo que una sombra pasaba por delante de sus narices, Damon se hizo el estúpido, estaba acostumbrado a que lo imposible pasase a su alrededor, pero ya no estaba durmiendo, ni tampoco alucinando, había alguien en su casa y ese alguien iba a pagar caro estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado.

Todo estaba en penumbra en la habitación de Elena a esas horas de la madrugada, se había pasado toda la noche organizando la información que había recopilado en la reunión de esa tarde, se supone que eso deberían hacerlo en el FBI, pero era incapaz de pegar ojo sin pensar en Damon, en esos pobres niños que se quedaron en la calle por culpa de una mujer sin corazón, podía ver, como si se tratase de sus propios recuerdos, a un Damon de unos diez años, luchando porque su familia saliera adelante, como una parejita de mellizos miraban horrorizados y sin entender porqué, su vida había acabado de esa forma, todo eso le ponía los pelos de punta y no la dejaban descansar.

Y eso no era todo, tampoco podía quitarse de encima el recuerdo del cuerpo de Damon sobre el suyo, como cada una de sus células había reaccionado al calor del chico, no le gustaba que su cuerpo actuase sin su consentimiento, pero había amado tenerlo tan cerca, esa sensación era casi mágica, nunca se había sentido tan a salvo e insegura al mismo tiempo nunca. Quiso golpearse por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pero hacía horas que su cerebro debería haber desconectado por lo que no podía culparle de todo eso.

Revisó los últimos datos antes de enviar el informe desde su teléfono. No era mucha la información que había sacado, solo lo que ya sabían, que estaban mejorando la droga para sacarla cuanto antes al mercado, como si ya no estuviese en el mercado negro, Elena no se creía ni una mierda de la mitad de las cosas que había dicho, sabía que algo malo había pasado, porque Elijah, el mayor de los Mikaelson no dejaba de estar pendiente del teléfono y Klaus ni siquiera había estado cerca cuando se supone que tendría que estar a su lado, como su acompañante y protector, algo se cocía entre esas cuatro paredes y ella se sentía estúpida por no saber qué estaba pasando, miró la pantalla en negro de su teléfono, no recibía ningún mensaje por lo que, seguramente no habría nadie en la agencia, o quien estaba allí no está pendiente de de ella, era lo normal, se supone que debería estar durmiendo y no trabajando horas extra.

Se echó en la cama, durante unos minutos mantuvo los ojos cerrados, contando ovejitas si era necesario, pero de poco sirvió, porque a los cinco minutos ya tenía el teléfono entre sus dedos y estaba llamando a la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Nadie contestó a su llamada, ni a la primera ni a la última que hizo antes de soltar el teléfono en la cama y golpearse la cabeza con una almohada, ¿que se creía que estaba haciendo? ¿llamar a Damon como una niñata tonta que necesitaba escuchar su voz para poder dormir? ¿es que era tonta? ya no estaba en el instituto, ni tampoco era una novia enamorada hasta las trancas, era un agente del gobierno, en una misión secreta que tendría que estar durmiendo y no trabajando a escondidas ni mucho menos ligando o coqueteando con alguien que intentó matarla, ¡varias veces!

Si, necesitaba sus ocho horas de sueño. Y si eran diez mucho mejor.

El sonido de unas pisadas la puso alerta, no era un sonido perceptible, lo había escuchado porque estaba entrenada para ello, para vigilar cada pequeña cosa que se salía de lo natural, llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo allí para saber que por esa noche la vigilancia acababa a media noche, no tenía un reloj cerca, no quería mover ni un músculo, pero hacía un rato que eran más de las tres, nadie tendría que estar caminando, podría ser cualquiera, quiso animarse, pero obviamente no iba a tener tanta suerte.

El sonido desapareció, pero podía sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de su puerta, como si se estuviese pensando muy bien su siguiente movimiento, podía notar la tensión que rodeaba a la figura, cómo se debatía en su interior, pero aunque Elena pudo oler el problema desde la distancia fue incapaz de reaccionar de la forma correcta, debajo de su cama, en el mismo suelo estaba la caja del FBI, había un arma, solo tendría que tirarse al suelo, tomarla y prepararse para usarla, pero en cambio se quedó quieta, sentada, esperando.

La puerta se abre despacio, aunque la lámpara sigue encendida y por el exterior hay luz, no pudo averiguar quién era hasta que estuvo dentro, mirándola.

No tuvo tiempo de observarle, iba vestido de negro y llevaba un arma en la mano, pero aún así supo que se trataba de la sombra de Klaus, de ese chaval, más o menos de su edad, un poco mayor que iba siempre a su lado, que se mantenía a la distancia, pero pendiente de todo, ¿qué hacía en su cuarto con un arma? no sabía si quería saber la respuesta, pero lo que sí sabía, es que Elena no iba a dejarle hacer lo que estuviese pensando, no sin pelear.

Tomó la almohada que había mantenido en su regazo y se la lanzó a la cara, el chico no esperó ese movimiento o lo recibió de forma torpe, pero a la castaña le dio tiempo de coger la caja, pero no el arma, ya que el rubio se lanzó contra ella, con la misma rapidez que con la que ella se lanzó a por la caja, la cual resbaló de sus dedos, desvelando el contenido, pero el arma cayó demasiado lejos y ella estaba más pendiente de salir huyendo de allí sin llamar la atención que del arma.

— ¡Quieta! —el sonido de la pistola cargada fue lo que la frenó en seco, no quería una bala en la cabeza ni en ninguna parte del cuerpo—. Buena chica, _Kath_. Muy buena chica.

El chico se acercó a ella, pegando su cuerpo contra el de Elena, la castaña sintió repulsión hacia él, como la había desarmado en cero coma y como la tenía doblegada a su voluntad, pasó su mano por su cabello enmarañado.

— Tu y yo… _vamos a divertirnos_…

Alaric Saltzman tenía una vida muy ajetreada, casi no podía parar por casa, no dejaba de moverse de un lugar a otro, siempre con un teléfono pegado en la oreja, como si fuese una extensión de su brazo, iba y venía todos los días, desde su casa a la oficina, pasando por infinidad de sitios que necesitaban su servicio, era uno de los agentes más respetados de EEUU, una imagen perfecta para Washington, la legalidad en persona.

Esto podría haberle dado muchos problemas, y los tuvo en su momento, casi ninguna relación le fue bien, ya sea por falta de tiempo o comunicación o por otro asunto, hasta que conoció a Meredith, ella era perfecta, tan perfecta que aunque no coincidieran en una semana, siempre estaban ahí, a una llamada de distancia.

—_Te quiero, pero tengo una emergencia, nos vemos la semana que viene, un beso. _—se despidió su mujer, justo cuando Alaric entró en la sede del FBI.

Una sonrisa bobalicona apareció en sus labios y podría haberse mantenido allí, si el de seguridad no hubiese salido corriendo en su dirección nada más verlo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Trevor?

— Es Lockwood… a… —señaló directamente a las escaleras que daban directas al sótano, donde tenían las celdas, eran muy pocas, ya que no estaban condicionadas para mantener a presos, sino a gente "inestable" antes de que la policía o los de arriba se encargasen, sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba, se deshizo de la corbata y se dirigió allí, con el de seguridad pisándole los talones y explicándole todo lo que había pasado, cuando esta mañana llegó a las cinco y media y se encontró con Tyler y un chico más, atado en una de las celdas.

No quería ni pensar de quién podía tratarse, prefería no comerse la cabeza con ese asunto hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos, pero la idea de que a Tyler se le hubiese ido a la cabeza con sus ideales sobreprotectores para Elena, le ponía de los nervios, Tyler era bueno en su trabajo, pero también era un capullo integral.

Entró en la zona de las celdas, lo primero que vio fue a un Tyler descamisado con los puños en tensión y malheridos, después su mirada se dirigió casi de forma automática a la otra figura que se encontraba aferrada a los barrotes con fuerza y con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —se cruzó de brazos, ambos chicos dirigieron su mirada a los recién llegados, el rostro de Tyler palideció al segundo.

— Yo… ehm… solo… —se pasó la mano por el cabello humedecido por el sudor— No esperaba que llegase tan temprano, Saltzman.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ibas a seguir con… _esto _hasta que yo viniese para evitar que me entere? —le preguntó de forma retórica, ya que sabía muy bien la respuesta—. No me puedo creer que me vayas a obligar a hacer esto, suspenderte de empleo y sueldo.

— ¡No! ¿No lo entiendes, Ric? Necesitaba hacer esto —le suplicó, Damon puso los ojos en blanco, pero Alaric no estaba mirando a ninguno de los dos, estaba respirando hondo para no hacer una tontería de la que arrepentirse después— ¡Es por Elena!

— ¡Siempre es por Elena! A ver dime, explícame esto con calma…

— Él… estaba… Elena… —respiró hondo, Damon soltó una carcajada y Tyler quiso golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero se mantuvo quieto—. Él estaba detrás de Elena, vigilándola…

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ya sabes que el FBI tiene unas alertas cuando hackean o intentan acceder a su sistema, él lo intentó.

— No tienes acceso a esa información Tyler.

— Ese no es el asunto.

— Si, si que lo es, ¿quién te ha ayudado? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo es posible que tengas acceso a las alertas del usuario de Elena?

Tyler estaba en un callejón sin salida, Damon no apartó la mirada, cuando esa madrugada le sorprendió gritando que era un agente del FBI su curiosidad se despertó, es por eso por lo que se dejó atrapar, cierto es que no se lo puso fácil, que lo había picado durante todo el trayecto y no había parado hasta que le dio un buen derechazo, simplemente por sentir hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su ira, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle, del porqué ese chico se comportaba de esa manera, era por Elena, estaba preocupado por ella, porque la chica estaba en la boca del lobo y era incapaz de hacer nada para solucionarlo, ese paralelismo le estaba dando donde más le dolía, Tyler era como él -bueno, Damon era mucho más atractivo e inteligente pero ese no és el asunto- el chico quería proteger a Elena, era tan sobreprotector como él con Caroline, podía verse en él, podía ver a ambos en ellos, y saber que había estado a punto de usar a Elena para salvar su alma, le estaba concomiendo, no podía hacerle eso a ellos, no cuando fue lo mismo que le hicieron a Caroline y a él.

No supo cuando su cabeza decidió por él, pero lo que sí sabía era que pensaba ayudar a Tyler y a Elena, no pensaba permitir que a ellos le pasase lo mismo, evitaría cualquier daño colateral a toda costa, porque Elena no podía ser Caroline, no podía permitirse que le pasase algo parecido.

Nunca.

El asesinato de Hayley y la muerte de la pequeña Hope, se extendió como la pólvora por todos los canales de noticia de gran parte del globo terráqueo, la mayor parte de las cadenas no tenía una información fiable, pero se había transmitido información confidencial a los canales más importantes, donde se relacionaba la confesión de Hayley Marshall con su muerte cruel en las calles de Nueva York, el nombre de Katherine Pierce brillaba por medio mundo, donde la gente se preguntaba si era cierto la relación del narcotráfico con esa familia adinerada y acomodada de la gran ciudad.

En cuanto Liz había visto la noticia llamó al SWAT, a un antiguo compañero suyo, que le informó con todo lujo de detalles, que había habido una fuga de información, donde el testimonio de Hayley había sido malinterpretado y extendido por todas las redes sociales, acompañado de la noticia del asesinato de la chica por una sobredosis, era un caramelo para un niño, un caramelo que todo el mundo quería probar, pero ese no era el único problema, le había informado Mikael, su contacto, sino que encima la Interpol quería la cabeza de Elena Gilbert por dos motivos, para calmar al país y para comprobar si la chica estaba ocultando información al Gobierno.

El rostro de Elena y la palabra FBI corría por todas las televisiones del país.

* * *

Se avecinaba lo bueno, lo prometo.

Sigo sin creerme que esté actualizando esta historia antes de tiempo, creo que al final publicaré cada dos días o puede que incluso diariamente, pero todo esto dependerá de vosotros, y de vuestros comentarios.

¡Un beso!


	15. XIV

**Palabras:** 3,680

* * *

**Episodio XIV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katherine observaba con los puños apretados las imágenes que se reproducen ante sus ojos a primera hora de la mañana. La habían despertado a eso de una hora para avisarle de que los negocios Petrova pendían de un hilo por culpa de un incidente que surgió en los suburbios de Nueva York, Katherine no se había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba hasta que se dignó a encender ese aparato infernal que llamaban televisión, tampoco sirvió de mucho porque lo único que sus ojos podían procesar era el desastre que se estaba formando en su negocio.

Todo por un incidente.

Un asesinato que no venía a cuento. Sabía quién era Hayley Marshall, pero ella no había enviado a nadie para que la mataran con una sobredosis, y aunque fuese sido así, nunca mandaría a un inútil para dejar pruebas fiables que la señalasen a ella como única culpable, ese día iban a rodar cabezas, las de mucha gente si no se enteraba quien era el idiota que había causado todo este revuelto.

— Jackson murió por sobredosis hace un tiempo. Era nuestro sujeto más avanzando —le explicó por encima un muy cabreado Klaus, que no intentaba disimular para nada su mala leche— . Lo siento.

— No lo sientas. Porque quien va a sentirlo el que se ha osado a traicionarme, ¿quién mandó a matar a esa mujer?

— Era la esposa de Jackson — terminó de contarle, ahora sí tenía toda la atención de Katherine puesta en él— , mis fuentes me han informado de que fue directa a hablar con el FBI, alguien tuvo que mandarla a matar.

— Y me parece fantástico, ¡pero no a costa de mi identidad! No quiero a ningún trajeado detrás de mi puerta. ¡Esto puede ser el fin de los Petrova! — se pasó una mano por el cabello, varios guardias entraron en ese momento para informarle de que se cocía en el exterior, Katherine casi sin prestar atención siguió mirando el canal de televisión y como este traía una fotografía de una dulce chica que se llamaba Elena Gilbert, Katherine calló a los informantes con un movimiento de muñeca, ninguno pronunció palabra, mientras la habitación se llenaba de las voces del presentador.

No supo qué fue lo primero que llamó la atención de Katherine, si descubrir que el FBI podría estar dentro o que Elena Gilbert resultase ser más un problema que un beneficio, quiso romper algo, pero tenía que ser fría, paciente, esto no significaba que Damon Salvatore estuviese ganando, no, ella iba por delante, como su madre, nunca se rendiría.

— Katherine… — el guardia, uno de ellos, el más joven se acercó a ella para entregarle un horario, la chica lo miró escéptica hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba — , fue la señorita Petrova quien firmó esto. Es decir, _su reflejo_.

Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Katherine miró una vez más a la pantalla del televisor, mientras escuchaba las excusas de Klaus de fondo.

— No creo que la chica sea el problema. No se sabe si esto… — señaló la televisión con gesto despectivo — pueda ser cierto. Son habladurías. No tienen nada fiable.

— Como el FBI esté relacionado estamos acabados — sentenció con calma fingida — . Si eso pasa, os mataré. A todos vosotros.

Klaus asintió, dio orden de que fuesen a buscar a la chica, Elena, para que viniese a contestar unas preguntas. Katherine permaneció ahí, de pie, observando cómo su reinado se caía en pedazos antes incluso de empezar.

— Habrá que hablar con los inversores, todos los afectados… ellos sí que se creerán todo esto, Nik — frunció el ceño cuando empezaron a hablar de los negocios de hace veinticinco años, del caso Salvatore-Petrova y cómo este influyó a los medios de medio país— , ¿puedes encargarte tú?

— Por supuesto.

— Que me traigan a la chica personalmente, Nik.

Le aclaró antes de que saliese por la puerta. Klaus permaneció en el sitio unos segundos más antes de asentir y marcharse. Katherine lo dejó ir, no es que no se fiara de las dotes del chico, es que prefería encargarse de la susodicha personalmente. Necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos cómo reaccionaba a las preguntas adecuadas, porque si tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido con Hayley Marshall la iba a pagar muy caro. Sería entonces cuando su paciencia terminaría por completo.

Klaus Mikaelson tomó su teléfono e hizo las llamadas necesarias antes de cambiar de rumbo e ir directamente al ala donde se encontraban las habitaciones y donde debería estar descansando Elena. Era muy temprano aún, la chica no tendría porque estar despierta, pero si el FBI le informaba directamente de lo que había sucedido, seguramente estaría intentando huir y necesitaba estar delante, y dejarle claro que su misión aquí aún no había terminado, antes de cruzar el umbral principal y frenar a los guardaespaldas un mensaje captó toda su atención.

"**Todo listo. Plan B, hecho." -S**

Klaus tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras significaban. Apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos y ni se preocupó en borrar el mensaje, tenía problemas mayores, sino ahora, dentro de unos minutos. Uno de los guardias, clavó sus ojos oscuros en los suyos, antes de dar la señal de alarma en toda la casa, con el único aviso de que el reflejo había desaparecido y que no podían parar hasta encontrarla.

_Viva._

Su madre siempre le decía que hay que ir por la vida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esas sonrisas que te alegran el día; aunque estés triste, me decía, hay que sonreír porque eso es lo que espera la gente de ti, que vivas tu vida con una sonrisa, que veas el lado bueno de las cosas, que nunca veas el vaso medio vacío, sino medio lleno y que te enfrentes a tus problemas dando todo de ti, pero siempre feliz.

"_Se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre, Lena"_

Pero hay circunstancias, momentos cruciales de nuestras vidas que sonreír no es algo que quede bien en absoluto, que es mejor usar el vinagre que la miel, que hay que insultar o gritar en vez de llenar todo de dulces y empalagosas palabras, su madre nunca lo entendió, ese afán suyo de desconfiar de todo cuanto nos rodea, pero a estas alturas y viendo donde se encontraba, no andaba muy mal encaminada, había sido una idiota en confiar, en no proteger su espalda como debía, porque ahora mismo de poco le podía servir sonreír.

Bueno si, si quería llevarse un puñetazo podría sonreír con suficiencia o como una niña tonta e intentar zafarse de eso, pero como que prefería mirar a su captor con un rostro neutral y esperar a su siguiente movimiento.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero el hedor nauseabundo que la rodeaba era suficiente para saber que se encontraba en un sitio muy poco agradable, de esos que le entrarían ganas de vomitar sólo de imaginarlos, por eso se concentraba en descifrar la mirada del muchacho, en ver si podía meterse en su cabeza y ver que andaba mal en ella, porque estaba loco, no había otra explicación para entrar en su cuarto, golpearla o lo que sea, y llevársela hasta allí.

¿Dónde mierda era _allí_? lanzó un rápido vistazo a la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella, al olor maloliente a alcantarilla y a ese sonido espeluznante que se escuchaba a escasos metros de donde se encontraba.

— Las cloacas

Su mirada se dirigió directamente al muchacho, la única fuente de luz que había allí era el de su teléfono móvil que alumbraba nada más que su rostro, el rostro de ese niño malcriado que la tenía allí retenida contra su voluntad.

— No vas a decirme porque me tienes aquí, ¿verdad? — el chico la miró unos segundos, sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, hubo algo en ellos que le hizo pensar directamente en Damon, como si hubiese algún parecido, era estúpido, porque aunque esos ojos eran profundos y de un tono a bosque, los de Damon eran de un azul más brillante, más humano, tragó duro al pensar en el moreno — , ¿no vas a decir nada? ¿te vas a quedar ahí, mirándome?

— Tienes muy mal carácter, princesa — y ahí estaba, el parecido con Damon, en esa manera de actuar, de sonreír, era él. Era Damon, en una versión mucho más joven y vulgar (si, había dicho vulgar, porque compararlo con Damon era un delito) — . ¿No sabes quien soy?

— El hermano de Damon, Stefan — para nada esa era la respuesta que esperaba Stefan, esas palabras se clavaron como puñales en su cuerpo y sino fuese porque estaba sentado se hubiera echado para atrás de la impresión, ¿de que conocía a Damon?

Oh, por supuesto. Por eso Elena seguía viva, casi le agradeció internamente a los Dioses o lo que hubiese ahí arriba porque eso hubiese sucedido, pedirle a Damon que matase a la falsa Katherine había sido un error de principiante, se alegraba enormemente que eso nunca hubiese sucedido, pero odiaba que estuvieran en esta situación tan complicada ahora, sus planes se estaban yendo al traste y aún no los había puesto en marcha, se preguntó hasta donde Damon se había atrevido a contarle a esta chica, sí la habría manipulado, sonrió, una sonrisa que heló la sangre de Elena, pero se mantuvo firme, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

— Damon… Damon — suspiró — . Es bueno saber que hablas con él, será mucho más fácil explicarte mi historia.

— Sé todo lo que tengo que saber — gruñó y fue justo en ese momento cuando fue consciente de que estaba atada a una especie de tubería, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en sus labios— . ¡Damon ha peleado por una venganza de la cual tú reniegas!

¿Fue inteligente decir eso? Seguramente no, Tyler se arrancaría los ojos al oír sus bravuconadas, pensar en su amigo le mandó una descarga directa a su corazón, había sido una inconsciente todo ese tiempo, Tyler se preocupaba por ella, más de lo que haría cualquier otra persona, más que sus padres, casi se sintió mal por aceptar esta misión, pero ese sentimiento desaparecía completamente al pensar en Damon.

Si continuaba en esto era porque Damon se merecía alcanzar la paz.

— Oh, pequeña insensata — murmuró muy bajito mientras se incorporaba, si antes tenía miedo de lo que podía pasarle, ahora que estaba de pie, justo a escasos pasos de ella, sintió pavor, muchísimo miedo— . No sabes ni la mitad de la historia.

"Yo era muy pequeño cuando mi padre se dejó engañar y murió. Muy pequeño cuando mi madre desapareció de nuestras vidas, demasiado pequeño para comprender qué estaba pasando, tan pequeño que nadie se preocupó en mentirme. Damon siempre estaba ahí, pero nunca como yo quería, él seguía viendo un bebé en mi, por lo tanto no era necesario explicaciones claras, pero a medida que iba creciendo todo empezaba a cobrar sentido en mi mundo"

Elena escuchó con atención cada una de sus palabras, su historia coincidía con la de Damon, por lo menos en mayor parte, pero había algo diferente en la de Stefan, como si hubiese malinterpretado las acciones de Damon para su familia, no comprendía porque Damon se había rendido tan rápido, pero, ¿qué podía hacer un crío contra un imperio que le había sido arrebatado? Stefan era demasiado pequeño en esa época, pero es que aún parecía un niño al seguir continuando con su cabezonería.

— Damon tendría que haber luchado por lo que era nuestro, era mi héroe, ¿sabes? esperé, y esperé, pero íbamos creciendo, haciendo nuestras vidas con esa mucama…

La forma en que se refirió a la mujer que los cuidó, a la mujer que significaba algo en la vida de Damon fue como un golpe directo a sus costillas, ¿en qué mundo vivía Stefan?

— Mientras Caroline y yo hacíamos nuestras vidas, intentando seguir adelante y evitando las preguntas indiscretas, ¿sabes qué hacía Damon? estudiar y vivir la vida, pero no como nosotros, porque nosotros seguíamos esperando a nuestro héroe, a que esa pesadilla acabara, pero Damon no, él ya había dado un punto y final a su historia, abandonandonos.

— Eso es mentira — murmuró enfadada, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de forma salvaje, Stefan se la quedó mirando, sin comprender cómo era capaz de juzgar una historia sin haber sido testigo de ella — , Damon si que luchó por vosotros, ¡estaba preparando una venganza! pero tu, tu le traicionaste cuando decidiste irte a trabajar con Petrova.

— Deja de hablar como si lo supieses todo, princesa — cada vez que esa palabra salía de sus labios, Elena sentía unas ganas inmensas de vomitar y no era por el lugar donde se encontraba— . Me uní a los Petrova para destruirlo desde dentro, no sabes lo que ese lugar puede consumir a una persona, me costó la misma vida ganarme la confianza de Tatia, pero lo conseguí, aunque eso significara… perder a mi hermana.

— Vosotros dos , habéis conseguido condenar a Damon. Tu hermana no elige de quien enamorarse, pero, ¿tú? ¿por qué no le contaste tus miedos a Damon? juntos podríais haber cambiado las cosas.

Stefan permanece en silencio se observa las manos, como si en ellas pudiese encontrar la respuesta a las preguntas no formuladas, no puede decirle más nada a la chica, está claro que esta cegada completamente, que se ha dejado engañar por Damon. Su hermano nunca tuvo intención de vengarse, de recuperar el legado Salvatore, lo único que le preocupaba era continuar su vida de "_me importa una mierda todo, yo vivo siendo como se me da la gana_" cierto era que ahora si quería venganza, que estaba pasándolo mal, pero, ¿qué eran seis años cuando él llevaba toda su vida destrozado? no era nada, Damon podría vivir con eso, Stefan ya no más, se acercó a la chica y tomó su rostro con una mano.

Ya estaba cansado de seguir intentando llegar a ella, no iba a conseguirlo por las buenas por lo que iría directo al grano, el sonido de su teléfono en sus pantalones le estaba confirmando lo que ya sabía, que se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Le sonrió de forma cínica y vacía al ver la lucha interna en sus ojos café.

— ¿No quieres saber que necesito de ti? — entrecerró los ojos, como si pudiese leer su mente de esa forma— Te necesito para que acabes con Katherine Pierce. La verdadera.

Elena se quedó sin habla en ese momento, como si hubiese pulsado el botón de silencio en el mando de un televisor, lo único que sus oídos podían captar era el sonido de su corazón, como este se quedaba parado justo ahora.

¿Matar?

No estaba segura, pero en ese momento perdió la consciencia.

Damon llevaba un par de horas encerrado en el FBI, después de la discusión más que estúpida entre Alaric y Tyler, habían decidido que sería buena idea soltar a Damon, pero por supuesto, no iban a dejarle marchar con tanta facilidad, según Alaric, era mejor tenerle cerca, vaya que otra vez desapareciera del mapa.

Como si quisiera marcharse alguna parte. Miró la pantalla del televisor una vez más, claro que quería marcharse pero no donde ellos creían -lejos, a kilómetros- sino a buscar a Elena, comprobar que estaba a salvo, miró de reojo al neandertal que se hacía llamar Tyler, casi sintió lástima por él, le recordaba tanto a sí mismo, que casi dolía.

Damon miró desesperado a la puerta que se abría, dejando entrever a la figura de Josh Rosza, casi dio un salto de alegría al ver que venía con noticias frescas de arriba, el agente, de no más de veinticinco años, se pasó gran parte de los diez minutos que estuvo charlando, explicando el procedimiento estándar en esas situaciones tan extremas, Damon estuvo a punto de pegarle una hostia, pero Tyler se adelantó, no llegó a golpearlo, pero si es cierto que le dejó claro que era mejor llegar al grano.

— Mm, los de arriba me han dejado claro, que se va a confirmar la identidad de Elena Gilbert, como agente del FBI.

A Damon se le desencajó la mandíbula al escuchar sus palabras. Casi no pudo continuar escuchando, es como si un pitido se hubiese instalado en su cabeza, reventándole el tímpano, ¿iban a abandonar a un agente del gobierno? ¿así, tan fácilmente? normal que el caso de Caroline quedase cerrado, sino ayudaban a los suyos, ¿por qué iban a ayudar a los civiles? quiso romper algo, pero el sonido hueco de algo que se rompía captó su atención, Tyler se había puesto en modo destructor y había empezado a tirar todo lo que había a la vista.

Sintió envidia.

Pero en ese momento una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza, tal vez el gobierno no pudiese ayudarle, pero un detective que conocía muy bien estaría encantado. Con el revuelo, se escabulló sin ser visto.

— ¡Lockwood, cálmate! —le advirtió de forma tajante un Alaric muy desesperado, el chico reaccionó a su llamado, pero solo por unos segundos, Elena era mucho más importante que el protocolo o lo que quisieran los de arriba, le daba igual la seguridad del país, incluso su integridad física, su amiga estaría en peligro en un momento.

— No puedes detenerme, Saltzman —dijo claro, tomó su chaqueta, su arma y se dispuso a salir del edificio, lo hizo con mucha tranquilidad, demostrando a todos los presentes que le daba igual si intentaban detenerlo.

Lexi y Josh intercambiaron miradas y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Sin dejar que Ric pudiese protestar, tomaron el mismo camino que Tyler.

— ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer, Ric? —comentó Lexi antes de tomar el ascensor junto a los otros dos chicos— ¿Permaneced aquí y ver como Elena cae por salvarnos a nosotros?

— Haced lo que os dé la gana —suspiró resignado— . Lo único que os pido, es que si vais a ir contra los de arriba, consigáis algo que valga la pena, o perderéis vuestro trabajo.

Lexi se tensó, pero no dijo nada, todo lo contrario fue ella quien pulsó el botón para ir directos a la planta baja. ¿Qué iban a hacer? no tenían ni idea, seguramente en breve se arrepentirán de seguir a Tyler, pero ellos no eran solo compañeros, eran una gran familia, abandonar a Elena, simplemente no estaba en sus planes.

Un ruido extraño captó su atención, con pesadez abrió los ojos para comprobar que una lucecita iluminaba el lugar, frunció el ceño, no sabía que era peor, no ver nada o ver una gran cosa peluda que estaba a escasos centímetros de su nariz. Hubiese gritado, incluso pegado un bote sino fuese porque le dolía demasiado el cuerpo, sentía los músculos entumecidos, incluso le molestaba la boca, como si se hubiese dado un buen golpe.

Giró el rostro como pudo, una mueca de dolor se instaló en su dolorido rostro, Stefan seguía en la misma posición que antes, pero Elena podía jurar que había tenido que moverse, porque estaba atada, pero ya no era sus manos contra la tubería sino sus piernas.

— Sé lo que estás pensando, puedes intentarlo. Te he drogado.

— ¿Qué…?

— No es lo que piensas —bufó divertido— No he usado la droga Petrova, sino cloroformo. Te has hecho bastante daño así que… no sentirás nada.

— No pienso matar a Katherine —dijo en unos segundos de lucidez, donde toda la realidad le golpeó en la cabeza.

Stefan no reacción, continúo en la misma pose de tranquilidad y superioridad, como si supiera un secreto que ella no, era obvio que ella sabía muy pocas cosas, pero no le gustaba para nada esa desventaja.

— No importa si quieres o no —tomó una botella y se la lanzó directamente, el sonido del plástico rebotando en el suelo fue doloroso — , vas a hacerlo y punto.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —ignoró por completo la sequedad de su garganta, tenía que entretenerlo para así recuperar las fuerzas que necesitaba para incorporarse y derribarlo, era una idea suicida, pero no le quedaba otra.

— El dolor… ajeno, ayuda mucho. Muchísimo. Dentro de muy poco, lo necesitarás —Elena no entendía nada— . Oh, bonita. No te preocupes, si no matas a Katherine, mataré a tu familia, si, esa que vive en un pueblecito de Virginia…

Elena empalideció.

— Eso me imaginaba, no quieres que les pase nada —sonrió gustoso— , pues tengo una solución: mata. Después de tu primer asesinato, disfrutarás del dolor ajeno… eso, o morirás lentamente, como el idiota de mi hermano.

"Damon"

Necesitaba a Damon, no sabía porqué, pero Elena solo podía pensar en él, como si aferrarse a ese recuerdo fuese su salvavidas, porque si no pensaba en él, pensaría en la mejor forma de matar al idiota que tenía justo enfrente, ya no quería llorar, ya no quería ser paciente, lo que quería era actuar, ir directamente a por ese capullo que tenía a escasos metros de distancia.

— Vas a hacerlo. Damon no podrá salvarte de esto. ¡Oh espera! Damon no puede salvar a nadie…

¿Tan evidente era? Estaba pensando en Damon, pero no en él vendría como un héroe a rescatarla, si no como una especie de entretenimiento, si su mente estaba ocupada, su cuerpo no reaccionaría, pero al pensar en su madre, en su padre, en su tía, o peor aún así, en su hermano pequeño, su mente quedó completamente en blanco, tiró de las cadenas con fuerza, y antes de que Stefan pudiese reaccionar, ella estaba encima, tirando de él en su dirección con lágrimas de rabia formándose en sus ojos.

— He matado a muchas personas… — alguien se acercó con paso firme, la voz del muchacho se clavó en su cuerpo como dagas al reconocerla, se quedó completamente quieta— llegar a un pacto con el FBI, engañar a mi familia, matar a Jackson con una sobredosis, matar a Hayley, traicionar a los Petrova, manipular la seguridad… ¿y ahora también me tengo que encargar de esta estúpida _réplica_?

Stefan aprovechó ese momento de confusión para noquear a la chica contra el piso, los ojos de Elena seguían clavados en la figura, que no paró de caminar hasta que el foco de luz le apuntó directamente en la cara.

— Bienvenida, mi arma definitiva, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy, _amor_?

Klaus.

* * *

No he tenido tiempo de editarlo -ya que este fue el primer capítulo que escribí directamente con guiones largos- por lo que seguro habrá algún que otro error. Por fin me he decidido, a partir de ahora tendréis actualizaciones más seguidas, siempre y cuando no intercedan con las de Calle Bourbon, pero esto da lugar a un problema, la secuela tardará en seguir, seguramente la empezaré a escribir en septiembre, pero hasta navidad dudo que dé la cara.

Tocará ser pacientes.

¡Gracias por todo!


	16. XV

**Palabras:** 3,878

* * *

**Episodio XV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La editorial está completamente en silencio a esas horas de la madrugada. Klaus se quedó hasta tarde para recibir el último pedido de la droga Petrova y sus últimos informes, esta vez habían estado experimentando con nuevos productos para ver su durabilidad, pero seguían estando en las mismas, nada de lo que hacía funcionaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario, traía más problemas que consecuencias, era por eso por lo que el rubio no había abandonado la editorial para ir a hablar con Tatia, porque sabía que nada bueno podía salir de esa discusión sin sentido. _

_Y ahí seguía, cabreado estudiando las cifras tan elevadas, los costes y los gastos innecesarios pero más importante aún, las grandes pérdidas, si seguían de ese modo iban a quedarse sin tiempo y sin conejillos de indias; el FBI les pisaba los talones y daba igual los contactos que pudiese tener Tatia dentro, no iban a conseguir sacar nada concluso de ahí si la policía los atrapaba primero._

_Estaba a punto de mandar todo a tomar por culo por hoy, cuando escuchó el sonido que hace el ascensor, despegó la vista de los papeles y la clavó en el aparato que indicaba que la persona que estuviese en el elevador iba a parar en esa misma planta; frunció el ceño y comprobó la hora de su reloj, no sería la primera vez que le dan las tantas en ese sitio, pero no, era demasiado tarde -o muy pronto- para que alguien estuviese rondando la zona, no había ningún becario tan estúpido como para llegar casi tres horas antes de lo acordado._

_No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de quién se trataba, en cuanto el chico salió del ascensor y encendió un par de luces, Klaus le reconoció, se trataba de su hermano pequeño, el que se hacía cargo de esta editorial insignificante que les servía de tapadera para algunos chanchullos, nadie se fijaba en ella al estar al nombre de alguien como Kol._

— _¡Buenos días, hermanito! —sonrió un muy divertido Klaus, el aludido alzó la cabeza y miró al frente para localizar a su hermano en una de las mesas de sus becarios, no dijo nada en lo que pareció una eternidad— : ¿mala noche?_

— _Mala vida, diría yo —comenzó a recoger unos papeles y encendió uno de los ordenadores sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria, pero Klaus lo conocía mejor, si estaba perdiendo su tiempo en la editorial un viernes noche quería decir que algo malo pasaba, ya llevaba unas semanas extraño, no bebía tanto, ni se tomaba ningún estimulante, como si estuviese deprimido desde otra perspectiva._

_No quería presionarlo más de lo necesario, Klaus no era un hermano normal que se desvive por su familia, sino por su supervivencia, pero aún así le gustaría, muchas veces, poder cambiar las cosas, acercarse a él, bromear y servir de hombro donde llorar o soltar sus penas._

— _Kol, ¿qué anda mal?_

— _No quieres saberlo._

— _Si, si que quiero —soltó los papeles y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba su hermano, el cual miraba fijamente la pantalla de inicio de su ordenador mientras lloraba en silencio, Klaus se sintió mal, aún era un niño, un niño muy pequeño— ¿trabajar aquí te agobia? ¿te molesta Petrova?_

_Kol alzó la cabeza sin importarle en absoluto estar tan mal físicamente como mentalmente, ya estaba cansado de tanta mierda, de vivir siempre con miedo, de pensar que en cualquier momento todo iba a romperse en su paso y él iba a estar en medio, casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar con más determinación, su cuerpo tembló y se dejó caer contra la mesa._

_Klaus permaneció a su lado unos minutos más._

— _No puedo más… —lloriqueó— … no puedo seguir así… quiero marcharme lejos, Nik._

— _Todos actuamos de esa forma en algún momento, Kol, sobrevivirás._

— _Como si fuese tan fácil —refunfuñó, veía una tontería seguir queriendo explicarle a su hermano las cosas, no solo era trabajar en la droga, era mucho más—. Puedo vivir en este mundo, pero _solo_._

_Ahí fue cuando comprendió el sentido de sus palabras. Golpeado por la información se levantó de donde estaba apoyado y se pasó las manos por el rostro, en un intento de despejarse y de encontrarle sentido a esta nueva información._

_Kol no era tan inútil, ¿cierto?_

— _Me he enamorado de Caroline, Klaus._

_Klaus se marcha de allí sin decir más nada, sabe perfectamente quién es Caroline, es el nuevo capricho de Tatia, la hija menor de los Salvatore, no tenía suficiente con tener a Stefan de su lado, que también necesitaba a la chica; le había costado conseguirla, Caroline se negó en una infinidad de ocasiones cuando le ofrecieron la editorial como lugar de prácticas al descubrir que Tatia Petrova estaba detrás, pero con los encantos de Kol y las promesas de un futuro de oro, la chica no dudó en aceptarlo, pero ahora todo se estaba yendo al traste._

_Kol y Caroline no iban a salir con vida de este lugar, Kol no podía abandonar el negocio, nunca sobreviviría después de hacerlo, ¿y Caroline? seguía siendo la hija de Giuseppe, seguía siendo una Salvatore, tampoco sobreviviría, porque seguro que a Kol se le había escapado algo del negocio Petrova, era tan bocazas y estúpido que no podía mantenerse con la boca cerrada._

_Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Stefan._

— _Kol y Caroline quieren huir juntos, necesito tu ayuda — tal vez fue ese su mayor error, pensar que podía depender de alguien como Stefan, pero es que lo que sentía Klaus por el menor de los Salvatore era tan intenso y cegador que no le hizo ver las señales, que le hizo perder la cabeza, si quería proteger a Kol, esa no fue la mejor forma de hacerlo._

_Habían pasado unos días, Klaus le había dejado claro a Tatia que no podían usar sangre y otros estimulantes porque la reacción que eso podría desencadenar sería letal para los conejillos de indias, y especialmente para ella, pero la enfermedad de Tatia iba aumentando a medida que pasaba los días, cada vez estaba más demacrada, más débil, necesitaba el estimulante, la droga perfecta para destrozar sus células muertas, para recuperarse, le daba igual la gente que pudiese morir, no podía pasar ni un mes, ni un año más sin novedades, sin avances._

_Llevaba casi veinte años luchando por una cura, no pensaba tirar todo por la borda por unos simples daños colaterales, sonrió, como siempre hacía, para calmar a sus más cercanos, Stefan en ningún momento abrió la boca, pero Klaus no permaneció callado ni un segundo más._

_Esa misma noche encontró una carta de su hermano en su habitación, no necesitó leerla para saber lo que ponía, Kol estaba huyendo y eso era su sentencia de muerte; sin dudarlo en absoluto tomó su teléfono y llamó a Stefan y salió corriendo en dirección al apartamento de su hermano, si Kol hacía una locura, la harían juntos._

_Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta de la entrada cuando el sonido de unos tacones le sacó de su ensoñación._

— _Tatia —dijo casi sin voz, quiso recuperar la compostura, pero la mirada que le lanzó su jefa no daba lugar a réplica ninguna._

— _Tengo que darte la razón. Esa mezcla de condimentos da una sobredosis que puede inducir al coma._

"_¿Qué…?"_

_Klaus no supo qué contestar a eso, podía sentir su corazón golpeando duro contra sus costillas pero no podía marcharse, no sin entender que le estaba diciendo._

— _Es una pena que me haya tenido que enterar de esta forma —se mordió el labio inferior y le sonrió con timidez—, lo lamento de veras. Quería no creerte, pero se ve que la confianza se gana con el tiempo._

"_¡NO!"_

— _Bueno, para la próxima, te darás cuenta que sólo puedes confiar en mí, que si yo digo blanco, será blanco._

"_¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO!"_

— _Puedes despedirte del cuerpo si quieres, lo encontrarás abandonado en la carretera que conduce directamente a Manhattan Bridge. _

_Tatia siguió explicándole el paradero justo, pero Klaus desconectó por completo, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, no podía creer en la posibilidad de que su hermano estuviese muerto, no podía aceptar esa idea, ¿no tenía porque estar hablando de ellos, verdad?_

— Por supuesto que hablaba de ellos —continúo Klaus con su explicación, Elena estaba boquiabierta, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas al comprender lo que les había pasado a Kol y a Caroline, no conocía la historia completa, no desde la boca de los protagonistas, pero podía ver perfectamente el dolor en los ojos claros de Klaus, por primera vez desde que lo conocía personalmente vio en él a un ser humano—, encontraron el cuerpo de Caroline en una cuneta, cerca del puente, sobrevivió.

— ¿Y el cuerpo de Kol? —se atrevió a preguntar, su voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba, estaba completamente seca, muerta de sed y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

— En Inglaterra, junto a la familia.

Elena asintió devastada, quiso acurrucarse en un ovillo pero las cadenas se lo impedían, Stefan la había atado muy bien antes de marcharse y la chica no se había quejado en ningún momento, pero ahora se arrepentía, le dolía demasiado las articulaciones para permanecer así ni un segundo más, Klaus no volvió a decir nada más en esos cinco minutos restantes, por lo que la chica tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensar y aclarar sus ideas; había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas, ¿había mencionado antes una enfermedad y una cura? Tatia había muerto por un cáncer de piel, degenerativo sino recordaba mal, ¿es el mismo que padecía Katherine? ¿era hereditario? y lo más importante, ¿había mencionado una cura?

Alzó la cabeza para ver como Klaus le sonreía, como si supiese en lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo instante, ¿toda esa historia como forma de adivinanza? ¿tan mal de la cabeza estaba?

— ¿Qué quiere Katherine?

— Lo mismo que su madre —la chica rodó los ojos, odiaba que se hiciera el listo con ella—, una cura, Elena. Quiere una cura para ralentizar los efectos de su enfermedad. Quiere vivir, como una persona más.

— A costa de otras cientos… ¡eso no es humano, es una monstruosidad!

— Lo es, pero no te das cuenta hasta que te afecta, los del FBI habéis creído todo este tiempo que se trataba de un negocio de drogas, pero es más que eso, pequeña saltamontes, es un negocio humano, donde se juegan y se salvan vidas, pero bueno, por ahora, solo se juega con ellas.

— Oh mi Dios… ¿y para qué queréis que la mate? ¿¡para quedaros con el negocio!?

— No —negó con la cabeza mientras deshacía las cadenas—, solo quiero venganza, acabar con ella de la misma forma que su madre acabó con mi hermano.

Enzo cerró su laptop con una sonrisa resplandeciente, miró a su amigo, que aún permanecía en la misma postura encorvada y con la cabeza encerrada en el mapa digital de la casa rural, situada en las afueras de City Island Rd, esperó unos segundos antes de darle buena noticia y recordó cómo se había metido en este lío.

Damon era un caso perdido, pero había hablado con Liz varias veces desde la desaparición de Damon y había aprendido una dura lección, si quería que Damon confiara en él, tenía que dejar que creyese que tenía el control, así que si le pedía una locura como colarse en el territorio enemigo para descubrir el paradero de su amiga-arma que usar contra Katherine, él iba a hacerlo sin dudarlo.

Se giró y se enfrentó a su amigo que seguía en la misma pose, tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos de no haber dormido en toda la noche, casi se sintió mal por lo que le iba a decir a continuación.

— Damon he conseguido desactivar los códigos de seguridad por un periodo menor de veinte minutos, lo suficiente para no llamar la atención, podremos colarnos, rescatar a Elena y salir de allí sin ser vistos —Damon suspiró aliviado—. Pero uno de nosotros tiene que permanecer aquí, vigilando que todo salga como debe.

Damon lo miró detenidamente unos segundos, sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, que era él quien tenía que quedarse allí vigilando el ordenador, pues la llevaba claras, pensó, no iba a dejar a Enzo solo en eso, ni mucho menos se iba a quedar él en la retaguardia, cuando era su culpa que Elena estuviera en ese lío, iba a usarla de carnada, de instrumento para acabar con su venganza, tenía que rescatarla personalmente. Sonrió, Elena no parecía de esas chicas que necesitaban un héroe, pero él necesitaba serlo por una vez, salvar a alguien del mismo destino que el de Caroline.

Necesitaba sentirse útil.

— Tu eres el genio de los ordenadores, y yo el de las locuras sin sentido —bromeó incorporándose para tomar los datos que tenía en su libreta, pero Enzo la apartó con un movimiento sutil—. Enzo.

— No vas a hacer esto, Damon. Lo haré yo. Es mi trabajo, tú no has estudiado para esto.

— Conozco la casa. Y a Elena.

— No necesito conocerla físicamente para saber como es, tío.

— No se fiara de ti —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió triunfante, Enzo estuvo a punto de claudicar, pero no se fiaba de Damon y sabía que si lo dejaba en esa casa, solo Dios sabría lo que haría. Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y de ti si se fía? Damon, tengo un título que enseñarle, trabajo en una profesión cercana a la suya, ¡soy detective privado!

— ¡Lorenzo!

— ¡Salvatore!

La lucha mental dura solo unos minutos, Damon sabe perfectamente que su cabezonería no le va a llevar a ninguna parte y cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto menos para Elena, si la chica estaba en un verdadero peligro, cualquier ayuda era totalmente necesaria. Enzo le explicó por encima todo lo que tendría que hacer cuando entrara en la casa, tenía que ser en el orden correcto o serían descubiertos, Damon aprendía rápido así que no tuvo que explicárselo más de una vez, se puso los cascos y con un gesto de muñeca lo echó de allí.

En cuando Enzo atravesó la calle que lo alejaba del piso franco de Damon, tomó su teléfono de prepago y llamó a Liz.

— Liz, necesito que llames a los refuerzos —le contó el plan mientras conducía directamente a la casa rural, tendría que atravesar toda Manhattan para llegar a la carretera principal— sé que es una locura, pero voy a dejar que Damon crea que puede ser el héroe.

— _Ten cuidado, Enzo_ —le pidió Liz, se oía ruido de fondo y supuso que se encontraba en la calle,yendo directa al edificio del FBI, nunca pensó que tendría que pedirle ayuda a los trajeados, le fallaron con Maggie y Sarah hace un par de años, y aunque se prometió nunca claudicar, esta vez, el motivo para romper esa promesa era mayor— _. Si Damon te pierde a ti también, este plan no habrá servido de nada._

— Damon necesita rendición, mantengo la esperanza de que rescatar a Elena sea un buen sustituto a su venganza personal.

— _¿De verdad lo crees?_

— Ya te lo he dicho, mantengo la esperanza de que así sea.

— _Ojalá tengas razón, ojalá rescates a esa chica, ojalá el caso Petrova se cierre para siempre, y ojalá Damon vuelva a ser mi Damon._

— Damon dejó de ser el mismo el día en que Petrova se metió en su vida, Liz, siento que tenga que escuchar esto, pero dudo que el coma de Caroline sea el detonante, simplemente dejó de tener a su ancla para mantenerse vivo.

Liz no dijo más nada, le deseo suerte en su aventura suicida y colgó, Enzo miró al frente y llamó directamente a Damon, para que supiese que ya estaba llegando. Pensó en las palabras que le había dicho a Liz, lo equivocado que estaba, Damon murió la misma noche que lo hizo su familia, Caroline era su salvavidas, sin él, ya no había una razón para seguir viviendo, pero Elena parecía un buen sustituto, si conseguían salvarla, tal vez Damon pudiese ser salvado también.

— _Desactivado todo, tienes veinte minutos._

Esas eran las palabras clave. Enzo se coló en el recinto sin el miedo en el cuerpo de que alguna cámara capturase su entrada, pudo atravesar varias de las alas sin cruzarse con ningún guardaespaldas, aunque eso tendría que haberlo preocupado, más le asustaba quedarse sin tiempo y no cruzarse con Elena en ningún momento.

Llegó a la zona que Damon había denominado zona muerta, en la que se suponía que se encontraba Elena, cruzó el pasillo central, comprobó la hora y entró en la habitación de Elena, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras.

Una figura delgada se encontraba mirando por la ventana, su cabello largo y castaño cubría parte de su cuerpo, pero Enzo la reconoció enseguida, de perfil y en la oscuridad era la viva imagen de esa mujer.

La chica se giró al escuchar unas pisadas, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Enzo supo que estaba perdido, acercó su mano al dispositivo que llevaba en el oído, pero no daba señal alguna. ¿Dónde estaba Damon…?

Damon desactivó todas las cámaras y los sistemas de seguridad, feliz por haber hecho un buen trabajo tomó su taza de café y se bebió lo que quedaba, el sonido de su teléfono llamó su atención, nadie le llamaba allí menos Enzo, y este estaba bastante concentrado en atravesar los pasillos sin ser visto. Se levantó y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, no fue hasta reconocer el número del hospital cuando la taza de café resbaló de sus dedos y todo se volvió negro.

Desde el accidente de Caroline, desde los primeros meses donde no despertó, Damon había pedido expresamente que no le molestasen por tonterías si no era completamente necesario, es decir, todo el asunto económico quedaba a cargo de Liz -el dinero se obtenía de sus cuentas, pero era Liz quien lo administraba- por lo que las únicas llamadas podían ser por dos motivos: un incidente o que Caroline hubiese dado señales de cambios.

La sola idea le revolvió el estómago, sin contestar al teléfono, corrió en dirección al cuarto de baño y lo soltó todo: vomitó como lo hizo cuando se enteró que su hermana estaba en coma, vomitó todo lo que tenía en su cuerpo y mucho más, el color desapareció completamente de su rostro, su cuerpo convulsionó, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, rodeando la taza del váter.

Un par de lágrimas marcaron el camino que tomarían las demás, dejando que Damon se perdiese en una espiral emocional.

Elena continuaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, llorando más de lo que nunca había llorado, no lloraba por su destino inminente sino por los demás, por todas aquellas personas que se habían afectadas por las decisiones egoístas de un conjunto de personas: Damon, Stefan y Caroline vieron cómo su vida se fue al traste y no entendían el motivo real de ello, Kol murió por querer ser feliz, Klaus quería vengarse por la muerte de su hermano, Stefan, simplemente era un niño asustado sin comprender la veracidad de los asuntos, ella simplemente estaba en el lugar y en el momento equivocado, que irónica es la vida, pensó, ese mismo día que entró con el café en la oficina estuvo a punto de suceder de otra forma, estuvo a punto de pedirle a otra chica que entrase pues ella tenía que hacer un llamado urgente, si se hubiese hecho caso así misma en ese momento, tal vez no estaría allí, pero entonces, ¿qué sería de Damon y de los demás?

Negó con la cabeza y se dijo así misma que pensar en mundos alternativos es de ser una cobarde, clavó la mirada en un Klaus muy despreocupado con el teléfono, seguramente enviando un mensaje al idiota de Stefan.

— ¿Cuando voy a tener que ir a por Katherine? —murmuró, ya que si alzaba la voz, seguramente ni la oscuridad podría ocultar su angustia por lo desconocido, se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y se mantuvo en tensión.

— Oh pequeña saltamontes, ¿no te lo he aclarado aún? ¿tan poco legible soy?

— Vete al infierno, Mikaelson.

Klaus negó con la cabeza, miró la pantalla de su teléfono una vez más, Stefan se iba a retrasar un poco más de lo normal, ya que le había salido un asunto en el hospital, porque lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para dejarle claro a Elena que no estaban allí para lo que ella creía.

— Olvida todo lo que te ha dicho Stefan. Las órdenes las doy yo. No tienes que matar a Katherine. Ya te lo he dicho "ojo por ojo"

— Entonces, ¿¡qué pinto yo aquí!?

— Eres un daño colateral —se encogió de hombros, Elena odiaba sentirse aliviada en una situación tan estresante, pero saber que no tendría que matar a Katherine de ninguna manera le quitaba un buen peso de encima— La muerte de Katherine será como una forma de vengarme de Tatia, pero no fue ella quien puso una diana en la cabeza de mi hermano. Caroline no está muerta. Kol si.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— La dosis de mi hermano fue letal, directa a la vena que conduce al corazón —sonrió amargado—, lo de Caroline… no fue un golpe de suerte, sigue viva, porque Tatia lo quiso, porque…

— ¿¡Un golpe de suerte!? ¡Está casi rozando el estado vegetal! ¿¡y tu eso lo llamas golpe de suerte!?

— ¡Deja de hablar como si lo supieses todo, Elena! ¡No sabes una mierda! —pegó una patada al aire, muy cerca de donde se encontraba la chica, pero esta vez Elena no se encogió, una parte de ella sabía muy bien lo que vendría a continuación— Fue Stefan, Elena. ¡Los entregó para ganarse la confianza de Tatia! ¡Mató a mi hermano!

Klaus clavó las rodillas en el suelo y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la camiseta, Elena lo miraba atónita.

— Es la ley de la supervivencia. Sobrevive el más fuerte.

— No solo quieres vengarte de los Petrova, sino también de los Salvatore…

— Más o menos. Damon y Caroline me dan absolutamente igual, siempre que no se interpongan en mi camino. Y lo dudo.

— Quieres la cabeza de Stefan, ¿y por qué esperar tanto tiempo?

— Ley del más fuerte. Las venganzas son mejores contra más frías. No solo me he ganado la confianza de Stefan, ¡se ha enamorado de mi! —Elena no sabía como reaccionar a eso, Stefan no parecía ser capaz de sentir nada por nadie, pero no sería ella la que dijese lo contrario— siente lo mismo que yo sentía por él en su momento, pero esta vez seré yo quien golpee primero. Torturaré a Katherine con pequeñas dosis letales de su propia medicina, después la mataré, pero antes acabaré con su imperio delante de sus ojos y de los de Stefan, y él no podrá hacer nada, esas dos cucarachas a la misma altura…

Elena no podía seguir escuchando eso, ¡no tenía ningún sentido! a Klaus se le había ido la cabeza completamente, sus planes de venganza le habían consumido hasta la última neurona, como si Stefan fuese a ser un mero espectador…

— Un momento…

— Sí, Elena. Quiero que mates a Stefan, esa es tu misión aquí.


	17. XVI

**Palabras:** 3,665

**Palabras usadas:** polvo de roble blanco.

* * *

**Episodio XVI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damon entró en el hospital con el corazón en un puño, miró en todas direcciones queriendo buscar respuestas a la llamada del centro médico, pero sabiendo que lo único que conseguiría comportándose como un paranoico eran miradas discriminatorias o que le ingresaran en cuidados intensivos, con paso vacilante se dejo arrastrar en el interior.

Todo el mundo tenía una mirada puesta en él, algunas personas negaban con la cabeza otros simplemente permanecían cerca pues si el chico los necesitaba, pero estaba claro, que incluso en lugares tan singulares como esa clínica privada tenían problemas de vez en cuando.

Damon respiró con dificultad, por culpa del sudor y la carrera que se había metido no sentía ningún músculo de su cuerpo, ni siquiera sentía cuando caminaba, no había sido hasta llegar a su destino cuando se había dado cuenta de su estado lamentable, pero poco le importaba, lo que necesitaba era llegar a la habitación de su hermana cuanto antes, comprobar que todo seguía estable aunque eso siempre era una mala noticia.

Varias personas intentaron frenarle cuando atravesó recepción sin ni siquiera dirigir un simple saludo, pero al final Damon consiguió meterse dentro del ascensor y se dejó caer en él. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo durante todo lo que duró el trayecto.

Pensó en su hermana, en la última vez que se vieron, lo radiante y nerviosa que estaba, eso le hizo sonreír, su hermana era tan predecible, si intentaba ocultar algo no paraba quieta, si quería algo, siempre rodaba cerca de la persona adecuada, si estaba asustada simplemente se sentaba en una esquinita del sofá y le miraba de forma suplicante, era tan predecible y adorable que le entraban ganas de abofetearse, ¿cómo no vio las señales ese día? ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que le estaba ocultando algo tan gordo como huir?

Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo cuando encontraron su cuerpo, huir, en ese momento no pensó que fuese acompañada pero a estas alturas se creía cualquier cosa, Kol Mikaelson fue enterrado en Londres días después, ambos asesinados pero para los ojos del mundo, una estaba en coma y el otro había tenido un accidente natural en Londres, mentiras y más mentiras.

Atravesó el ala sin mirar a nadie, entró en la habitación de su hermana sin hacerse notar, era como una especie de castigo hacía ella, era lo único que se podía permitir. Su hermana siempre le reñía, le decía que tenía que avisar antes de entrar en los sitios ya que cualquier día se iba a llevar un disgusto de los grandes, Damon no era para nada sigiloso, todo lo contrario hacía mucho ruido antes de entrar a un sitio, para que la gente se girase en su presencia, pero con su hermana era diferente, las cosas con Caroline eran más complicadas, ella siempre se sorprendía como si le ocultara algo.

Cuando entró en la habitación supo cuán grande era su error. Había alguien más allí, pero no era un médico ni mucho menos una enfermera, era su hermano, incluso de espaldas y con la luz apagada podía reconocerle.

— Hola, Damon —tanto tiempo había pasado que el chico tardó unos segundos más en recuperarse del golpe inicial y lo primero que hizo fue retroceder, no estaba asustado de Stefan, en absoluto, podía enfrentarse a su hermano perfectamente pero no delante de Caroline, no sabiendo que podía ser muy consciente de lo que sucediese, pero estaba claro que Stefan interpretó su duda por miedo—. ¿Me tienes miedo, Damon?

El arma que colgaba de los dedos de su hermano tendría que haber sido un balde de agua fría para Damon, era el mismo arma o por lo menos muy parecida a la que tuvo entre sus manos tiempo atrás, cuando tomado por la ira quiso matar a Elena, solo de pensarlo le entraban ganas de vomitar, qué estúpido fue en ese momento y qué estúpido era ahora sí por un instante creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta para solucionar sus problemas con su hermano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Stef?

— Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Me llamaron, he estado hablando con su médico. Está respondiendo al tratamiento, eso es bueno.

— ¿Por qué me han llamado a mi?

— Técnicamente hice unos arreglos, moví unos hilos para que te llamaran —sonrió—, era la única forma de llamar tu atención, eres muy difícil de localizar _hermanito_.

— ¿Qué quieres? Ve al grano —dijo cortante cruzando el umbral de la puerta y acercándose a la cama de su hermana, no quería seguir en esa habitación ni un minuto más pero menos quería dejar sola a su hermana con ese traidor.

No podía culpar a Stefan más de lo que se culpaba así mismo por lo sucedido, pero sabía muy bien que su hermano estaba tomando un camino erróneo y que todo eso le iba a estallar en la cara, quería tener paciencia, pero la sola idea de que él supiera o fuese el responsable de que un arma descansara en sus manos para matar a una inocente le daba asco, muchísimo asco, casi sentía la bilis en su garganta.

— No soy el malo de la película, Damon. Ahora no lo ves pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que éramos peones al lado de los Reyes.

— Deja las drogas, Stefan.

— ¿No quieres saber dónde está Elena?

El rostro de Damon se transformó por completo, sus ojos azules antes inalterables, brillaban con luz propia, apretó la mandíbula y a punto estuvo de alcanzar a su hermano con un solo movimiento de brazo, pero fue paciente, porque sabía que eso era exactamente lo que esperaba de él. Pero, ¿¡qué mierda!?

Era Elena, no había más que hablar.

— ¿¡Dónde la tienes maldito hijo de puta!? —gritó, tomándole del cuello de la camiseta, Stefan sonrió y empezó a reír a carcajadas limpias, sosteniendo con fuerza su arma, como si fuese una extensión de su mano.

— Lo imaginaba, te llevaré con ella, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

Damon lo soltó de un golpe seco, con gesto contrariado esperó a que Stefan dijese de qué tipo de favor estaba hablando, pero su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de suficiencia le bastó para saber que algo malo, muy malo planeaba.

Y la pregunta era, ¿qué es lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por _Elena_?

Kai estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa con el ordenador, revisando los últimos informes que le habían enviado por correo la noche anterior. Le molesta en sobremanera trabajar en casa, es peor que estar en el hospital, se sentía mucho más que inútil, innecesario, como si nadie creyese que valía la pena tenerlo cerca o trabajando en el campo.

Todo eso sacaba lo peor de sí mismo, es por eso por lo que no conseguía que esos datos le cuadren en absoluto, había algo que fallaba y ya no estaba muy seguro si se trataba de él o que de verdad había algo que no tenía ningún sentido.

— ¡Kai! —gritó Bonnie desde el otro cuarto, el chico alzó la cabeza y el enfado desapareció completamente de su rostro—, ¿puedes subir un momento a ayudarme…?

— ¡Si! ¡Ya voy! —miró por encima el último informe y tecleó con rapidez unos datos antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, sabía que lo quisiera Bonnie le iba a llevar para rato, era tan feliz, joder, por unos minutos se permitió olvidar lo desesperado que estaba por volver a trabajar, ¿quién querría pasarse horas y horas encerrado en un edificio pudiendo estar con su adorada y alocada novia? quería golpearse por sentirse tan mal antes, no podía ser más dichoso, había conseguido reavivar esa llama de fuego que los unió en un principio, es como si nada de esos últimos meses hubiera estado a punto de mandar a tomar por culo sus diez años de relación -cinco según quien lo mirase- cerró el ordenador y subió las escaleras a toda mecha.

Bonnie estaba encima de la cama, intentando alcanzar la lámpara para poder limpiarla, concentrada como estaba no escuchó venir a Kai, por lo que cuando sintió sus brazos rodeando su cadera gritó como nunca antes había gritado.

— ¡Eres mía, _Bon-Bon_!

— ¡Suéltame, estás mal de la cabeza! —gritó mientras golpeaba la espalda de Kai, el chico la había tomado con fuerza y ambos estaban tirados en la cama en una postura un tanto extraña, Bonnie temía que con su peso pudiese hacer daño al chico pues aún estaba muy reciente, por lo que, con todas sus fuerzas intentó zafarse de su agarre— ¡Te voy a hacer daño, maldita sea!

— ¿Daño? —frunció el ceño— Joder, Bon, ¡que no soy una maldita muñeca de porcelana!

Soltó a la chica con un movimiento brusco, Bonnie se cayó de la cama por culpa suya, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada para solucionar ese momento de tensión que se había formado a su alrededor.

— Eres un idiota.

— Que sutileza, antes eras más radical —bufó cabreado cual niño pequeño, Bonnie sonrió dulcemente, le dolía el trasero y la garganta de tanto gritar, pero valía la pena, ver a Kai así, como un niño pequeño con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido era suficiente para ella, con cuidado se sentó a su lado y tomó su rostro—, te odio.

— Oh mi niño de las cavernas —le acarició las mejillas con ternura, con sus suaves movimientos intentó relajar su rostro tan tenso, pero lo único que consiguió fue que una sonrisa provocativa se instalara en sus labios, el chico se arrastró aún más cerca, tomó sus caderas con delicadeza fingida y acercó su boca a la suya.

— ¡Espera! —se separó bruscamente— ¡Eso es! ¡Hombre de las cavernas!

El chico salió embalado de la habitación, más feliz que un niño en su primer parque de atracciones. Bonnie observó el camino que había tomado el chico y sonrió tristemente, así era Kai, todo dinamita, bien podría estar besándote apasionadamente y a los dos segundos salir disparado porque una idea loca hubiese cruzado su mente. Negó con la cabeza, en otro momento ese acto tan despreciable como dejarla tirada podría haberle afectado de forma negativa, pero eso ya no era así, no después de lo que habían vivido esas últimas semanas. Lo único que le pasaba a Kai era que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, ya no tenía nada más que temer, _Kai era suyo, para siempre_.

Kai revisó y comprobó que lo que estaba pensando no era una invención suya, en cuanto estuvo seguro de ello saltó de alegría.

Todo coincidía.

— Katherine, te tengo, por fin.

La familia de Kai tenía una serrería muy importante en la ciudad, pero desde que su padre, Joshua murió, Luke decidió venderla al mejor postor, en este caso los Mikaelson, Kai nunca se interesó por el negocio familiar, ni tampoco quien eran los nuevos dueños, no hasta que descubrió que esa familia estaba involucrada con los Petrova, pero aún así no podía hacer mucho con un dato tan irrelevante como ese, pero ahora que se había dado cuenta que era el mismo olor y que los datos coincidían supo que se trataba de un roble blanco, de **polvo de roble blanco**, este polvo mezclado con otros estimulantes podía ser muy tóxico, ¡solo había una maldita serrería en la zona! ¡tenía a los Mikaelson cogidos por los huevos! casi podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, ¡era un maldito genio!

Los tenía en sus manos.

Los días pasaban y la situación empeoraba por momentos, Elena vivía constantemente con el miedo en el cuerpo tenía dos misiones a seguir, la primera era drogar a Katherine, hacerle creer a Stefan que seguía sus órdenes directas, tras drogarla la llevaría a un lugar neutral por petición de Klaus, entonces ella tendría que seguir la segunda parte del plan, la más complicada, hacer que Stefan confiara en ella y destrozarlo. No solo el miedo corría por sus venas, sino también el pánico, el pánico por ser descubierta y por morir en el intento, tal vez esto último es lo que menos miedo le daba, morir era una opción viable, hasta ahora.

En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos su mundo tal y como lo conocía (o creía conocer) se destruyó por completo (una vez más) ante su destrozada mirada. Elena quiso correr, gritar y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo; quería correr a sus brazos, gritarle que se fuese, que corriese él hasta que estuviese a salvo y llorar, quería llorar en sus brazos, suplicarle que la salvara, que ella no quería ser más la heroína, que ese mundo no estaba hecho para ella, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, todo lo contrario, se quedó paralizada y helada en el sitio, miles de preguntas cruzaron su mente, Damon no estaba allí a la fuerza o por lo menos no lo parecía, ¿y si estaba en el ajo? ¿y si se había reído de ella todo ese tiempo? peor aún, ¿y si estaba allí amenazado, coaccionado?

— Y aquí está, sana y salva, ¿me crees ahora, Damon? —le empujó Stefan hacia el suelo, el chico tropezó, pero en cuanto su cuerpo entró en contacto con el de la chica se derrumbó completamente, había querido ser más fuerte que ella, ser su pilar, pero era imposible serlo, no cuando estaba atado a unas cadenas invisibles, se abrazó a la chica, porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba, pero secretamente lo hizo porque _él la necesitaba_.

Stefan rodó los ojos, pero la mirada que le lanzó Klaus le dejó claro que debían hablar urgentemente, no queriendo dejar a la pareja sola, tomaron el único arma y se apartaron unos metros, pero ni Elena ni Damon se dieron cuenta del movimiento, el chico se apartó de ella poco a poco, no queriendo asustarla, tocó su rostro, pues por la poca luz que había no conseguía ver si estaba herida por algún lado, en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto en su piel, una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, sus dedos acariciaron cada parte de su rostro: sus ojos, su nariz, su mejilla y sus labios, donde se detuvo más de la cuenta, Elena podía sentir todo el cuerpo del chico por todas partes, ese calor que emanaba de su piel y que la destrozaba poco a poco, se había hecho más fuerte allí, pero ahora se sentía demasiado débil y patética.

— Estás viva.

— Estás vivo —bromeó riendo muy bajito, no porque tuviese miedo a sus captores sino porque era incapaz de emitir un ruido mayor—, ¿qué haces aquí, Damon?

— Salvarte.

— No necesito que me salven —mentía, dolía muchísimo mentir así, pero no quería a Damon allí, era demasiado egoísta por su parte.

— Pero yo necesito hacerlo. Elena no voy a dejar que te pase nada, lo prometo.

— No hagas eso, no hagas como que te importo. Ni siquiera me conoces.

— Te conozco lo suficiente —la cortó pegando su rostro contra el de ella, sus narices se tocaban, sus labios casi se rozaban, pero ninguno se movió ni un centímetro más— para saber que no puede hacer esto sin ti. Te quiero…

Tragó duro.

—… _libre_.

Mientras la pareja conversaba a susurros, Stefan intentaba convencer a Klaus de que tener a Damon de su lado era lo mejor, una buena excusa para amenazar a la chica para que trabaje más rápido y no decida hacer ninguna tontería, porque con Damon allí, Elena cumpliría de un modo u otro. Klaus seguía sin ver una salida a ello, no cuando su plan era totalmente diferente al de Stefan, quería su cabeza, no la de Katherine, ella podía esperar, pero tener a Damon allí podría ser más un obstáculo que un beneficio.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que Elena cumplirá mejor amenazando a Damon? ¡Intentó matarla, varias veces!

— No uses eso como excusa —negó con la cabeza—: solo tienes que mirarlos ahora para saber que ella hará lo que quieras.

Klaus asiente poco convencido, mira a la pareja en la oscuridad, se pueden ver la figura de ambos, una pegada a la otra, complementándose, no debería importarle que Damon estuviese allí, incluso podría servir de cebo si era necesario. Elena sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, dentro de unos días, saldría para cazar a Katherine, pero lo que tenía que hacer era dejarle un simple mensaje con una muestra de una droga infalible, lo que necesitaba para hacer de su negocio oro, después tendría que volver, llamar a Stefan y decirle que todo había ido sobre ruedas, Stefan se largaría al lugar acordado, allí empezaría su juego, su venganza personal, pero, ¿de qué le servía Damon? ¿podría usarlo?

Cuando Stefan se marchó, Klaus volvió a su puesto, obligando a la pareja que se separasen, Damon se aferraba a la chica con fuerza, pero eso poca relevancia tiene para el caso, sonríe de forma sutil dejando claro que él seguía teniendo el control.

Katherine cada vez está más nerviosa, las noticias siguen especulando sobre el caso Petrova, el cual había dejado de ser un secreto del gobierno para pasar a ser la comidilla de los canales comerciales como el que estaba puesto en la televisión, aunque eso era suficiente para ponerla nerviosa, muy nerviosa le ponía saber que un agente del FBI estaba haciendo preguntas indiscretas con la serrería de los Mikaelson, tapadera que usaba para ocultar uno de sus materiales clave.

— El agente es Malachai Parker, hijo del antiguo y fallecido dueño, es el más pequeño de la familia, tiene un historial bastante bonito.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "bonito"?

— Trastornos de personalidad, se ha pasado casi media vida en terapia, estuvo en la cárcel un par de meses, es un sujeto, ¿cómo decirlo? inestable.

— ¿Y cómo es posible que un _sujeto inestable_ trabaje en el FBI?

— Era el mejor en su campo, su coeficiente intelectual es fantástico, envidiable, un gran manejo de las armas y hace años que está limpio de su carácter, el FBI hizo… una limpieza en su historial para obtenerlo. Cosas que se hacen.

Katherine asintió, corrupción y enchufes había por todos lados, pero aún así eso no iba a impedirle continuar con su negocio, se había librado de miradas indiscretas, la mayor parte de las especulaciones hablaban de un intento de estafa, de usurpación de identidad, no sabía del paradero de Elena, pero si eso es lo que pensaban los medios, bienvenidos sean.

— ¿Novedades con la última dosis?

— Lo lamento, pero el sujeto 8934 no ha salido con vida. Ronchas por todo el cuerpo, sus órganos han sufrido la misma suerte, hemos tenido que matarlo.

Katherine tomó su teléfono y salió de la casa con paso firme, era ya noche cerrada cuando decidió investigar personalmente ese aviso de registro directo hacia su serrería. Elena había estado esperando el momento acorde para entrar en el interior de la casa rural cuando escuchó al auto personal de Katherine aparcar y ver la figura de la dueña de dicho coche aparecer a la distancia, muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento y optó por la más complicada, sin pensarlo cruzó la distancia que lo separaba del chofer sin ser vista y lo golpeó con fuerza dejándolo inconsciente, tomó su chaqueta y su gorro, se subió al auto y lo acercó directamente a la entrada, donde esperaba una Katherine muy nerviosa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Elena? ir contra el pedido de Klaus y Stefan, especialmente del primero, no pensaba dejarle una nota a Katherine, ni mucho menos matar a Stefan, tenía que ser más rápida, ganar tiempo y evitar que gente inocente sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos homicidas, en cuanto Katherine le dio la dirección recreó en su cabeza su siguiente movimiento.

Kai se prepara para salir, se ha vestido con sus mejores galas para la ocasión que se presenta ante sus ojos: cerrar el caso Petrova para siempre, Bonnie le observa en la distancia, sonriente, realmente no quiere que el chico arriesgue más su vida, pero ya ha tenido bastante descanso suficiente y confía en él lo suficiente para saber que no va a morir esa noche, ni esa ni ninguna muy cercana. El chico le lanza un beso en el aire mientras toma su reglamentaria del cajón superior, en cuanto está en sus dedos algo hace clic en su cabeza, suelta el arma y coge otra que mantenía segura en una caja de zapatos, ¿quién sabe? tal vez la necesite, la acaricia con dedos temblorosos y le da un pequeño beso, sabiendo que Bonnie le estaba observando con el ceño fruncido, pero no le daría oportunidad a replicar, se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro para darle un beso, al principio era un solo choque de labios, pero después, el deseo fue más poderoso que la razón.

— Te quiero mucho.

— Ten cuidado, Kai —le suplicó, el chico asintió no iba a explicarle de nuevo que solo se trataba de una investigación en cubierto, que solo tendría que echar un vistazo mientras sus hombres de balística hacían magia, nada peligroso, pero entonces mentiría de nuevo.

Esperaba que Katherine apareciera como su contacto le había dicho, que metiera la pata y la pudiese encarcelar.

Se marchó de su casa sin una despedida, porque no tenía intención de desaparecer por mucho tiempo.

Elena aparcó el coche antes de llegar al destino, las manos le temblaban, pero tenía que hacerlo: interrogar a Katherine era su único as en la manga, iba a tomar el arma que llevaba guardada, ese arma sin balas, para poder hacer las cosas más fáciles cuando sintió el helado cañón en su cuello.

— Oh vamos, Elena. Te creía más lista.

Tragó saliva de forma ruidosa, todo estaba empezando a nublarse, a pagarle factura, realmente se sentía mucho más liberada al ser atrapada, pero, ¿era cierto? ¿era mucho mejor esto que la alternativa? pensó en sus padres en Virginia, en Tyler, en todas aquellas personas que esperaban su vuelta a casa, y pensó principalmente en Damon, no esto no era una alternativa, sus ojos, fríos como el témpano marcaron el cambio.

Estaba lista para vivir o morir.

— Despídete de este mundo _zorra._


	18. XVII

**Palabras: **6,404

**Palabra usada:** pecados.

* * *

**Episodio XVII.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Despídete de este mundo zorra._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escaparon de los labios de Elena Gilbert cuando Katherine apretó el gatillo, todo lo que pasó a continuación fue como en una película mala que echan a media tarde, el inocente consigue librarse de la bala, la cual atraviesa la luna del coche haciéndola añicos, al mismo tiempo que, la ya nombrada inocente, consigue tomar fuerzas de donde no quedan para arrancar el auto y chocarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra un árbol.

El duro golpe desconcierta a ambas chicas, Elena consigue salir sin resultar herida, pero lo mismo sucede con Katherine que esta vez no tarda en volver a disparar.

Katherine no había tocado muchas armas en su vida en el convento, pero le habían enseñado lo que era el instinto de supervivencia entre esas cuatro paredes donde tuvo que trabajar duramente para sobrevivir en ese mundo lleno de arpías, salir a la realidad, no fue tan duro como todo el mundo temió, con esa imagen de niña buena y tonta se ganó la confianza de todos, para demostrarles, en muy poco tiempo de lo que era capaz.

Como apretar un gatillo, no una vez sino hasta dos veces directo a la cabeza de su atacante, pero algo pasó antes de que Katherine apretara el gatillo por segunda vez, todo sucedió muy rápido, el cuerpo de su atacante convulsionó hasta caer rendido en el suelo inconsciente.

Baja el arma dubitativa, todo está completamente a oscuras a excepción de los faros del coche que aún siguen iluminando parte del camino, delatando su paradero cuando solo están a escasos kilómetros de su destino.

Se acerca despacio, el sonido de sus tacones al pisar la tierra es ahuecado por el aire que recorre la zona a esas horas de la tarde, se agacha y acaricia con delicadeza la piel expuesta de su rostro que no está oculta por su cabello castaño, un hilo de sangre recorre el mismo camino pero con menos elegancia, una sonrisa muy sutil se dibuja en sus labios, de forma delicada y espontánea.

— Y ahora, dime cariño, ¿quién es la _zorra_? —tomó el arma nuevamente y la puso en su sien, dispuesta a disparar, pero el sonido de unos coches la detiene, mira a su alrededor, temiendo lo que iba a suceder en cuestión de minutos.

Le habían tendido una trampa, era eso o es que habían escuchado los disparos desde kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, masculló una maldición y se guardó el arma, por un momento creyó que lo correcto sería dejar a la joven muchacha aquí tirada, pero si se trataba del agente Malachai Parker era mejor no dejar a esa chica allí, bastante motivos tenía el FBI para ir a por su familia como para añadir a esta pequeña sabandija.

Kai había conseguido crear el caos en los alrededores de la serrería que pertenecía a los Mikaelson, pequeños movimientos que no alterarían al FBI ni mucho menos al SWAT que llevaba dando por culo en Nueva York desde hacía semanas, pero si a la policía local de la ciudad, eso sería suficiente para sacar de su escondite a la zorra de Katherine Pierce, Kai no había podido hablar directamente con Alaric cuando descubrió la pista principal que haría que el Caso Petrova cerrase por todo lo alto, no es que no pudiese hablar con él, es que realmente no quería molestarle ya que estaba en una misión de reconocimiento, intentando calmar a los altos cargos de Washington mientras averigua la forma de encontrar a Elena y a Damon Salvatore sin llamar la atención de los medios, que no dejaba de ensuciar la imagen de Elena, tachándola de oportunista e impostora.

Kai era de esas personas que pensaban que cuando se te presentaba la oportunidad de alcanzar la gloria no se podía desaprovechar porque estuviese todo pendiendo de un hilo, él sabía muy bien a lo que se estaba arriesgando haciendo todo eso solo sin contar con ninguno de sus compañeros, seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde, pero ahora mismo solo podía pensar en la satisfacción que le daba tener a Katherine entre sus dedos, que su vida y todo lo que su madre había conseguido en el pasado estuviese en sus manos, que tuviera el poder de decidir qué valía o no la pena conservar.

Por eso estaba allí, esperando que todo saltara por los aires, que Katherine apareciera, que se descubriera ante él y que él pudiese dar el punto y final a toda esa pantomima, realmente quería acabar con ello, para poder tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones con su brujita, ambos se merecían abandonar Nueva York, cualquier lugar sería perfecto para unas largas vacaciones, si era necesario pediría el traslado, todo para que nada a su alrededor pudiese manchar esa segunda oportunidad.

Katherine arrastró el cuerpo de Elena lo máximo que pudo, necesitaba mantenerla cerca, para que ningún policía la encontrara, pero también necesitaba librarse de ella, no le había ocasionado más que problemas desde que la conocía, la miró una última vez más, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta cuando la vio, allí parada en el jardín de su casa? ¿cómo no lo vio? porque ahora mismo lo estaba viendo, estaba viendo en ella a una chica que tenía su vida hecha, que estaba dispuesta a morir por sus ideales, pero por supuesto, Katherine estaba tan mal emocionalmente ese día, que lo único que vio fue un rayo de esperanza, una oportunidad para salvar su vida de la enfermedad que consumió a su madre, enfermedad que estaba haciendo mella en ella, cada vez, con más fuerza.

Tiradas allí en mitad de la nada, Katherine tuvo la maravillosa idea de registrar a la chica, llevaba una chaqueta demasiado grande -seguramente de su chofer-, pero debajo llevaba una especie de pijama, había un bulto en él, en la zona de su pierna, tanteó con la mano hasta encontrar algo afilado, en cuanto lo sacó supo que era.

— No me digas que ibas a atacarme con esto —lo miró con atención, se trataba de una jeringuilla con una buena dosis de su droga, pero alterada, pues el color que presentaba no era transparente, era la cantidad exacta para provocarle un desmayo involuntario, e incluso de matarla, si su cuerpo no estuviese preparado para contraatacar; quien le hubiese dado eso tenía que conocer muy bien su expediente médico, frunció el ceño, no podía matar a Elena sin descubrir quién estaba detrás de su casi asesinato.

Se incorporó con ambas armas a buen recaudo cuando escuchó unas voces demasiado cerca, concentrada en lo que debía hacer a continuación no escuchó el sonido que hizo Elena al despertarse, ni tampoco el que hizo cuando se movió, tomó su tobillo y tiró de ella con la fuerza necesaria para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al suelo.

La pistola se resbaló de sus dedos en ese instante, cuando intentó recuperarla, era demasiado tarde, Elena la había dado un buen derechazo en su pómulo izquierdo provocando que viera estrellitas de colores a su alrededor, cuando parecía que se estaba recuperando, volvió a golpearla con más fuerza, como si quisiera que perdiera el conocimiento.

Y tal vez era lo que estaba planeando.

Elena respiró de forma entrecortada, estaba agotando física y mentalmente, llevaba días sin dormir y le habían pasado factura en el peor momento, aún le sorprendía descubrir que estaba viva, con la vista borrosa miró a su alrededor hasta alcanzar el arma del suelo, ese movimiento fue el que la condenó, pues sintió que algo se removía debajo suya.

— ¡Ah! —gritó de forma desgarradora cuando sintió algo clavándose directamente en su espalda, en la zona de las costillas, se revolvió con la pistola entre los dedos, dispuesta a disparar, porque si moría esa noche, se llevaría por delante a Katherine Pierce.

— No, no, no —empujó a Elena contra el suelo, la chica se asustó al ver que estaba tan débil como para caer de esa forma, las manos le temblaban, no conseguía alcanzar el gatillo, Katherine tuvo que ver su cara de pánico—: oh, pobrecita, te estarás preguntando que te está pasando, muy fácil…

Le enseñó la jeringa completamente vacía, Elena blanca como el papel clavó los ojos en el objeto que estaba entre sus dedos, ¿se la había inyectado? ¿iba a morir de una sobredosis, como una vulgar drogadicta?

La vida era una mierda, eso estaba claro, iba a morir de la misma forma que muchísima gente inocente como Kol o como Caroline, al final Damon iba a volver a experimentar la pérdida, casi se quiso golpear por pensar en él en esos momentos, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿por qué proyectar la imagen de Damon en vez de la de su familia? ¿por qué pensar en cómo reaccionaría el chico con su muerte en vez de pensar como lo haría el troglodita de Tyler?

Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro y pesado, le pareció oír que Katherine le había hecho una pregunta, incluso le pareció escuchar unas pisadas y la voz de un hombre, pero no podía estar segura, lo que sí escuchó fue el sonido de un disparo, no de uno sino de varios y como su mano quemaba por el impacto, ¿había sido ella?

Oh, Dios mío…

Los días en las cloacas eran efímeros, Damon no estaba del todo seguro cuánto tiempo había pasado allí encerrado junto a Elena y esos dos parásitos, pero sí que sabía que había sido el suficiente para odiarlos más de lo que los odiaba con anterioridad, no podía entender como de estúpidos eran, ambos fingiendo que el plan que tenía entre manos era el mismo para los dos, cuando uno de ellos estaba planeando la muerte del otro. Stefan se había marchado horas atrás, dejándole claro su parte del plan que tenía que cumplir sino quería que Elena sufriera las consecuencias, le había hecho prometer que frenaría a la chica antes de que ella hiciera una tontería contra Katherine y aunque no se había fiado de la palabra de su hermano no le quedaba otra que creerle.

Por eso estaba allí, observando a Klaus con una minuciosa atención, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos y esperando el momento acordado.

— Klaus —buscó llamar su atención, pero lo único que consiguió de él fue que cambiara de postura, se le veía incómodo, como si estuviese esperando algo, entonces lo recordó, vale que Stefan le hubiese dejado a solos a propósito, pero, ¿no deberían saber algo ya de Elena? era la excusa que necesitaba—, ¿no hay señales?

— ¿Te importa? —no era una pregunta realmente, lo que le estaba pidiendo era que se mantuviera en silencio, pero Damon necesitaba seguir tirando de ese hilo por lo que se hizo el loco completamente.

— Bastante. Ya os dije que haría encantado su trabajo, pero Stefan me necesitaba para otra cosa… ¡hermanos!

— ¿Perdona? —lo había hecho, llamar su atención, tenía sus ojos oscuros puestos en su figura, casi sonríe, pero eso sería llamar la atención.

Le miró entre sorprendido y confundido, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, fingir inocencia era lo que necesitaba.

— ¿No te lo ha dicho? Quiere encargarse no solo de Katherine, sino también del otro tipo que estaba en medio.

Klaus tardó más de lo normal en procesar las palabras de Damon, desde que era un niño había vivido rodeado de gente trepadora que lo único que buscaba era el prestigio que podía conceder un apellido como el suyo, es por eso por lo que no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que estaba intentando Damon, sonrió, esa sonrisa suya que demostraba que el control seguía en sus manos, pero eso no fue suficiente para alterar a Damon que siguió en la misma pose despreocupada de antes.

— Damon, no te creo nada. Sé lo que intentas, quieres ayudar a Elena, lo comprendo, pero no le pasará nada. Deja de buscar pelea.

— Klaus no estoy buscando pelea, sino venganza. Caroline está en coma, y tu has perdido a tu hermano. Tu y yo sabemos muy bien lo que está pasando aquí.

— Elena te lo ha contado —sorprendido y cabreado a partes iguales se levanta de su silla y se pasea por el lugar, ni el olor a basura ni la mierda que los rodea es suficiente para alterar la conversación, es como si estuviesen acostumbrados a estar allí ya. — ¡Y tu se lo has contado a Stefan!

No sabía de qué estaba hablando. Pero se estaba cabreando, incluso había conseguido que se moviera por lo que era más que suficiente para seguir tirando de esa línea, aunque se tratase de terreno resbaladizo.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para sacarnos de aquí a Elena y a mi, pasa que Stefan se está retrasando demasiado.

— ¡Maldita rata de cloaca!

— ¿Has visto una? —bromeó mirando por todas partes como si realmente estuviese buscando una— Me pareció ver una el otro día, se ve que tu acabas de encontrarla. ¡Suzy!

El raciocinio de Klaus siguió el mismo camino que la basura de Nueva York, cuesta abajo y sin frenos, un pitido ensordecedor se apoderó de su cabeza al pensar en la posibilidad de que estaba en una trampa creada por Stefan, Damon y Elena; ¿de verdad esa maldita mocosa le había dicho a Damon que tenía que matar a Stefan? ¿tan patética era? ¿tan ingenua? se lanzó contra Damon y lo tomó de la camiseta, arrastrando con él las cadenas que lo mantenían seguro, pero en cuanto Klaus se removió algo hizo contacto contra el suelo, los dos miraron en la misma dirección, hacia abajo, una sonrisa se hizo forma en los labios de Damon, mientras que la realidad golpeaba de lleno en Klaus: las cadenas estaban en el suelo.

El arma de Klaus y su seguridad se habían quedado a unos metros de distancia, Damon tomó las riendas del asunto y empujó a su compañero contra la tubería donde había estado atado anteriormente, tomó una de las cadenas y la enredó en el cuello de Klaus con toda la rapidez de la que disponía, tenía que matarlo, pero antes debía cumplir el pedido de Stefan.

— ¡Stefan lo supo siempre! —le gritó mientras le retenía contra la pared, Klaus intentó forcejear pero era inútil, Damon estaba echado encima, la cadena rodeaba su cuello, todo movimiento podía ser una sentencia a muerte—, ¡te ha estado manipulando! ¡Todo esto por una maldita venganza de a dos!

— No sé de qué me estás hablando… él es el único culpable, ¡los traicionó! —sollozó cabreado, se agarró de los brazos de Damon para tirar de él, pero el movimiento fue mal calculado, pues su cuello sufrió las represalias— ¡Traicionó a tu hermana, idiota! Por culpa de él, ella está en coma… y mi hermano ¡muerto!

Damon respiró hondo, él no era un asesino, pero es lo que estaba a punto de hacer, matar a Klaus por su propia supervivencia, para mantener a salvo a Elena y a su hermana, para que nada ni nadie pudiese hacerle más daño, Stefan se lo había prometido en el hospital, si mataba a Klaus, Elena y Caroline serían salvadas de cualquier mal que pudiese atacarlas, y aunque no quería continuar con esto, ninguna de las dos se merecía un castigo por sus propios **pecados**.

— Lo siento… muchísimo… —susurró más para sí mismo que para nadie que pudiese escucharle, Klaus aprovechó ese instante para empujar a Damon con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, con la cadena aún en el cuello, tomó el resto y golpeó al ojiazul hasta tirarlo al suelo, el golpe fue suficiente para despistarlo, Klaus se deshizo del agarre de su cuello y se tiró directamente a por su pistola.

Damon se recuperó inmediatamente, su primer movimiento fue directo a la linterna que había en el suelo, iluminando un poco la estancia, la lanzó directamente contra el agua, dejando a ambos completamente a oscuros, a ciegas.

Klaus disparó varias veces al frente y a su alrededor queriendo deshacerse de Damon, pero sus disparos fueron en vano, el chico seguía tirado en el suelo, esperando que el cargador se vaciara de una maldita vez.

En cuanto oyó el tan ansiado sonido que le confirmaba que no le quedaba ninguna sola bala, se incorporó de golpe, y tomando fuerzas de donde no quedaban lanzó un puñetazo al aire, directo a la mandíbula de Klaus, que cayó de un golpe seco contra el agua de las cloacas. Sin darse por vencido, Damon tomó el resto de las cadenas y golpeó como pudo el cuerpo de Klaus, todo estaba tan oscuro, que la puntería del ojiazul dependía solamente de su suerte.

— ¿Klaus? —preguntó al no escuchar ningún sonido venir de su cuerpo, podía ver su silueta en el agua, inmóvil, sin querer despistarse se echó hacia atrás, para buscar el sitio donde Stefan le había escondido la jeringuilla con la cantidad exacta para matarlo.

La tomó entre sus dedos, fría como el hielo se adhirió a su mano como una segunda piel, cerró los ojos unos segundos y pensó en su hermana, como le había suplicado para que la entendiera, que nunca comprendería por lo que estaba pasando si nunca se había enamorado, no quiso escucharla, no quiso saber nada más del tema y por culpa de eso la perdió, no iba a permitirse el lujo de que eso mismo le pasara a Elena ni a nadie más, devolvería a la chica a los brazos de ese neandertal llamado Tyler.

En cuanto se giró no encontró el cuerpo de Klaus por ningún lado, el agua corría con la misma calma, todo estaba completamente en silencio y oscuro, Damon no podía ver ni sentir nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Por qué?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Klaus detrás suya, se giró despacio, temiendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Stefan, ya lo sabes. Te odia.

— Pensé que me quería…, simplemente creí que yo era más listo. Me gustaría decirle cuan idiota era. Si es que sigue vivo…

— ¿Qué mierda me estás contando?

— Elena no tiene que matar a Katherine —sonrió complacido—, sino a Stefan.

Damon totalmente pálido dejó caer la jeringuilla contra el suelo, el sonido que hizo captó la atención de Klaus que supo reconocer el objeto incluso a oscuras. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de cómo iba a morir, de la misma forma cruel que su hermano pequeño Kol, ¿tan insensible era Stefan? lo iban a matar como un mero yonki en las cloacas. No pensaba permitirlo, era mucho más fuerte que eso, podía parar a Damon e ir directamente a matar a Stefan con sus propias manos, porque ya no quedaba ningún rastro de venganza en su cuerpo, lo que quería era acabar con su vida de una vez por todas, dio un paso al frente y se lanzó contra Damon, dejando la jeringuilla bien atrás.

Todo lo que pasó después fue muy simple, ambos pelearon, tropezaron y cayeron al suelo, pero ninguno era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios demonios, pensando en lo que habían perdido y lo que podían perder en cuestión de minutos, cuando Damon tiró de Klaus contra el bordillo no pensó en matarlo, cuando Klaus se revolvió contra él tampoco tenía intención de matarlo, y cuando Damon tomó una de las cadenas y la enredó en sus puños con facilidad tampoco pensó… en matarlo.

Pero sucedió. La sangre fue derramada con fuerza, los ojos claros de Klaus se oscurecieron hasta ser dos motas de agua sin vida alguna, la fuerza que ejercía en Damon fue desapareciendo a medida que su vida le era arrebatada.

Damon cayó rendido contra el suelo, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tomó la jeringuilla que aún estaba en el suelo y lloró, lloró como nunca, había matado a una persona como si se tratase de un animal salvaje.

Los medios de comunicación se hacían eco de las noticias tan espeluznantes que salieron a lo largo de la semana, nadie podía parar el virus, el rostro de Elena era televisado por todo Estados Unidos mientras que la trama Petrova caía en un pozo sin fondo, cuando lo que tendría que haber sido era una de las noticias más importantes del año, porque por primera vez, ese caso se daba por cerrado completamente, la mayor parte de las personas que estaban involucradas no estaban felices por la noticia, porque todo había sido a costa de muchas vidas, entre ellas la de uno de sus agentes más importantes.

Elena Gilbert. La joven agente del FBI había sido descubierta en los alrededores de la serrería que pertenecía a los Mikaelson donde se preparaba la droga, miles de documentos fueron descubiertos, los necesarios para meter en la cárcel a mucha gente, el problema seguía siendo el mismo: Katherine Pierce había muerto.

Con la muerte del pilar más importante de la familia Petrova, todos los demás involucrados habían caído como moscas, varios edificios fueron desmantelados por el FBI y el SWAT, muchísimas personas fueron detenidas y otras tantas exiliadas, Klaus Mikaelson había aparecido muerto en las cloacas de Nueva York, mientras que Stefan Salvatore había desaparecido completamente del mapa.

Dos personas, que no deberían haberse visto afectadas, estaban a punto de ser detenidas. Una de ellas se encontraba en una clínica privada, luchando por su propia vida, mientras que la otra, estaba rodeada de agentes, reteniéndole contra su propia voluntad, pero sin emitir ni una sola palabra, permaneciendo allí, esperando.

Liz había hablado con su contacto en el SWAT pero poco había conseguido averiguar, no más de lo que ya se sabía, por lo que no podía quedarse quieta, desde hacía unos días había vuelto a trabajar directamente con el FBI para buscar una forma de ayudar a esos pobres niños que se habían visto involucrados en una cruel trampa del destino, Alaric no había podido encontrar nada fundamental, estaban a expensas de los informes de balística para descubrir quién disparó a Katherine, pero todos allí sabían que de poco iba a servir todo eso.

Lexi cruzó la sala acompañada de Kai y Josh, por su rostro Alaric supo lo que le iba a decir a continuación.

— Los de balística han dicho lo mismo que el SWAT —soltó los informes en el escritorio, por primera vez, todos se sintieron muy pequeños allí, como hormigas a punto de ser aplastadas—, esta tarde le dan el alta, seguramente despertará a lo largo de la mañana. No podemos hacer más nada por ella, Ric.

No era así en absoluto, Ric no tocó los informes en ningún momento, se levantó acompañado de Liz y salieron de la habitación sin mediar palabra, los dos sabían muy bien de la corrupción que había en la seguridad estadounidense, por lo que no era de extrañar que se conformaran con las primeras declaraciones donde se afirmaba que un agente del FBI en una misión secreta había decidido crecer como la espuma, usurpar la imagen de Petrova y desaparecer antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, pero quien realmente quería saber la verdad no conocía a ese agente, sabía que esa chica era incapaz de tal ambición, de asesinar a Katherine y desaparecer con ese dinero a un lugar seguro.

Alguien poderoso estaba detrás de todo eso y Alaric no iba a descansar hasta averiguarlo.

— No puedo dejar que esos niños caigan en esta red —se lamentó Liz mientras tomaban el coche de Ric—, ninguno de los dos lo merece.

— Liz, Damon confesó.

No culpaba a ninguno de los dos, pero Damon se había entregado voluntariamente, alegando que si que estaba trabajando para Katherine para poder alcanzar el poder y deshacerse de ella personalmente, matar a Klaus había sido el principio, pero todo se le había ido de las manos y no le quedaba otra que entregarse a las autoridades antes de que todo saltara por los aires, ni Ric ni Liz se había creído ni una palabra, pero no podían hacer nada, cuando alguien confiesa, es su palabra contra la de un agente del FBI que no tiene ninguna prueba para alegar en contra, pero ese no era el único problema, es que su confesión era compatible con las mierdas que salían de los medios, donde _Elena_ se veía afectada.

Los acusaban a ambos de trabajar juntos en contra de la ley de seguridad de Estados Unidos, de complot y asesinato múltiple.

La habitación estaba en penumbra cuando Elena abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Tyler, que estaba tumbado en un sofá incómodo, parecía muy tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo, pero Elena sabía que todo eso era una fachada, las cosas no estaban bien y si se encontraban en un hospital era que la situación era más fea de lo que parecía.

Se removió, justo cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse, una mujer con una bata blanca y con pinta de médico entró con gesto relajado, intentando transmitir paz.

— Buenos días, Elena —comprobó unos datos en unos papeles, mientras Tyler se removió inconsciente en el sofá, no quería que se despertara, aún—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— ¿Qué me ha pasado?

— Esta tarde te darán el alta —le informó con una sonrisa falsa completamente, seguía en una distancia prudencial, como si tuviese miedo de su reacción.

— Te he preguntado, ¿qué, que me ha pasado?

— ¡Elena! —las dos mujeres miraron en la misma dirección, Tyler estaba de pie, hecho un desastre total, pero en su mirada podía verse el miedo, ¿por qué todos reaccionan de la misma forma?

La chica le sonrió, servía muy a menudo para calmar sus miedos, pero este no parecía el caso, es como si hubiese algo que ella desconocía, desesperada por alguna noticia intentó levantarse, quitando los cables que la mantenían atada, nadie reaccionó a ello, ni Tyler ni la doctora.

— Ty, ¿qué me ha pasado?

— Una sobredosis, pudo haberte matado —tragó saliva rompiendo el contacto visual, su mirada se dirigió directamente a la puerta entreabierta, fue en ese momento cuando Elena reconoció el traje del SWAT.

— ¿Qué está pasando Tyler?

— Te acusan de traición y de conspiración.

No era una novedad. Cuando estuvo encerrada Klaus no dudó en contarle las novedades sobre su imagen, tergiversando información con tanta facilidad que parecía hasta sorprendente, tal vez fue eso, su falta de interés lo que captó la atención de Tyler, el cual retrocedió como si le hubiesen golpeado de forma bestial.

Elena no tuvo tiempo de contradecir la información, de decirle que si no había reacción en ella no era porque esa información fuese cierta, sino porque ya estaba cansada de escuchar la misma historia, pero la entrada de los agentes del SWAT, seguidos por el FBI los dejó a todos paralizados, inmóviles.

Elena supo lo que iba a pasar antes de que sucediese.

En cuanto comenzaron a hablar, Elena desconectó, conocía el procedimiento, ahora mismo estaban midiendo sus reacciones mientras informaban de las acusaciones que había contra su persona, no escuchó ninguna palabra, simplemente vio como los labios del agente se movían, formando palabras al azar sin ningún significado para ella, pero en cuanto sus oídos captaron el nombre de Damon, todo su cuerpo se tensó al recordar lo que habían vivido juntos esos últimos días, como él había luchado con uñas y dientes para defenderla sin saber que ella no podía negarse, como había intentado tomar su lugar para matar a Katherine, para que ella no tuviese que vivir esa experiencia, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo estaba temblando por culpa de las emociones contenidas, las lágrimas caían con rapidez, casi de forma invisible, ¿dónde estaría Damon, ahora? ¿seguiría en las cloacas, junto a Klaus? ¿y si Stefan los había matado a ambos? todas esas preguntas sin respuesta eran como puñaladas traperas, apretó los puños, cuando sintió el toque de uno de los agentes del SWAT, alzó la vista para reconocer el rostro del muchacho y como este decía que se llamaba Lee como una forma tonta de tranquilizarla.

— Les acusan de complot, señorita Gilbert.

El contacto de "Lee" sobre su piel fue punzante, doloroso, se deshizo de su agarre con una fuerza innecesaria, cabreada, no sólo consigo misma sino con todo el mundo se acercó al agente de las acusaciones, no supo porqué lo hizo, pero su rostro rozaba el suyo casi completamente.

— Solo hablaré con mi abogado. ¿Entendido?

Aprovechó ese momento de desconcierto para empujar lejos al guardia y salir corriendo de la habitación, no sabía en que estaba pensando para hacer tal locura, pues es como si estuviese aceptando los cargos de lo que le acusan y solo quisiera huir, pero le daba igual, necesitaba correr, que el aire rozara sus pulmones, necesitaba sentirse libre y encontrar a Damon.

Necesitaba a Damon como el aire para respirar.

Necesitaba a Damon como el agua en un desierto.

Le necesitaba y nada ni nadie podía pararla ahora mismo; cruzó el primer pasillo central, encontrándose a dos agentes del FBI, entre ellos se encontraba Alaric, casi se sintió aliviada al ver un rostro familiar en una caza de brujas, pero más en calma se sintió consigo misma cuando vio a Damon en la distancia, arropado por dos agentes del SWAT y acompañado por una mujer rubia con gesto cansado.

En cuanto sus ojos se conectaron a los azules de Damon, todo quedó relegado en un segundo plano, mucha gente pensará que dos personas tan diferentes no pueden sentir una conexión como la suya, pero es que ellos dos han vivido demasiado en la oscuridad para no ver en el otro un poco de luz.

Sonrió, ambos lo hicieron cuando los brazos del otro rodeo el cuerpo de la otra persona, el rostro de Damon descansó en su pequeña cabeza acurrucada ahora en el hueco que había en sus hombros, es como si unirse de esa forma los evadiera de todos los problemas que estaban a punto de estallar, Damon cerró los ojos con fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas, mientras que la chica se derrumbaba en sus brazos, como si la fuerza anterior hubiese sido un ataque de adrenalina.

— Estás despierta…

— ¡Estás vivo! —se despegó de él un poco, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca pero a ninguno parecía molestarle, el chico acarició sus mejillas con sus dedos, embriagándose de su presencia.

— Estamos juntos.

— Otra vez —bromeó, se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en algo coherente que decir para explicar porque le estaba abrazando de esa forma tan comprometida, como si le necesitase para seguir adelante, ni siquiera había sentido esa necesidad cuando estuvo cerca de Tyler, era como si Damon estuviese por encima de él.

¿Lo estaba?

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, enredando sus brazos por encima de su cuello, elevando sus pies, fue en ese momento cuando vio el gesto derrotado de Alaric, la dureza de la mirada de esa mujer que por la ropa que llevaba sabía que era alguien importante, ¿los estaban juzgando? ¿por qué? ¿es que no podían abrazarse después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos? ¡habían sido secuestrados y amenazados! tenían todo el derecho a abrazarse si querían, se separó de Damon, como si estuviese arrancándose una parte imprescindible de sí misma, casi pudo ver lo mismo en Damon pero no se lo permitió, se acercó a Alaric y lo encaró.

— ¡Somos inocentes! —escupió cada palabra como si se tratase de veneno punzando en su lengua, Alaric cerró los ojos.

— Elena…

— ¡¿No me crees?! ¡Somos inocentes, Alaric!

— Elena, puedes…

— ¡No pienso seguir con esta tontería! —le gritó, se giró a Damon y tiró de su brazo en su dirección—. Somos víctimas, ¿no os dais cuenta?

— Confesé— susurró Damon contra su oído, lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo, alucinando se giró para enfrentarlo—, maté a Klaus para protegerte y para proteger a mi hermana. He tomado el lugar de Stefan en toda esta historia. Soy un asesino y un conspirador.

— ¿Qué…?

El contacto con Damon ya no era agradable, quemaba como el propio fuego, es como si ya no estuviese allí, es como si aún permaneciera al lado de Stefan o de Klaus, se sentía sucia, manipulada y traicionada, retrocedió, alejándose completamente de él, necesitaba aire, no podía respirar.

— No es verdad… no puede ser… ¡no es verdad! —gritó desesperada, Damon agachó la mirada totalmente derrotado— ¡Me has usado! ¡Cabrón!

Se secó las lágrimas con demasiada fuerza, miró a su alrededor, todo el mundo tenía los ojos puestos en ellos, acusando silenciosamente a la pareja de una serie de delitos que no eran ciertos. Quiso gritarles, repetir hasta la saciedad que ningún rumor era cierto, pero, ¿era verdad?

— Por favor, Damon… —se acercó a él desesperada, pero el chico no dijo más nada—, di que no es verdad, dime, ¡dame una pista de que todo esto es… un plan de Stefan! —silencio absoluto, la verdad le dio en toda la cara, como una forma sutil de recordarle el poder de la maldad—. Ha sido Stefan, estás tomando su lugar, para protegernos… ¿no te das cuenta Damon que me acusan de lo mismo? ¿que vamos a vivir el mismo destino si no dices que es mentira?

Damon alzó la cabeza pero no dijo nada más, ver a Elena tan destrozada, tan pequeña le hizo darse cuenta que había vuelto a fallar, la chica estaba así por su culpa, intentó matarla varias veces, dejó que cometiera un asesinato, no uno, sino casi dos, porque su misión no era matar a Katherine sino a su hermano Stefan, no había conocido a la verdadera Elena, pero menos conocía a la chica que tenía delante de sus propios ojos, incluso su mirada era más oscura, como si la estuviese perdiendo, como si la oscuridad tirase de ella, lejos.

— Me acusan de muchas cosas Damon, a los dos. No dejes que tu hermano te quite tu libertad, ¿de verdad quieres que sea libre…? ¿¡alguien como él!?

— Siempre protegeré a mi familia, Elena. Siempre.

— Ese es el problema, que te crees culpable de muchas cosas, ¿no te has parado a pensar que todo esto ha sucedido porque ellos quisieron?

— ¡Mi hermana no eligió morir, Elena! ¡No sabes una mierda! —le gritó cabreado, la chica no se inmuta, no movió ni un solo músculo, las palabras de Stefan volvieron a su mente, él la había gritado de la misma forma, casi con las mismas palabras, ella no estaba en esa ecuación, ella sobraba.

— Damon, ella eligió arriesgarse. Eso es lo que se hace por amor. Amaba a Kol y estaba dispuesta a morir. No te culpes de ello.

— No vas a ir a la cárcel Elena.

— No es lo que dicen las pruebas —ambos se giraron, el agente del SWAT de antes estaba al lado de un incómodo Alaric, Damon se tensó y se puso delante de Elena como si con eso pudiera protegerla—, señorita Gilbert, se te acusa de conspiración, usurpación, traición y de _asesinato_.

Alaric y Liz se miran unos segundos, Damon y Elena no tienen salida, les han tendido una trampa no necesitan más pruebas para estar seguro de ello, pero saben perfectamente que es su palabra contra las pruebas más que claras, necesitan mucho más para proteger a esos pobres niños del destino que les depara.

El tiempo es efímero, lo que para uno puede ser una eternidad para otros puede ser un simple suspiro; Elena y Damon están encerrados en unas celdas contiguas en la sede del FBI de Nueva York, por petición de Alaric Saltzman, el SWAT no se negó, pues preferían estar en un lugar seguro esperando noticias de Washington que dependiendo directamente de un traslado peligroso.

Damon y Elena saben muy bien lo que va a suceder, serán trasladados y juzgados por unos delitos surrealistas y no podrán defenderse porque todo estará en su contra, Elena no está dispuesta a declararse culpable pero tampoco de tacharse de inocente, si Damon quiere caer con todo el equipo, ella le acompañará, recordando siempre que queda un rayo de esperanza.

Llevan cinco días, cuatro años y treinta minutos allí encerrados, esperando y esperando, Elena mira de forma reiterativa a Damon, sigue en la misma pose que esa mañana cuando se despertó y la misma que tuvo ayer y anteayer, pegado a su celda pero dándole la espalda.

— Damon…

El chico se giró, hasta estar a la misma altura que la chica, ambos aferrados a los barrotes de la otra jaula, intentando alcanzar al otro, el chico parece destrozado, como si hubiese perdido la esperanza, Elena no podía seguir así, viendo como el chico se autodestruye con tanta facilidad.

— Saldremos adelante, Damon.

— ¿Y si no sobrevivimos? —parecía un niño pequeño asustado, Elena sonrió con ternura y acarició sus nudillos.

— Sobreviviremos, siempre lo hacemos.

Damon sonríe esperanzado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo cree que hay una alternativa a la situación que están viviendo, se siente mal por arrastrar a Elena, pero es tan egoísta que es incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. Con la mano libre, acaricia la mejilla helada de la chica, Elena cierra los ojos ante el cálido contacto y apoya la cabeza de forma sutil en las rejas, muy cerca del rostro de Damon, así unidos, en cuerpo y mente, se aferran a esas últimas palabras, juntos, pensó Damon, juntos saldremos de esta como _siempre_.

Los días pasaban y la gente continuaba sus vidas independientemente del dolor, la traición o la pena que vivían cientos de personas, porque si hay algo que hemos aprendido del ser humano, es que somos tan egoístas que solo nos preocupamos de aquello que nos afecta directamente, olvidando cosas tan simples como los rayos de esperanza. Porque, ¿de verdad las cosas son tan complejas? ¿de verdad hay algo llamado Dios, universo o lo que sea, que se encarga de fastidiar a unos y ayudar a otros? ¿siempre hay oscuridad o luz? ¿siempre hay un equilibrio? porque realmente eso es lo que necesitaban Damon y Elena, un equilibrio, un poco de bien en sus vidas para que la oscuridad no consumiese todo.

En una habitación, lejos de donde se encontraba Damon, descansaba una joven muchacha de piel de porcelana, ojos azules y hermoso pelo dorado, lo que se puede conocer como la belleza personificada, un ángel caído del cielo, ¿era ella el equilibrio de Damon? ¿la luz que necesitaba en estos momentos?

En cuanto sus párpados empezaron a moverse, en cuanto sus dedos entumecidos por el sueño constante se removieron inquietos, en cuanto ese sonido irritante que hacen las máquinas al ser alteradas suena, todo empieza a cobrar sentido.

Todas las piezas empiezan a encajar, vuelven al lugar donde pertenecen.

— _Kol..._


	19. XVIII

**Palabras: **3,727

* * *

**Episodio XVIII.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y bien, Tyler, ¿cómo te sientes?_

Había pasado una semana desde que retomó su terapia, hablar con una profesional, con alguien que no le juzgaría por sus decisiones era algo agradable, había dudado muchísimo en un principio teniendo en cuenta su historial con respecto a la opinión de los demás, pero si quería conservar su trabajo necesitaba hacer esto, superar toda esa mierda que le rodeaba con ayuda de una psicóloga. A todo el mundo le sorprendió que tomara ese camino y más sorprendidos estuvieron cuando descubrió que iba a escoger a la terapeuta que él tachó de manipuladora por intentar sacarle el dinero sin ayudarle en absoluto.

La única persona que no se sorprendió de su decisión inesperada fue la misma terapeuta, Camille, nunca supo porqué, pero en cuanto le vio entrar por la puerta simplemente le sonrió y le animó a que se sentara en el diván y le pusiese al día después de la última vez que se vieron, como si en vez de tratarla de ladrona él hubiese estado de vacaciones, esperando el día de regreso para contarle todas las novedades.

— Tyler, ¿me has escuchado?

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su terapeuta, y asintió avergonzado, no la había querido ignorar, había entendido perfectamente a su pregunta lo que no sabía era cómo responder, ¿se sentía mejor? ya no estaba tan nervioso como hace una semana y pico, cuando detuvieron a Elena y la acusaron de asesinato y otras cosas más, ni siquiera le afectaba recordarlo, por lo que se podría decir que había sido un buen avance, pero de ahí a sentirse mejor, no sabía cómo interpretar eso.

— Me siento —se miró las manos unos segundos antes de continuar hablando, Camille seguía en la misma pose relajada, sentada sobre su escritorio con su libreta de apuntes y ese lápiz masticado por todos lados, quiso sonreír, ¿cómo había podido odiar a alguien tan… _normal_?—, no sé cómo me siento… estoy bien porque ya no quiero matar a la primera persona que se me cruce por el camino, pero estoy mal por sentirme bien, ¿estoy peor que antes, no es cierto?

Camille sonrió de forma involuntaria mientras anotaba los avances de su paciente. Cuando descubrió que Tyler iba a volver a su consulta se demostró así misma su potencial, había conseguido que ese chico tan inestable y sobreprotector diese su brazo a torcer casi sin hacer nada y eso demostraba que era buena en su trabajo, tan buena que incluso gente como él estaba dispuesto a volver a intentarlo, soltó su libreta y se cruzó de brazos.

— No, no es cierto. Estás mucho mejor, Tyler, creo que podríamos reducir nuestras secciones a una vez por semana.

— ¿Segura? —la cuestionó, él no se veía capaz de solo tener dos horas con ella a la semana, él necesitaba mucho más, ya podía sentir los nervios por todo su cuerpo, como las manos le sudaban, ¿y si la fastidiaba? ¿y si por romper con su rutina hacía algo inadecuado? no quería perder su trabajo, necesitaba tener las ideas claras para poder ayudar a su amiga, no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de mandar todo a la mierda.

Camille tuvo que oler su miedo desde la distancia, porque sonrió y se sentó a su lado, en el diván.

— Tyler, ¿cómo te sientes?

El chico frunció el ceño al ver que había vuelto a repetir la misma pregunta y al entenderla ahora mucho mejor.

— Asustado, pero es por tu culpa.

— No, no lo es —negó divertida, a Tyler ya esto le estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso—. No es mi culpa Tyler, es la tuya. Tienes miedo y eso es natural, pero no intentes ocultar como te sientes, porque eso no te va a ayudar en absoluto.

— Pero, tú has dicho…

— Te he preguntado cómo te sientes y me has venido con evasivas, que para lo único que sirven es para engañarte a ti mismo. Tienes que ser claro, porque si no cualquier día te sorprenderás de tus acciones, y eso no es lo que queremos, ¿verdad?

Negó como si aún fuese un niño pequeño, dejó que Camille continuara con su charla diaria, como a ella le gustaba llamar a sus secciones mientras él se sumergía en las idas y venidas de su cabeza, porque cada vez que ella hacía una pregunta él se replanteaba sus acciones, dándose cuenta por fin del idiota que había sido todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —quedaban quince minutos, normalmente este tiempo servía para charlar de algo que no tenía nada que ver con la terapia, pero Camille tenía otra cosa en mente, iba a abrir la boca para responder pero la chica se le adelantó de nuevo— recuerda, nada de evasivas, solo son un incordio.

— Elena sigue en la cárcel, en Nueva York, la semana que viene dan el aviso de traslado, está incomunicada.

— Tyler… —le riñó, el chico no comprendía que había hecho mal, y Camille tuvo unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo— ¿no se te olvida alguien?

— Ah, el impresentable.

— ¡Tyler!

— Has dicho nada de evasivas, _él es una maldita evasiva_ —Camille negó con la cabeza, el problema no era ese chico, Camille estaba segura de ello, había algo más oculto en toda esa historia—, no hay forma de declarar su inocencia, Alaric quiere trabajar en ello pero… es una mierda todo.

— ¿No hay pistas ni nada por el estilo? —se encogió de hombros— Vale, una duda, ¿Elena ha tenido novios?

La pregunta le pilló con la baja guardia, se giró bruscamente e intentó analizar en los ojos de la chica el sentido de esa pregunta, en ese tiempo había aprendido a controlar sus emociones y sus reacciones porque había estudiado las intenciones de Camille, pero, ¿ahora? no tenía ni idea del doble sentido de esa pregunta.

— Tyler, te lo preguntaré de otra forma, ¿estás enamorado de Elena?

La seguridad en la pregunta lo pilló totalmente con la guardia baja, abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró de forma automática, porque la única respuesta coherente que se le pasaba por su cabeza era una maldita evasiva, se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó caer en el diván, sintiéndose por primera vez, desde hacía una semana, totalmente incómodo. Camille sonrió y volvió a anotar algo en la libreta.

Sintiéndose poderosa.

Liz toma la taza de café que su viejo amigo Mikael le ofrece mientras revisa los últimos papeles sobre la mesa, llevaba varias horas allí encerrada, entre montañas y montañas de documentos intentando buscar una vía de escape, un hilo de donde tirar para retrasar lo máximo posible el caso de Damon y de esa agente, pero por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba absolutamente nada, todo estaba tan bien atado y las pruebas eran fehacientes, que seguir buscando era una tomadura de pelo.

— Deberías descansar Liz, no te sienta nada bien el estrés.

Mikael llevaba unos cuatro días en la ciudad, como uno de los representantes de los altos cargos del SWAT, pero tanto Liz como él sabían que no estaba allí por temas profesionales, sino por ella, porque necesitaba a un viejo conocido allí que pudiese ayudarla a seguir adelante.

— ¿Sabes algo más de Caroline?

— No, no ha vuelto a reaccionar. Las cámaras y los aparatos registraron todo, pero de nuevo ha vuelto a… ese estado de inconsciencia —se pasó una mano por el rostro y miró en dirección a la pared, donde estaba el reloj, era demasiado tarde para continuar con su investigación privada, había quedado con Ric en un par de horas y se había prometido a sí misma descansar aunque fuera treinta minutos—. Voy a ducharme, tómate algo. Estás en tu casa.

Mikael asintió y comenzó a recoger todo el desorden, conocía a Liz desde la facultad y sabía lo obstinada que era para algunos temas, pero cuando se trataba de su familia adoptiva, de los jóvenes Salvatore, no había nada que le parece, hacía tiempo que había aceptado la pérdida de los mellizos, pero desde que descubrió la noticia de que Stefan había amenazado a Damon con la muerte, que su pequeña Caroline había despertado para descansar de nuevo y que Damon estaba a punto de ser trasladado a Washington para ser juzgado, todo se había desmoronado ante sus ojos, Mikael nunca se imaginó que el Caso Petrova fuese a ser una bomba atómica, que explotaría y se llevaría todo lo malo junto a lo bueno que había en el mundo, se sentía culpable de que su unidad le estuviese haciendo tanto daño, pero en eso consistía la justicia, a veces uno gana y otras pierde.

Recogió los últimos documentos que había en el suelo cuando escuchó un pitido proveniente del ordenador portátil, se acercó a él, de forma inconsciente y una pestaña se abrió ante sus ojos, era un correo electrónico con un enlace externo.

Tardó unos segundos en decidir, miró en dirección al pasillo donde Liz se había perdido para ir a descansar, estuvo tentado de dejar el ordenador tal y como estaba, pero su curiosidad fue superior a su sentido común; en cuanto cliqueó en él supo que había hecho lo correcto, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, al final, iban a tener un hilo de donde tirar.

— Lee, necesito tu ayuda, dime, ¿es seguro hablar por esta línea?

— _Si, señor. ¿Ha pasado algo?_

— Algo no —con el mouse pasó foto por foto, justo cuando iba a descargarse todo el material otra pantalla emergente salió de la nada, dejando el ordenador totalmente en negro, no era un virus, Mikael estaba seguro de ello, se pasó el teléfono de una oreja a otra mientras esperaba que la persona que había decidido enviarle esa información diese la cara—: Te llamo luego.

"**Puedo ayudarte si tu me ayudas a cambio, **_**nana**_"**-S**

Bonnie empacó sus cosas con una sonrisa bobalicona, Kai había aparecido esa mañana a eso de las diez, antes de que Bonnie se marchara a trabajar, con una noticia espectacular, había pedido unas vacaciones adelantadas y le había prometido un viaje de escandaloa, ahora si, todo en total secreto, ni ella ni nadie podían saber el destino, Bonnie no había hecho muchas preguntas, hacía años que no hacían una escapada como esa, la última fue cuando su madre le prohió salir con Kai, alegando que era una muy mala persona con dos caras como las lentejas, una de niño bueno y otra de sociópata, vale, su madre tenía razón, pero se equivocaba en una cosa: ella conocía ambas caras y sabía que hacer y qué no hacer en cada una; en esa época Kai y ella no eran pareja, simplemente unos muy buenos amigos que se protegían las espaldas y que hacían por el otro lo que el otro no se atrevía a hacer, por eso, cuando Bonnie le contó el percance a su amigo, Kai no dudó ni un segundo en secuestrarla.

Si, secuestrarla. Se la llevó engañada a un viaje de fin de semana solo para joderla a ella, el primer día fue el peor, porque ambos pelearon y discutieron, pero al final Kai se las apañó para callarla, de la misma forma que siempre que peleaban, con un beso, un simple pico en los labios. Normalmente eso desencadenaba otra pelea mayor, pero esa vez funcionó de la forma que Kai quería, la chica se relajó y él prometió que si no superaban esa noche, al día siguiente estarían de vuelta a la ciudad, donde Bonnie podría abrazar a su mamá y darle la razón, pero por supuesto, Bonnie nunca, pero nunca se rebajaría a la altura de darle la razón a sus padres, no después del divorcio.

Con ese pensamiento en mente cerró la última maleta y miró su obra de arte, si es que se lo podía llamar de esa forma, todo su cuarto estaba lleno de maletas, con las cosas de su prometido y las suyas, había guardado desde ropa de invierno, de entre tiempo y de verano, porque realmente no sabía que estaba planeando.

Tomó su teléfono que estaba al lado de su tablet, eran las dos únicas cosas que aún no había guardado en las maletas, pero es que no podía vivir sin ellas, tras mandarle un mensaje rápido a Kai, tomó la tablet y buscó la página de fanfiction para leer una de sus historias favoritas, había tres que llamaban su atención, pero una de ellas, _Sharpen Your Knife_, la tenía totalmente atrapada, era una historia un tanto extraña, que le quitaba las ganas de dormir e incluso de comer, pero aún así era incapaz de parar de leer, por eso, en cuanto supo que el autor había actualizado, se puso a devorar cada palabra, mientras esperaba que Kai volviese de hablar con Alaric.

Tan sumida estaba en la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos que no escuchó la puerta de casa cerrarse con un golpe seco, ni a Kai tirando varios objetos contra la pared, fue cuando le escuchó gritar cuando volvió a la realidad.

Bonnie rodó los ojos y soltó la tablet en un lado de la cama, entre dos maletas, se bajó de la cama y fue en dirección al pasillo cuando escuchó algo que la dejó paralizada.

— Voy a matarlos a todos, ¡hijo de puta! —otro ruido sordo, como el de un cristal rompiéndose, Bonnie se encogió en sí misma, como una forma de defenderse, no es que le tuviera miedo a Kai, es que el Kai que estaba abajo, era la versión de él que había enterrado entre los recuerdos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se tuvo que enfrentar a esa versión psicópata de su novio? ¿no fue en un aniversario? ¿o fue cuando pasaron la primera noche en la casa de ambos? no estaba segura, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, se repitió así misma que podía con esto, que conocía todas las caras de Kai desde hacía diez años, podía con ello, podía con él, porque estaban completamente enamorados.

¿Verdad?

Bajó las escaleras ocultando el miedo en su interior, porque Kai era como un perro podía oler el miedo a una legua, era irónico, pero en lo único en que podía pensar para mantener la calma, era lo parecido de la situación con el fic que estaba leyendo, ambos estaban encerrados y los dos tenían el poder de destrozar todo, porque al final del día, Bonnie siempre haría lo que Kai le pidiese.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza oculta entre sus manos, el salón no parecía el mismo, es como si un huracán se hubiese paseado por él. Con pies de plomo, cruzó la sala hasta estar enfrente de él.

— Van a pagarlo, todos ellos. Van a pagarlo. Todos ellos… Van a pagarlo… todos ellos —se repetía como un mantra mientras se balanceaba, ¿aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia? Bonnie quería hacer algo, golpearlo o gritarle, pero realmente no sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando, miró en todas partes buscando una pista, pero lo único que sus ojos captaron fue un papel en el suelo, parecía una carta, pero no estaba del todo segura, lo tomó con dedos temblorosos.

Kai seguía en la misma postura, con los ojos cerrados y repitiendo esas cinco palabras como si su vida dependiera de ello, quería salir corriendo o abrazarlo, pero era incapaz de hacer alguna de esas cosas, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, cuando su vida estaba en peligro, ella se quedaba allí, porque su alma estaba conectada a la de Kai.

Irónico, otro paralelismo con su fic favorito, ¿sería casualidad? ¿o su cabeza siempre estaba pensando en lo mismo?

Miró el papel en blanco que tenía entre las manos y frunció el ceño, no había nada escrito en él, lo revisó con cuidado, encontró una inscripción en una de las esquinas, era una especie de dirección, tomó su teléfono y marcó las letras, una página en negro se desbloquea ante sus ojos, unas palabras en blanco salen en la pantalla.

**ÉL ES EL CULPABLE. SIEMPRE LO HA SIDO.**

"**BONSTER"**

Un listado de nombres apareció ante sus ojos a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano, Bonnie no pudo reconocer la mayoría de ellos, pero tres captaron su atención, como si se hubiese ralentizado el ritmo a propósito, el móvil resbaló de sus dedos y se llevó ambas manos a la boca debido a la sorpresa, no sabía como reaccionar, que hacer al darse cuenta de una vez por todas de la realidad, las lágrimas empiezan hacer su recorrido por su rostro, mientras su corazón martillea contra su pecho, recordándole que ella si está viva y tiene una oportunidad de salir corriendo de allí, pero, ¿cómo? ¿cómo huir cuando esa palabra no existe en tu diccionario? desde que Bonnie conoce a Kai, el término huir no está en su vocabulario, porque ella es incapaz de aplicar esa palabra cuando está con Kai, porque no quiere ni puede huir de él, es patético, porque no está claro si está bien comparar su situación con la de Bethany y Kaito en el fic que estaba leyendo, porque es que su situación es idéntica, con la única diferencia de que ella si que puede huir pero es incapaz.

— Oh, Bon - Bon, no tendrías que haber leído eso —su voz melodiosa recorre todo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando retener las lágrimas que ya han tomado su camino al vacío, las manos de Kai se sitúan en su espalda, acariciando de forma constante su columna vertebral, recordándole una vez más el poder que tiene sobre ella—. Bon, ¿por qué estás tan tensa? soy yo, tu Kai…

Se zafó de su agarre y se apartó de él como si su contacto le quemara las entrañas, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kai lo supo, no estaba tratando con el lado oscuro de su novio, ni tampoco con el que convive desde hacía más de cinco años, si no con una versión más cambiada, una mezcla de ambas, algo con lo que no está preparada para luchar, mira al suelo, el móvil sigue en el mismo sitio, intacto, si tan solo pudiera cogerlo… ¡o salir corriendo!

Pero él la conocía, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba calculando los mismos movimientos, aunque intentase huir él la atraparía sin dudarlo, pero, ¿por qué no intentarlo? tal vez sí que podía lidiar con esa nueva versión de Kai.

Se lanzó directamente a sus brazos, para empujarlo lo más lejos posible de la entrada y así llegar a la puerta antes que él, casi lo consigue pero en cuantos sus dedos rozan el pomo, Kai la toma del cabello y tira de él con fuerza, Bonnie no grita, es incapaz de hacerlo, la sorpresa inicial sigue latiendo en su cuerpo, gritando lo estúpida que había sido por creer en su palabra.

— ¡Me prometiste que nunca más! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando mantener la calma mientras era arrastrada por el suelo de su salón, ¿es que los vecinos no escuchaban los ruidos?— ¡Me juraste que nunca me tocarías!

El chico se quedó quieto, miró al suelo, donde su Bonnie se retorcía con fuerza, buscando una nueva forma de librarse de su agarre, casi podía sentir cómo le temblaban las manos, como gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo, gotas frías, heladas sin vida, como su propia alma, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro y comenzó a reír, al principio era una pequeña risa, que más bien parecía un espasmo, pero enseguida se convirtió en una carcajada helada.

— Y tu me prometiste que nunca me juzgarías, ¡que siempre preguntarías primero, joder! —pegó una patada al aire, muy cerca de donde se encontraba la cabeza de la chica, Bonnie se encogió por la sorpresa, pero en cuanto unas gotas de agua cayeron en su rostro supo lo que estaba pasando, alzó la cabeza con cuidado, Kai cayó de rodillas, llorando como un niño pequeño, totalmente asustado—, me dijiste que siempre… siempre estarías a mi lado… que me ayudarías… pero…

Ya no estaba agarrándola, pero Bonnie era incapaz de moverse, estaba totalmente tumbada en el suelo, observando de primera mano, como Kai se derrumbaba ante ella, dejaba entre ver lo que nadie conocía: un niño pequeño.

— Kai…

— Te estabas yendo —la cortó, la chica se estremeció al sentir el cambio en él, otra vez—, tu eres la única que me proteges del mal, la única que me retiene para ser bueno, y cuando más te necesito, me traicionas.

— No…

— Bon, eso es mi diccionario es _traición_, ¿recuerdas cómo se paga la traición?

— Kai, no te he traicionado…

— ¡No me trates como algo inestable, Bon! ¡Tu no eres mejor que yo! —se lanzó contra ella, la chica intentó apartarse pero el agarre de Kai era demasiado fuerte, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el suyo, pegado completamente, las manos del chico sujetaron las suyas propias, su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, como si se tratase de dos mitades totalmente perfectas, creadas para estar unidas, casi quiso golpearse por tener un pensamiento así, tenía que dejar de lado el corazón y pensar con la cabeza.

Porque por primera vez quería darle la razón a su madre.

— Kai, me estás haciendo daño…

— Oh, todavía no sabes que se siente —susurró contra sus labios, tragó saliva ruidosamente, sus ojos se desviaban a sus labios, quería besarle, follar contra el suelo ahora mismo, pero por supuesto, no debía.

— Kai, no te he hecho nada, por favor… no vuelvas…

— ¿Que no vuelva qué, Bon? ¿Vas a volver a juzgarme? —rió incrédulo— Pensaba que eras más lista que eso, me equivoqué.

Atrapó sus labios en un intenso beso, quiso resistirse, incluso peleó contra él y mordió sus labios con fuerza, pero ni con esas consiguió librarse de él, el sabor metálico de la sangre se mezcló con la saliva, perdiéndose entre los labios de ambos, el sabor salado de las lágrimas se extendió también en su paladar, pero no fue suficiente para que reaccionara, porque ya no estaba tratando con el dulce y amable Kai, si no con ese hombre que creyó enterrado en sus recuerdos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Ahora vas a recordar quien eres, _Bonste_r.

**FIN.**


	20. Epílogo (y avance Su Mirada)

**Palabras: **1,788

_¡Buenas noches! ¿sorprendidos por el maratón?_

_Esta pequeña nota es para daros las gracias por vuestras lecturas y comentarios, sin vosotros esto no sería nada más que una idea en mi cabeza. Sé que muchos os habéis quejado por falta de romance, pero esto cambiará en la secuela que está por llegar, allí tendréis romance (sexo), misterio y mucho, mucho más Delena (¡Y KAI!)._

_Es una promesa, ¡espero que esto os sirva de aliciente!_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 de Junio de 2009.

Querido diario, ¡ah no, espera! No soy una chica de diarios, ¿por quién me tomáis? no me he escapado de una película cutre donde la protagonista deja por escrito todas sus penas del alma en un maldito trozo de papel, soy más lista que eso, muchísimo más, esto no es un diario (ya me veo a Bonnie rodando los ojos y diciéndome que si, que es un maldito diario ¡UFF!), es simplemente un lugar donde reflejar mis pensamientos, ¡oh dios eso suena peor! ¿qué se supone que es esto? ¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo? ¡no soy una chica que expresa sus sentimientos en una maldita hoja de papel! ¡Lo escrito siempre es descubierto! pero maldita sea, necesito hablar con alguien, no puedo ni siquiera hablar con mi mejor amiga, ¡ni con mi mejor amigo! (véase a un Kai despreocupado, como si le fuera a quitar el hambre con mis problemas) ¿por qué? ¡PORQUE LOS CONOZCO! Sé lo que dirán y lo que harán, y realmente no necesito una niñera, necesito a alguien que me escuche sin que me juzgue.

Oh sí, acabo de sonar como esas patéticas niñas tonta de papá y mamá que escriben en un cuaderno porque no se sienten queridas, ¡pues no soy así! si que soy querida, ¡y mucho! tengo un hermano de diez, que daría todo lo que tiene y más para hacerme feliz, tengo otro, que aunque pasa de nuestro culo, siempre estará detrás del teléfono si intento contactar con él, ¡tengo una mejor amiga que está aguantando a la persona más odiada del planeta solo por mi! (SEGÚN ELLA)

Si que soy querida, el problema es que soy querida demasiado, y no, no soy esa típica chica que odia ser amada demasiado, ¡tampoco!

Término medio, por favor.

No, estoy discutiendo con un mierda papel, ¿por qué parezco tonta? estoy sola en casa ahora mismo, mi hermano ha salido con sus amigos, nuestra nana ha ido a comprar y yo debería estar yendo a la universidad para fichar mis últimos créditos, pero por supuesto, en vez de eso, estoy pensando en lo que no debo pensar, ¿por qué no puedo huir con él?

No tendría que huir, ¡ni siquiera tendría que pensar en eso! si mi hermano aceptara de una vez por todas que estoy enamorada, que él nunca me haría daño, ni él ni nadie, ¿por qué? pues muy fácil, porque él está dispuesto a mandar toda su vida a la mierda solo por mi, se ve que no soy la única que tiene una familia disfuncional…

¡OH DIOS!

Lo dejo, escribir esto es una tontería, todo suena mejor en mi cabeza, ¡SI HABLO CON MI CABEZA! ¿Algún problema?

.

.

.

Le quiero, no es tan complicado de comprender.

Él me quiere a mí, ¿dónde está el problema?

La mayoría de mis amigas tienen problemas más simples, maldita sea, ¿por qué a mi? ¿por qué no puede ser todo más fácil?

.

.

.

¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

.

.

.

Uff, qué bajo he caído, ¡odio un maldito cuaderno que he encontrado por mi habitación tirado! voy a romper esto en pequeños trocitos y después me los voy a comer con un tazón de frutas y leche.

.

.

.

SOY PATÉTICA.

5 de Junio de 2009

He hablado con él por teléfono, estaba muy asustado, me ha pedido que nos marchemos en unos días, que cuanto más rápido sea mucho mejor, no quiero darle más vueltas, porque cuando estoy en sus brazos no pienso en nada más que no sea en él, pero ahora que estoy en casa, encerrada entre cuatro paredes me doy cuenta que no me quiero marchar, que no quiero dejar a mi hermano solo, sé lo que pasará si eso sucede, se hundirá, creerá que ha hecho algo malo, ¡y por Dios! no ha hecho nada malo, le quiero con locura, pero el día que se enamore…

10 de Junio de 2009

¡ME MARCHO! ¡ME MARCHO!

Creo que las consonantes sobraban, pero es que estoy que me subo por las paredes, tengo que recoger y hacer las maletas a toda pastilla, ¡PORQUE EN UNAS HORAS TOMAMOS UN COCHE HASTA EL AEROPUERTO! parecía bastante nervioso, pero no podía irme sin… despedirme. Esto me recuerda que Bonnie y los demás me odiarán por dejarlos tirados en la fiesta (de Bon) pero no puedo esperar más tiempo, siento que realmente no tengo más.

Mi hermano está, ¡NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ! pero no puedo irme sin decirle algo, pensaba esperar a que estuviésemos a kilómetros de distancia, pero, ¿y si no puedo después? tengo que hacer algo…

.

.

.

¡UNA CARTA!

¡AQUÍ!

.

.

.

Vale no es un pedazo de diario donde mi hermano pueda meterse en mi cabeza y entenderlo todo a la perfección, pero si que puedo usarlo para decirle que estaré bien, ¡que siempre estaré bien!

CARTA:

Esto no es una disculpa, no soy esa típica chica, es solo una forma de calmarte, de hacerte ver que estoy bien con esta decisión que he tomado, decisión que llevaba formándose en mi cabecita desde hace mucho tiempo, cada día que pasaba lejos de él, era una nueva forma de aceptar mi nuevo destino, le quiero, le quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie nunca -no te incluyo ahí, son dos tipos de amor diferentes- y no estoy dispuesta a perderle, no puedo aceptar esa idea, nunca. Te escribo para que sepas que te quiero, que estoy bien, que huir junto a él es lo que más necesito en este momento, te llamaré, ¡nos volveremos a ver! pero no ahora, ni en un tiempo, tenemos miedo de las consecuencias, miedo de que alguien como Stefan o Klaus nos traicione, lo sé, suena terrible, pero lo veo, veo el terror en los ojos de mi novio al hablar de ellos dos, como si mi hermano y el suyo fuesen un dúo diabólico, nunca he querido decirte esto, pero _Damon _ten cuidado, mucho cuidado, a veces nos ciega el amor y no nos damos cuenta de que estamos en peligro, es lo que nos ha pasado a _Kol_ y a mi, hemos tardado en darnos cuenta de la realidad.

¡Tenías razón sobre _Tatia_!

Sé que es egoísta esto que voy a pedirte, pero… cuando tengas mi nueva dirección, ¿me enviarías mis cosas? ¡BORRA ESO ÚLTIMO DE TU CABEZA! era una broma, lo que en verdad quería decir, ¿podrías alejarte de Tatia y todos sus desvaríos? Kol me ha prometido que te ayudaría en eso, tiene un disco duro con todos los trapicheos de Tatia, no solo eso, muchas cosas más, como nombres de gente que nunca aparecerán ante la Ley, información, datos… todo lo que Kol ha podido recopilar…

De verdad, ese disco será tuyo, ¡saldrá a la luz! pero cuando Kol y yo estemos seguros, o algo así me dijo.

¡Te quiero muchísimo!

Y ojalá no tuviera que dejarte -estoy llorando ahora mismo, lo sé, estoy tonta- no sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento que dejarte significa tu destrucción, ¡escúchame bien! si me pasase algo ¡que no va a ser así! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA AUTO CULPARTE! nuestras vidas no están atadas, Damon, ¡VIVE! no mueras junto a la miseria de nuestro apellido ¡VIVE!

Te darás cuenta el día en que tu corazón empiece a amar a otra persona, será ese día cuando te darás cuenta que harás cualquier cosa por esa persona, incluso tu apellido, ¡hazme caso! lee esto de nuevo el día en que estés enamorado.

Pero antes, tendrás que hacerte estas preguntas:

1: ¿Sientes que tu mundo no tiene ningún sentido cuando estás sin esa persona? O, ¿sientes que tu mundo está completo junto a esa persona?

2: ¿Lo darías todo por que fuese feliz?

Si es "sí", es que realmente estás enamorado y comprendes toda esta tontería que te estoy contando, Damon, te quiero, sé feliz, no solo porque te lo pido yo, si no porque tu quieres y TE LO MERECES.

Lo dicho, no sirvo para estas cosas…

XOXO, _Tu_ Barbie.

.

.

.

Junio, 2015.

Lo siento _hermanita_, pero Damon NUNCA leerá esto.

_Cerró el cuaderno con la misma cuerda con la que lo encontró años atrás, cuando se coló en su habitación para llorar su pérdida, en el mismo momento que puso sus manos sobre él, supo que era dinamita, una bomba que estallaría en las manos equivocadas, por eso lo escondió, lo alejó de Damon y de cualquier chismoso, nadie más podía conocer lo que había escrito en él. Lo guardó entre las pocas cosas que consideraba relevantes y se dejó caer en el banco para seguir escribiendo sus "cartas blancas" mientras esperaba que su autocar apareciera._

_Todo estaba completamente tranquilo, cosa que era sorprendente porque la palabra estación nunca iba acompañada de tranquilidad, pero ni siquiera el vaivén de los pasajeros le molestaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario, le relajaba escuchar ruido a su alrededor, porque sabía que así era mucho más difícil despistarse, podría estar pendiente de todo el mundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

_Tecleó con avidez su siguiente movimiento y una sonrisa de superioridad se extendió por todo su rostro, la mayoría de las personas que lo conocían, veían en él un peón más en ese juego de ajedrez llamado vida, pero estaban muy equivocados, desde hacía muchos años había jugado sus partidas desde las sombras, almacenando información, detalles que al ojo humano parecerían insignificantes, lo tenía todo tan bien atado que la vida de muchas personas dependían de sus siguientes movimientos; vidas como la de Damon, la de Elena… la de Kai Parker… eran tantas las vidas, tantos los detalles, que con ello, podría acabar o salvar a muchísima gente._

_La mayor parte de esa información era peligrosa, pero a él le importaba bien poco siempre y cuando pudiese sacar algo provechoso de toda esa historia, con los años, se conformaba con muy poco: venganza._

_Hacer daño, disfrutaba haciendo daño incluso a personas totalmente desconocidas, era una araña tejiendo una trampa mortal, pero con un único defecto._

_Caroline._

_Caroline estaba en coma, tal vez eso fuese suficiente para calmar sus mayores miedos, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que la mayor parte de los pacientes despertaban en algún momento, y si la rubia lo hacía, todo caería en un saco roto; ella era la única que conocía la existencia del disco duro._

_Y ese disco duro era su fin, adiós ventaja y adiós amenazas._

_Damon y Elena serían libres, Kai… sonrió, Kai era otra historia diferente, pero si es cierto, que todo acabaría y nada bien para él._

_Su teléfono vibró entre sus manos._

_Dos mensajes._

— Oh, el juego ha comenzado —_sonrió divertido y pulsó la tecla de enviar, realizando su tercer movimiento_—, Damon y Elena vais a ser mis piezas clave, _os lo prometo_.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_Es la primera vez que escribo un epílogo así, ¡vosotros diréis!_

* * *

**N/A:** **¡IMPORTANTE!**

Como os habréis dado cuenta (y como llevo diciendo desde hace tiempo) la historia no está terminada pero si que lo está el fanfic.

Con esto quiero deciros que tenemos **Delena y Bonkai para rato**, todo lo que no hemos visto y leído en esta historia, lo veremos y lo leeremos en la siguiente, prometo que tendréis _romance_ para rato.

Pero no he escrito esta nota para esto. La continuación estará disponible para antes de fin de año, no montemos un espectáculo, puede que para **septiembre-octubre tenga el prólogo** y un par de capítulos escritos, pero puede que no, por eso no quiero dar falsas esperanzas, aún así, si me retraso mucho lo diré en mis otras historias o crearé una nota en esta misma.

Mi prioridad es Calle Bourbon, llevo un buen ritmo como habéis podido comprobar y es que mi objetivo es terminar la historia para Enero y así centrarme en otras ideas que tengo en mente. Espero que la universidad no me lo impida.

Como soy buena gente os dejaré la sinopsis de _**Su Mirada**_:

_Damon Salvatore había obtenido su tan ansiada venganza, pero no como en un principio esperó._

_ Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, el ojiazul lo sabía, pero lo que no podía imaginarse era que ella, esa chica de ojos café se viera arrastrada por sus pecados, ¿podría salvarla de la oscuridad? ¿podría él salvarse de la intensidad de _su mirada_? "Sobreviviremos", le dijo "siempre lo hacemos". _

_Y lo más importante, ¿podrán Damon y Kai alcanzar la redención?_

He mencionado antes que tengo varias ideas en mente, hay una que está tomando fuerza en mi, y es la de "_Combatiendo contra el amor_", ambientada en el último año de instituto, lo único que puedo adelantaros va a ser esto: bandas, peleas, apuestas, amor, sexo y triángulo amoroso.

¡OJO! esta historia no tomará forma hasta que haya terminado de escribir CB (o hasta que pierda el control por completo) pero lo que si puedo deciros es que ¡TENGO UNA PORTADA NUEVA PARA ESTA HISTORIA!*-* ¡y me encanta como ha quedado!

En fin. Sé que tendréis muchas dudas y teorías con respecto al final de la historia, podría deciros que encontraréis las respuestas muy pronto, pero sería mentira, pues ni siquiera yo las tengo aún, como he dicho no me he puesto a escribir por lo que no tengo esquemas ni hipótesis, pero eso no quiere decir que no escuche las vuestras, ¡lo estoy deseando!

Y lo más importante, antes de que se me olvide. Damon y Elena se han visto obligados a trabajar juntos pero hasta ahora han tenido una distancia de precaución, ¿qué pasará cuando no haya nada que los separe? ¿cómo sobrevivirán? ya no es solo trabajar, es sobrevivir, la cosa cambia bastante, ¿podrán resistirse? ¿o esa tensión sexual que ha aparecido de vez en cuando aparecerá para quedarse?

¡No sabéis las ganas que tengo de ponerme a escribir! ¡DELENA VEN A MI!

Ya, vale, ¡gracias por todo! deseadme suerte en el reto, que termina en Enero... ya daré señales de vida ;)

¡MIL GRACIAS!


End file.
